Los chicos Cullen
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Bella es una niña buena con calificaciones, ropa , y familia perfecta, obviamente no podía faltar el super novio de ensueño, guapo inteligente, y sexy, pero ella odia ese estilo de vida, por eso cuando su novio se va con su familia de vacaciones, ella comienza a pasar mas tiempo con el primo de su novio, Edward que es todo un chico malo. ¿Qué pasara este verano? Adap.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Sinopsis **

Ser la chica buena no es tan bueno como pretende ser. Bella Swan se ha cansado de jugar esa parte para complacer a sus padres, y para ser digna del príncipe azul de la ciudad, Anthony Cullen. Tal vez por eso ella se permitió pasar el tiempo con el primo de Anthony, Edward, mientras él está fuera en un campamento de verano con su familia. Edward no tiene nada que ver con su novio perfecto. Él es el más sexy hombre que ha visto, peligroso de formas que sólo había soñado, y el chico del cual debe permanecer alejada.

Edward nunca envidió a Anthony por sus amorosos padres, su casa grande y bonita, o su posición de mariscal de campo. Él lo quiere como un hermano. Razón por la cual ha intentado todo lo posible para mantener su distancia de la novia de Anthony. Incluso si él la ha amado desde la edad de cinco años, Bella es la chica de Anthony, por lo tanto, está fuera de los límites. Sin embargo, cuando Anthony se va en el verano, Bella, la chica por la que Edward movería cielo y tierra , decide que quiere meterse en problemas. Apuñalando a la única persona que siempre lo aceptó y lo apoyó en la espalda, es el costo para tener a Bella Swan en sus brazos.

**¿Es que vale la pena perder su primo por ella?...Demonios, sí.**

* * *

**Lo intente juro que lo intente estar fuera de las adaptaciones por unos días pero me gano mas mis ansias que otra cosa.**

**Ojala la disfruten como yo.**


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**_Hace 10 años ..._**

—¿Has notado algo diferente en Bells? —preguntó mi primo Anthony mientras setrepaba al árbol para sentarse junto a mí en nuestra rama favorita con vista al lago.

Me encogí de hombros no muy seguro de cómo responderle. Obviamente, últimamente he notado cosas sobre Bells. Como la forma en la que sus ojos tienden a brillar cuando ríe y que bonitas lucen sus piernas cuando usa shorts. Pero de ninguna manera voy a confesarle esas cosas a Anthony. Le diría a Bells y ambos se morirían de la risa.

—No —respondí, sin mirar a Anthony por miedo a que pudiera ver la mentira en mi cara.

—Escuché a mamá hablando con papá el otro día, hablando de cómo tú y yo empezaremos a ver a Bells diferente muy pronto. Ella dijo que Bells se estaba convirtiendo en una belleza y que las cosas entre nosotros tres empezarían a cambiar.

—No quiero que eso suceda —dijo Anthony con voz preocupada. No podía mirarlo, en lugar de eso, mantuve mis ojos en el lago.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Bells es Bells. Claro que ella siempre ha sido bonita, creo, pero eso no es importante. Ella puede trepar un árbol más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros, se prepara su carnada al pescar y sabe llenar globos con agua como una profesional. Eso no cambiará. —Miré furtivamente a Anthony, mi discurso sonó muy conCullene, incluso a mis oídos. Anthony sonrío y asintió.

—Tienes razón, ¿A quién le importa que tenga el cabello como algún tipo de princesa de las hadas? Es Bells. Hablando de globos de agua, podrían dejar de escabullirse por la noche y lanzarlos a los coches justo fuera de mi casa, mis padres los van a descubrir algún día y yo no podré ayudarlos.

Sonreí al pensar en Bells, cubriéndose la boca para silenciar sus risitas furtivas ayer por la noche, cuando nos colamos aquí para llenar los globos. A esa chica le encantaba romper las reglas tanto como a mí.

—Escuché mi nombre. Será mejor que ustedes dos no se estén burlando de mí debido a este estúpido sostén que mi mamá me hizo usar. Estoy harta de las bromas. Les romperé la nariz a los dos si no paran.

La voz de Bells me sobresaltó. Estaba de pie en la parte inferior del árbol, con un cubo de grillos en una mano y una caña de pescar en la otra.

—¿Vamos a pescar o se van a quedar ahí mirándome como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza?


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**BELLA**

¿Por qué no podía haber llegado a casa sin verlos? No estaba de humor para jugar a la maldita buena samaritana para Edward y su novia barata. A pesar de que no estaba aquí, Anthony habría esperado que me detuviera. Con un gemido de frustración, desaceleré y me detuve junto a Edward, quien había puesto cierta distancia entre él y su vomitiva novia. Al parecer vomitar no era una llamada de apareamiento para él.

—¿Dónde está estacionada tu camioneta, Edward? —le pregunté en el tono más molesto que pude reunir.

Él me lanzó esa estúpida sonrisa sexy que sabía hacía a todas las mujeres de la ciudad derretirse a sus pies. Me gustaría creer que era inmune, después de todos esos años, pero no era así. Ser inmune al chico malo de la ciudad era imposible.

—No me digas que la perfecta pequeña Bella Swan se va a ofrecer a ayudarme — dijo, arrastrando las palabras e inclinándose para mirar a través de mi ventana abierta.

—Anthony está fuera de la ciudad así que el privilegio recae en mí. Él no te permitiría conducir a casa borracho y tampoco lo hare yo. Se rió entre dientes, enviando un escalofrío de placer por mi espina dorsal. Dios.

Incluso su risa era sexy.

—Gracias hermosa, pero puedo manejar esto. Una vez que Tany deje de vomitar voy a ponerla en mi camioneta. Puedo conducir los 4 kilometros a su casa. Puedes irte ahora. ¿No tienes un estudio de la Biblia en algún lugar en el que debas estar?

Discutir con él era inútil. Sólo empezaría a tirar más comentarios sarcásticos hasta que me hubiera vuelto tan loca que no pudiera ver bien. Apreté el acelerador y doblé en el estacionamiento. Como si fuera capaz de dejarlo y permitirle conducir a casa bebido. Me podría enfurecer con un guiño de sus ojos y yo trabajé realmente duro en ser amable con todos. Examiné los coches estacionados buscando su vieja camioneta Chevrolet negra. Una vez que la vi, caminé hacia él y le tendí la mano.

—Me puedes dar las llaves de tu camioneta o puedo excavar por ellas. ¿Qué va a ser Edward? ¿Quieres que busque en tus bolsillos?

Una sonrisa torcida tocó su cara.

—Para ser realista, creo que sólo puedo disfrutar si buscas en mis bolsillos Bells.

¿Por qué no vamos con la opción número dos?

El calor subió por mi cuello y manchas de color en mis mejillas. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba sonrojada como una idiota. Edward nunca hizo comentarios sugestivos o incluso flirteó conmigo. Resulté ser la única chica razonablemente atractiva en la escuela que ignoró por completo.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo, perra estúpida. Las llaves están en el encendido de la camioneta. Tanya la amiga con derechos de Edward, levantó la cabeza arrojando su cabello rubio por encima del hombro y gruñendo hacia mí. Sus ojos azules inyectados en sangre y llenos de odio me miraban como si me atreviera a tocar lo que era suyo.

Yo no le respondí ni miré hacia Edward. En su lugar, di la vuelta y me dirigí a su camioneta recordándome que estaba haciendo esto por Anthony.

—Entonces vamos y entren en la camioneta —les grité a los dos antes de deslizarme en el asiento del conductor.

Fue muy difícil no enfocarse en el hecho de que esta era la primera vez que estaba en la camioneta de Edward. Después de las incontables noches que pasé tirada en mi techo con él, hablando sobre el día que nos dieran nuestras licencias de conducir y todos los sitios a los que íbamos a ir, aquí estaba, justo ahora a los diecisiete años, sentada en su camioneta.

Edward levantó a Tanya y la depositó en la parte de atrás.

—Acuéstate a menos que te sientas enferma de nuevo, entonces asegúrate de vomitar por el lado —le espetó al abrir la puerta del conductor.

—Salta fuera princesa. Ella está a punto de desmayarse, no le importará si estoy conduciendo.

Me aferré al volante, tensa.

—No te voy a permitir conducir. Estás arrastrando las palabras. No es necesario que conduzcas.

Abrió su boca para discutir, luego murmuró algo que sonaba como una maldición antes de golpear la puerta y caminar alrededor de la parte delantera de la camioneta para entrar en el lado del pasajero. Él no dijo nada y yo no lo miré. Sin Anthony alrededor, Edward me ponía nerviosa.

—Estoy cansado de discutir con mujeres esta noche. Esa es la razón por la que te dejo conducir —murmuró sin articular mal esta vez.

No era de extrañar que pudiera controlar la torpeza. El chico había estado emborrachándose antes de que la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra edad hubiesen probado su primera cerveza. Cuando un chico tenía una cara como la de Edward, las chicas mayores lo notaban. Él había sido invitado a fiestas mucho antes que el resto de nosotros.

Me las arreglé para encogerme de hombros.

—No tendrías que discutir conmigo si no bebieras tanto.

Él dejó escapar una risa dura.

—De verdad eres la perfecta hija pequeña del predicador ¿no Bells? Erase una vez… tú eras la más divertida, antes de que empezaras a besuquearte con Anthony, nosotros solíamos pasar buenos momentos juntos.

Él me miraba por una reacción. Sabiendo que sus ojos estaban en mí, hacía difícil concentrarse en la conducción.

—Tú fuiste mi pareja en el crimen Bells. Anthony era el chico bueno. Pero nosotros dos, nosotros éramos los alborotadores, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo responder a eso? Nadie conoce a la niña que solía robar goma de mascar del Quick Stop o secuestrar al chico de los periódicos para atarlo así podría tener todos sus periódicos y sumergirlos en pintura azul, antes de dejarlos en los escalones de las casas. Nadie conocía a la chica que escapó de su casa a las dos de la mañana para ir a lanzar metros de papel higiénico y globos de agua a los coches desde detrás de los arbustos. Nadie se creería que había hecho esas cosas si les dijera… nadie excepto Edward.

—Crecí —respondí finalmente.

—Tú cambiaste completamente Bells.

—Éramos niños, Edward. Sí, tú y yo nos metíamos en problemas y Anthony nos sacaba del apuro, pero éramos sólo niños. Soy diferente ahora.

Por un momento, él no respondió. Se removió en su asiento y sabía que su mirada ya no estaba enfocada en mí.

Nunca habíamos tenido esta conversación antes. Incluso si se sentía incómodo, yo sabía que era necesario. Anthony siempre se interponía en el camino de Edward y yo reparando nuestros muros. Muros que se derrumbaron y nunca supe por qué. Un día él era Edward, mi mejor amigo. El día siguiente, él sólo era el primo de mi novio.

—Echo de menos a esa chica, ya sabes. Ella era emocionante. Sabía cómo divertirse.

La pequeña hija perfecta del predicador que tomó su lugar apesta.

Sus palabras me hieren. Tal vez porque venían de él o tal vez porque entendía lo que estaba diciendo. No fue como si nunca hubiera pensado en esa chica. Lo odiaba por hacerme extrañarla también. He trabajado muy duro para mantenerla encerrada, lejos. Tener a alguien que realmente la quiere suelta hace mucho más difícil mantenerla bajo control.

—Prefiero ser hija de un predicador a una prostituta borracha que vomita en sí misma —solté antes de poder detenerme.

Una risa baja me sorprendió y miré como Edward se hundió lo suficientemente bajo en su asiento para que su cabeza descansara en el cuero gastado en lugar de la dura ventana detrás de él.

—Supongo que no eres completamente perfecta. Anthony nunca llama a alguien un nombre. ¿Sabe él que usas la palabra puta?

Esta vez agarré el volante con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Él estaba tratando de hacerme enfadar y estaba haciendo un trabajo fabuloso. No tenía respuesta a su pregunta. La verdad es que Anthony se sorprendería de que hubiera llamado a alguien puta. Especialmente a la novia de su primo.

—Relájate Bells, no es como si yo fuera a decirle. He estado guardando tus secretos por años. Me gusta saber que mi Bells todavía está ahí en alguna parte, debajo de esa fachada perfecta.

Yo me negué a verlo. Esta conversación fue a parar a un lugar al que no quería que fuera.

—Nadie es perfecto. Yo no pretendo serlo.

Lo que era mentira y ambos lo sabíamos. Anthony era perfecto y he trabajado duro para ser digna de él. Todo el pueblo sabía que me quedaba corta con la brillante reputación de Anthony.

Edward soltó una corta y dura carcajada.

—Sí, Bells, tú pretendes serlo.

Entré en el camino de Tanya. Edward no se movió.

—Ella se desmayó. Vas a tener que ayudarla. —Le susurré asustada de que él oyera el dolor en mi voz.

—¿Quieres que ayude a una prostituta vomitona? —preguntó con tono divertido.

Suspiré y finalmente miré hacia él. Me recordaba a un ángel caído con la luz de la luna arrojando un resplandor en su pelo rubio besado por el sol. Sus párpados eran más pesados que de costumbre y sus espesas pestañas casi ocultaban el color avellana debajo.

—Ella es tu novia, ayúdala. —Logré sonar enfadada.

Cuando me permitía estudiar a Edward así de cerca, era duro tener una discusión con él. Todavía podía ver al niño que una vez había pensado en colgarse de la luna, mirándome. Nuestro pasado siempre estaría allí impidiéndonos estar realmente cerca de nuevo.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo alcanzando la manilla de la puerta sin romper el contacto visual conmigo.

Dejé caer la mirada para estudiar mis manos dobladas en mi regazo. Tanya andaba a tientas en la parte trasera de la camioneta haciendo que se agitara suavemente, recordándonos que estaba allí. Después de unos momentos más en silencio, él por fin abrió la puerta. Edward llevó el cuerpo inerte de Tanya a la puerta y llamó. Se abrió y entró.

Me preguntaba quién abrió la puerta. ¿Fue la madre de Tanya? ¿Le preocupaba que su hija estuviera desmayada borracha? ¿Estaba dejando a Edward llevarla a su habitación? ¿Edward se quedaría con ella? ¿Gatearía en su cama con ella y caería dormido? Reapareció en la puerta antes de que mi imaginación se dejara llevar demasiado lejos. Una vez que estaba de vuelta en el interior de la camioneta la manipulé y la dirigí hacia el parque de remolques donde vivía.

—Así que dime Bells, ¿es tu insistencia de llevar a casa al borracho y a su novia prostituta, porque eres la perpetua chica buena que ayuda a todo el mundo?

Porque yo sé que no te gusto mucho, así que tengo curiosidad de por qué quieres asegurarte de que llegue a casa a salvo.

—Edward, eres mi amigo. Por supuesto que me gustas. Hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cinco años. Claro, ya no pasamos más el rato o vamos a aterrorizar a los vecinos juntos, pero todavía me preocupo por ti.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida Edward. Tú sabes que yo siempre he cuidado de ti. —

Le contesté. A pesar de que sabía que él no dejaría una respuesta tan vaga pasar.

La verdad es que ya nunca hablaba con él, Tanya estaba normalmente envuelta alrededor de alguna parte de su cuerpo y cuando me hablaba era siempre para hacer algún comentario sarcástico.

—Casi no reconoces mi existencia —respondió.

—Eso no es cierto.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en historia todo el año y tú casi nunca volteabas a verme. En el almuerzo no me miras y me siento en la misma mesa que tú. Estamos en el campo después de los partidos cada fin de semana y si alguna vez diriges tu superior mirada en mi dirección es normalmente con una expresión de asco. Por lo tanto, estoy un poco sorprendido de que todavía me consideres un amigo.

Los grandes árboles de roble señalaban la vuelta en el parque de caravanas en el que Edward había vivido toda la vida. La rica belleza de los paisajes del sur por el camino de grava era engañosa. Una vez que pasé los grandes árboles, el paisaje cambió drásticamente: resistentes caravanas con coches viejos en bloques y juguetes maltratados dispersos por el patio, más de una ventana estaba cubierta por madera o plástico. No me asombré de lo que me rodeaba. Incluso el hombre sentado en su porche a unos pasos, en nada más que su ropa interior y un cigarrillo colgando de su boca no me sorprendió. Conocía este parque de caravanas bien, era una parte de mi infancia. Llegué a una parada enfrente del remolque de Edward.

Sería más fácil creer que era el alcohol hablando, pero yo sabía que no lo era. No habíamos estado a solas en más de cuatro años. Desde el momento en el que me convertí en la novia de Anthony, nuestra relación había cambiado. Tomé una respiración profunda, después volví a mirar a Edward.

—Nunca hablo en clases, a nadie más que al profesor. Tú nunca me hablas en el almuerzo así que no hay razón para mirar en tu dirección, atraer tu atención lleva a que te burles de mí. Y en el campo, no te estoy mirando con desprecio. Estoy mirando a Tanya con disgusto. En verdad podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que ella.

—Me paré antes de decir algo estúpido.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si me estudiara.

—No te gusta mucho Tanya ¿no? No tienes que preocuparte sobre su ligue con Anthony. Él sabe lo que tiene y no va a estropearlo. Tanya no puede competir contigo.

¿Tanya sentía algo por Anthony? Ella era normalmente apabullante con Edward.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que le gustara Anthony. Sabía que tuvieron algo en séptimo grado de un par de semanas pero eso fue en la escuela secundaria. En realidad no cuenta. Además estaba con Edward. ¿Por qué iba a estar interesada en alguien más?

—Yo no sabía que le gustaba Anthony —respondí, todavía no segura de si lo creía. Anthony no era su tipo.

—Pareces sorprendida —dijo Edward.

—Bueno, lo estoy en realidad. Quiero decir, ella te tiene. ¿Por qué quiere a Anthony?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios haciendo que sus ojos verdes se encendieran. No había querido decir algo que él pudiera malinterpretar de la forma en la que, obviamente, lo estaba haciendo. Alargó la mano hacia la manija de la puerta antes de detenerse y mirar hacia mí.

—No sabía que mis bromas te molestaban Bells. Pararé.

Eso no había sido lo que esperaba que dijera. Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta me senté allí sosteniendo su mirada.

—Voy a cambiar tu coche de nuevo antes de que tus padres vean mi camioneta en tu casa por la mañana.

Salió de la camioneta y lo vi caminar hacia la puerta de su remolque con uno de los más sexys pavoneos conocidos por el hombre.

Edward y yo necesitábamos tener esta charla, incluso si mi imaginación se va a enloquecer con él por un tiempo. Mi atracción secreta por el chico malo de la ciudad tenía que permanecer oculta.

A la mañana siguiente encontré mi coche estacionado en el camino de entrada como había prometido, con una nota entre los limpia parabrisas. Llegué a ella y una pequeña sonrisa tocó mis labios.

**"Gracias por lo de anoche, te he echado de menos", **él había firmado simplemente

**con "E".**

* * *

**¿Qué les parece la nueva adaptación?**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

_Bella mi amor,_

_Hola bebé. Lamento estar respondiendo el email después de tanto tiempo. Nuestro internet aquí no es realmente bueno y el servicio 3G es inexistente así que mi teléfono es inútil. Te extraño muchísimo. Pienso en ti todo el día y me pregunto qué estarás haciendo. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo explorando. El camino que tomamos ayer nos llevó a una cascada increíble. 8 kilometros cuesta arriba y después del calor, el agua fría de las cataratas se sentía genial. Sigo deseando que estuvieras aquí. Es seguro decirte que mi futuro no está en la pesca. Apesto en ello. Riley me patea el trasero. Ayer me dijo que necesitaba resistir en el fútbol4. LOL. Estoy disfrutando el tiempo que paso con él. Gracias por entender lo mucho que necesitaba hacer esto. Él me necesita. Su hermano mayor se irá en un año y yo estaré a una llamada de distancia pero no estaré ahí para ver su práctica de fútbol o ayudarlo con su primer flechazo. Intento compartir todo lo que sé con él. Te amo mucho Bella Marie Swan. Soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo,_

_Anthony._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Anthony,_

_Me imaginé que el retraso en tu respuesta se debía a problemas de internet. La conexión arriba en la montaña no puede ser tan buena. Al menos no en una cabaña excluida como en la que están. Te extraño también. Qué bien que estés pasándola con Riley como hermano mayor. Sé lo mucho que significa para él. En tanto a mí, he estado trabajando en la iglesia un poco. No tengo mucho que hacer contigo fuera. No he ido al campo los fines de semana._

_La mayor parte del tiempo limpio la iglesia y luego alquilo una película. Alice y Jasper están juntos oficialmente. Cuando ella no está trabajando está con él. Así que, eso me deja sin nadie. Estoy acostumbrada a pasar todo mi tiempo contigo. Dales a Riley y a Leah un abrazo de mi parte. Cuento los días que faltan para ver tu cara de nuevo. _

_Te amo montones,_

_Bella._

Me quedé viendo la pantalla de la computadora después de haberle dado clic en enviar. El motivo por el que no mencioné a Edward me molestó un poco. Empecé a decirle sobre el aventón que les di a Edward y Tanya a casa. Ya nunca hablamos realmente sobre Edward. Anthony a veces lo hace cuando está preocupado por él. Casi toda su vida ha cuidado de Edward. Edward era el hijo del hermano Cullen que vivió una vida salvaje hasta el día en el que chocó su motocicleta con un tráiler. Edward estaba en primer grado cuando eso pasó. Recuerdo sus ojos rojos después de haber llorado por meses. Se había escapado de su caravana y venido a mi casa en mitad de la noche. Yo había salido por mi ventana y nos habíamos sentado en mi techo por horas pensando en cosas que podríamos hacer para hacerle sentir mejor.

Normalmente esas ideas nos llevaban a meternos en problemas de los que Anthony nos tenía que sacar.

Anthony era el hijo del buen hermano Cullen. El padre de Anthony es el mayor de los dos hermanos Cullen. Fue a la escuela de leyes e hizo una fortuna defendiendo el caso Joe contra compañías aseguradoras. El pueblo amaba a Carlisle Cullen y a su hermosa, devota, miembro de ligas menores de tenis, esposa Esme Cullen y por supuesto, a su talentoso hijo mayor.

Este pueblo no era grande y como en todo pequeño pueblo sureño, todo el mundo sabía sobre la vida del vecino. Su pasado era de saber común. El pasado de sus padres no era ningún secreto. No tenías secretos en Grove, Alabama. No era posible, bueno, tal vez en el campo. En las oscuras sombras que rodeaban el campo abierto donde los chicos Mason celebraban sus famosas fiestas. Estoy segura que ahí debe de haber muchos secretos. Era el úTanyo lugar donde las señoras mayores no podían observarte desde sus porches y los únicos ojos alrededor estaban ocupados en sus asuntos como para notar los tuyos.

En lugar de quedarme en casa con mi cara pegada a un libro, fui a visitar al asilo a la bisabuela de Anthony y Edward y ofrecerme voluntaria para lavar los trastes en la cocina. Esto me llevaba toda la mañana.

Mi abuela acababa de regresar de su viaje a Savannah para visitar a su hermana así que pasé por su casa después, para verla. Siempre la extrañaba mucho cuando se iba. En el instante en el que la puerta de mi coche se cerró, la puerta delantera de su casa se abrió y ella salió con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo un vaso alto de té helado dulce. Su pelo rubio plateado apenas le llegaba a los hombros y me mordí el labio para evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Tuvimos una discusión antes de que se fuera sobre el hecho de que ella necesitaba cortar su cabello. Se estaba volviendo demasiado largo para alguien de su edad. Se lo dije y ella hizo como si no pudiera entender de qué estaba hablando. Supongo que cambió de opinión. El guiño que me dedicó me dijo que ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Bien, miren quién ha decidido venir a visitar a su abuela. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si en estos días todavía se requería una invitación escrita. —Bromeó ella.

Me reí y subí las escaleras para abrazarla.

—Apenas llegaste ayer. —Le recordé.

Ella olió mi camiseta y volteó para verme.

—Huele a que alguien se pasó por el asilo para ver a la abuela de su novio antes de venir a ver a la suya.

—¡Oh! para eso. Estaba haciendo tiempo para dejarte dormir un poco más. Sé que viajar te agota.

Ella tomó mi mano y me llevó a sentarme a su lado en la mecedora del porche. Los diamantes en sus dedos brillaban con la luz del sol. El vaso frío que sostenía se presionaba contra mis manos.

—Aquí, bebe esto. Lo vertí tan pronto como vi ese pequeño coche estacionarse enfrente.

Aquí me podía relajar. Era mi abue, ella no esperaba que yo fuera perfecta. Ella sólo quería que yo fuera feliz.

—Así que, ¿Has hablado con ese novio tuyo desde que se fue o has estado divirtiéndote con otro chico mientras está fuera?

Me atraganté con el té y empecé a toser mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se enteraba ella de lo que estaba pasando cuando nadie más sabía?

—Bien ¿Quién es él? Ha hecho que me salpiques té en el regazo. Por lo menos quiero un nombre y algunos detalles.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza volteé hacia ella para poder encontrarme con sus ojos.

—No hay nadie. Me atraganté con mi té porque tú me hiciste una pregunta impensable. ¿Por qué engañaría a Anthony? Él es perfecto abue.

Dio un suspiro largo y palmeó mi pierna

—No hay hombre perfecto, mi niña. Ninguno. Ni siquiera tu padre, aunque él piense que lo es.

Ella siempre bromeaba sobre papi siendo un predicador. Había sido un "pequeño demonio" cuando creció, según ella. Cuando ella me contaba historias sobre él de niño, sus ojos brillaban. Algunas veces podría jurar que ella extrañaba la clase de persona que su hijo solía ser.

—Anthony es tan perfecto como cualquiera.

—Bueno eso no lo sé, pasé por la casa de los Newton y su primo Edward estaba cortando su pasto. —Ella hizo una pausa y sacudió su cabeza con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro

—Niña, no hay chico en este pueblo que pueda compararse con Edward sin camiseta.

—¡ABUE! —Le di un manotazo, horrorizada de que mi abuela haya admirado a

Edward sin camiseta.

Ella se atragantó.

—¡¿Qué?! Soy vieja Bella, no ciega.

Sólo podía imaginarme como debía de verse Edward sin camiseta y sudoroso. Casi me desmayo la semana pasada cuando pasé por la casa de los Green y él había estado cortando su pasto sin la camiseta puesta. Fue duro tratar de no verlo. Me dije a mi misma que sólo estaba examinando el tatuaje en sus costillas, pero sabía que no era cierto.

—No soy la única señora mayor que lo ha notado. Sólo la única capaz de admitirlo.

Las otras sólo contratan al chico para que corte su césped y poder sentarse en su ventana a espiar.

Por eso amaba a mi abue. Estar con ella siempre me hacía reír. Ella tomaba la vida cómo era. No pretendía. Ella era abue.

—No sé cómo se ve Edward sin camiseta —dije, lo cual era mentira—. Lo que sí sé es que él no es más que problemas.

Abue hizo un sonido desaprobatorio con la lengua y utilizó su pie para darnos un buen empujón.

—Los problemas pueden ser divertidos. Es la rigidez y la rutina lo que hace la vida tediosa y aburrida. Eres joven Bella. No estoy diciendo que vayas por ahí y arruines tu vida, sólo que cierta emoción es buena para el alma.

Una imagen de Edward sentado, mirándome a través de sus largas y rizadas pestañas en el asiento de al lado de su camioneta la noche anterior hizo que mi pulso se disparara. Él era más que una pequeña diversión, era letal.

—Basta de chicos, tengo uno y no estoy disponible. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Abue sonrió y cruzó sus piernas. Una sandalia negra de plataforma colgaba de sus dedos de los pies pintados de rosa. Era difícil creer que era la estricta madre de mi padre.

—Visitamos. Bebimos whisky. Fuimos a algunos shows en el teatro. —Sonaba como el viaje usual a tía Tabatha.

—¿Viste a papi en la mañana? —Ella suspiro teatralmente.

—Sí y por supuesto el rezó por mi alma. El chico no tiene sentido de la aventura.

Sonreí dentro de mi vaso de té. Abue era muy divertida.

En el momento en el que me paré en mi habitación para cambiarme la ropa, que olía a espray desinfectante y a gente vieja, mi teléfono sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Era de Edward:

**"Encuéntrame en el hoyo".**

El hoyo era el pequeño lago en la parte lejana de la propiedad de Anthony. Tragué y empecé a escribir: "No", pero en vez de eso escribí:

**"Estaré ahí en 15".**

Me quedé congelada por lo que había hecho, pero no lo corregí. En vez de eso me quedé sentada viendo la pantalla del teléfono hasta que contestó:

**"Usa traje de baño".**

No respondí. Mi corazón latía ruidosamente en mi pecho y no me permitía pensar correctamente. Hice la única cosa que sabía hacer. Dejé que la niña mala saliera sólo un poco. El bikini rojo que compré para que Anthony me viera con él, pero que nunca usé por miedo a que él lo desaprobara, salió hacia mí desde mi armario. En pocos minutos me las arreglé para meterme en él y en unos shorts.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Si me hubiera tomado el tiempo alguna vez de preguntarme acerca de mi alma siendo tan negra como parecía este pueblo, sabría en el preciso momento en que Bella salió de su pequeño Jetta blanco, viéndose como un ángel del Paraíso que mi alma estaba condenada al infierno. Cuando envié el mensaje diciéndole que nos viéramos era para recordarme cuan intocable era ella. Pensé que viendo su "no" por respuesta habría sido el "despierta" que necesitaba para dejar de obsesionarme con ella. En vez de eso ella aceptó y el pulso de mi estúpido y negro corazón se disparó al verla. Vi el titubeo de sus pies cuando sus bonitos ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos. Lo que más quería era caminar hacia ella y asegurarle que iba a ser bueno. Sólo hablar con ella y ver la forma en la que sus ojos lucen cuando se ríe o la manera en que se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa. Pero no podía hacer lo que deseaba. Ella no era mía. No ha sido mía por un largo tiempo.

Ella no debería estar aquí y yo no debería habérselo pedido. Así que en vez de aclararle las cosas como quería, seguí apoyado contra el árbol viéndome como el demonio y esperando que ella se volviera y echara a correr.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí y sus perfectos y blancos dientes atraparon su labio inferior entre ellos. Varias veces he tenido fantasías sobre esos labios. Ella apenas había cubierto sus largas y bronceadas piernas con unos shorts que me hicieron querer ir a la iglesia este sábado sólo para agradecerle a Dios por haberla creado.

—¡Oye! —dijo ella, ruborizándose.

Demonios, ella era fantástica. Nunca he envidiado nada que tuviera Anthony. Lo quería como a un hermano, era la única familia que verdaderamente amaba.

Cuando él destacó yo silenciosamente le eché porras. Él estuvo ahí a mi lado a través de una dura niñez, rogándole a sus padres que me dejaran dormir en su casa las noches en las que estaba demasiado asustado para volver al oscuro y vacío tráiler. Él siempre ha tenido lo que yo no: los padres perfectos, hogar, una vida, pero nada de eso importaba porque yo tenía a Bella. Seguro, los tres éramos amigos, pero Bella siempre fue mía. Ella siempre fue mi aliada, la persona a la que le he contado todos mis sueños y miedos, mi alma gemela. Después, como todo en la perfecta vida de Anthony, obtuvo a mi chica. La única cosa que podía llamar "mía" se convirtió en "de él".

—Viniste —dije, finalmente. Su rubor se profundizó.

—Sí, aunque no estoy segura por qué.

—Yo tampoco —respondí, ya que estábamos siendo honestos.

Ella dio un gran respiro, y puso sus manos en sus rodillas. Una pose innecesaria para ella cuando un bikini era la única cosa que cubría su generosa delantera. La vista era demasiado estimulante para lo que necesitaba así que aparté la mirada de su escote.

—Mira Edward, estoy aburrida y sola sin Anthony. Alice está trabajando de mesara en Hanks con Jasper. Pienso que me gustaría que fuéramos… amigos. Fuiste mi mejor amigo durante ocho años de mi vida. Me gustaría volver a eso.

—Ok —dije, agarrando mi camiseta y pasándomela sobre la cabeza para quitármela—. Nademos.

No volteé para ver si ella salía de esos diminutos shorts. Parte de mí quería observarla quitárselos pero la otra parte sabía que mi corazón no se las arreglaría al verla salir de aquella cosa. Mi corazón podrá ser negro pero aún podía sufrir un ataque.

Corrí y alcancé la cuerda colgante y por un momento fui un niño de nuevo volando sobre el lago. Cuando mi cabeza emergió, volteé hacia la orilla con la esperanza de echar un vistazo. Los shorts se habían ido y Bella estaba caminando hacia la cuerda. Esta no era la primera vez que la veía en un bikini pero era la primera vez que me había permitido a mi mismo disfrutar de la vista.

Mi corazón empezó a golpear contra mi pecho pero no pude quitarle la mirada de encima mientras agarraba la cuerda y se balanceaba sobre el agua y después daba una voltereta perfecta. Me tomó tres largas tardes enseñarle como tirarse de la cuerda y aterrizar suavemente en el agua. Ella tenía ocho años y estaba empeñada en hacer todo lo que Anthony y yo hacíamos.

La cabeza de Bella salió del agua y se inclinó hacia atrás mientras sus manos acomodaban sus rizos húmedos fuera de su rostro.

—No está tan fría como esperaba —dijo, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Hoy estamos a 34° y subiendo, antes de que acabe el mes esto se sentirá como el agua de una bañera. —Hice el esfuerzo de no parecer hipnotizado por la forma en la que sus largas pestañas se acomodaban en picos por el agua.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. He pasado tantos veranos como tú en este lago —dijo, como tratando de recordarnos a ambos en el lago de quien estábamos nadando en este momento. Quería que se sintiera cómoda conmigo. Si hablar de Anthony ayudaba, hablaría sobre él. Además, no estaría de más que recordara a quién pertenecía ella.

—Punto para ti. Lo lamento, esta nueva Bella no encaja con la Bells que conocí una vez. Generalmente olvido que la novia perfecta de Anthony es la misma chica que empezaba peleas conmigo en el lodo de la orilla.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de actuar como si yo fuera una persona diferente, Edward.

Crecí pero aún soy la misma chica. Además tú también has cambiado. El antiguo Edward no me hubiera ignorado completamente porque estaba muy ocupado besuqueándose con su noviecita como para notar mi existencia.

—No, pero el antiguo Edward no era sexy —repliqué con un guiño y le lancé agua a la cara. Su risa familiar hizo que mi pecho doliera un poco.

—Punto para ti. Supongo que tener a alguien como Tanya encima de ti distrae un poco. Puedo ver el rango dónde se ubica una vieja amiga debajo de echar un polvo.

Si hubiera sabido que Bella quería mi atención en algún momento, hubiera hecho a Tanya a un lado y le hubiera dedicado mi completa atención. Pero la mayoría del tiempo ella estaba enredada en los brazos de Anthony y yo necesitaba la distracción que Tanya me proporcionaba.

—Tanya no es tan modesta —respondí, dejándola sentir culpable.

El hoyuelo con el que siempre he estado fascinado desde el día en el que conocí a Bella apareció mientras ella me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

—Tanya no conoce la deficion de la palabra modestia. Ahora que, la palabra vulgar, estoy muy segura de que tiene su definicion en la punta de la legua.

¿Eran mis deseos hablando o sonaba algo celosa de Tanya?

—Tanya no es tan mala, sólo persigue lo que quiere —dije, esperando probar la reacción de Bella. Una expresión de molestia apareció en su rostro y se puso rígida. No pude contener la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios. Me gustaba el hecho de que le molestara que yo defendiera a Tanya.

—Tienes mal gusto en mujeres Edward Cullen —dijo.

La miré nadar hacia el muelle y salir para sentarse en la orilla, dándome la extremadamente placentera vista de su poco cubierto trasero. Me tomó algunos minutos recordar de qué habíamos estado hablando. El cuerpo mojado de Bella era lo único en lo que mi mente parecía enfocada. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y recordé su comentario sobre mi mal gusto en mujeres.

—Supongo que Anthony tiene mejor gusto, ¿no? —le pregunté y nadé hacia ella.

Ella frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior. Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando. Quería hacerla reír.

—Tal vez porque yo no lo enredo en público pero los dos sabemos que él lo puede hacer mejor.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—Eso crees tú. —Me las arreglé para sonar casual.

Ella miró hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa triste. El sol de la tarde estada justo al lado de ella, ocasionando que los largos rizos rubios que rodeaban su cabeza empezaran a brillar levemente. El efecto la hizo parecer el ángel que aparentaba ser. Intocable a menos de que fueras el perfecto Anthony Cullen.

—No soy ciega, Edward. No digo que yo piense que soy fea. Sé que soy pasablemente linda. Tengo un buen cabello y mi complexión no es mala. No tengo grandes ojos azules o largas pestañas pero mis ojos no están mal. No soy emocionante o llamativa. Anthony es perfecto. Algunas veces es difícil creer que me quiera.

Me alejé de ella temeroso de que la expresión incrédula de mi rostro dijera más de lo que ella necesitaba saber. Quería decirle como sus ojos chocolates hacían que los chicos la quisieran defender o la manera en la que sus dulces labios rosas eran hipnotizantes; o cómo ese simple hoyuelo causaba que mi pulso se disparara.

Quería puntualizar como esas largas y bronceadas piernas causaban que los chicos enloquecieran y que cuando usaba esas ajustadas blusas combatía contra la urgencia de taparla para que ningún tipo que la viera quisiera ir a casa para hacerse una paja con su imagen en la cabeza. Pero no podía decir ninguna de esas cosas. Forzando mi expresión para verse casual, la miré.

—No creo que te des el crédito que mereces. Anthony no te eligió por la manera en la que te ves. —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Ella suspiró y miró sus manos. Tuve que volver mi cabeza antes de que mis ojos empezaran a avanzar más allá de su escote.

—No soy siempre buena. De verdad me esfuerzo en serlo. Quiero ser digna de Anthony, de verdad, pero es como si esta otra yo dentro de mí tratara de salir. La combato pero no soy buena en ello todo el tiempo. Anthony tiene que mantenerme a raya.

¿Mantenerla a raya? Me obligué a mi mismo a relajar mis manos que se habían convertido en puños. ¿Anthony la había hecho pensar que había algo mal en ella? Seguro que él no sabía que ella se sentía de esta manera.

—Bells, no has sido más que perfecta desde que decidiste madurar. Seguro, tú acostumbrabas ayudarme a poner ranas en los buzones de la gente, pero esa niña se ha ido. Querías ser perfecta y lo has logrado.

Ella rió amargamente. Me permití verla. El hoyuelo estaba ahí mientras ella veía hacia el agua.

—Si tú supieras. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Dime. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustaría saber que no eres tan perfecta. Me gustaría saber que la chica que alguna vez conocí sigue aún ahí por alguna parte.

Ella volvió a reír y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—De ninguna manera voy a admitir mis errores contigo. Considerando que la mayoría de ellos están en mi cabeza y nunca los he resuelto.

—No te pido que me reveles todos tus oscuros secretos, Bells. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pudiste haber hecho tan mal para que creas que Anthony tiene que ser estricto contigo.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rosas pero ella mantuvo la mirada donde estaba. Después de unos minutos de silencio me paré y me estiré.

—Está bien. En realidad no necesito que me digas que a veces olvidas ir al asilo cada semana. —Empecé a caminar enojado conmigo mismo por sonar como idiota.

—Esas son cosas que Anthony tiene que ayudarme a recordar… pero en realidad no me refería a eso.

Ella lo dijo tan bajo que casi no la escucho. Me detuve y volteé hacia ella. Ella me miraba fijamente a través de sus pestañas mojadas.

—Soy como cualquier chica adolescente. Envidio a Tanya porque ella puede ser quien quiere ser. Yo no. Pero no es culpa de Anthony. Nunca he sido capaz de oponerme a esos impulsos. Mis padres esperan que sea buena.

—¿Quieres ser como Tanya? —dije, con horror.

Ella se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No exactamente. No deseo vomitar en mi misma, y ser cargada dentro de mi casa, ebria… o ser conocida como una zorra. Pero por una vez me gustaría saber qué se siente dar más que un beso. Ser tocada. —Ella paró y volvió su mirada hacia el agua—. Tal vez sólo para saber cómo se siente la excitación de salir a escondidas de mi casa o saber que se siente ser querida por alguien tan desesperadamente que no se pueda controlar al besarme. Tal vez, sólo sentirse deseada. —Ella paró de nuevo y puso sus manos sobre su cara—. Por favor olvida todo lo que dije.

Dejó que sus manos cayeran de su rostro y volvió su mirada culpable hacia mí. La expresión vacía en sus ojos estaba matándome. Quería asegurarle que nada estaba mal con ella. Quería prometerle que le demostraría exactamente cuan loco me traía. Ella se quedó parada.

—Así que ya conoces mis secretos, Edward. Así como en los viejos tiempos. Creo que eso nos hace amigos de nuevo ¿eh? —La sonrisa en sus labios tembló.

—Sí, lo hace.

* * *

**Querida diana rusher si no muestras signos de vida en las próximas 24 horas mandare a James para que te rastree **


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**BELLA**

Observé como la minivan de mis padres salía de la calzada antes de levantar el teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

**"¿Te gustaría venir a ver una película en mi casa?"**

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente en mi pecho.

**"¿Y tus padres?"** Respondió inmediatamente.

**"Estarán fuera por dos noches"**

Mi padre llevaba a mamá a Birmingham por su aniversario.

Mi celular sonó asustándome, tanto que lo tiré. Luché por recogerlo, estaba preocupada de que quizá fuera Anthony. Nunca sería capaz de ocultar el sentimiento de culpa en mi voz si tuviera que hablar con él. Era Edward.

―Hola ―dije al teléfono.

―Dejaré mi camioneta en el parque y caminare a tu casa a través del bosque. Deja la puerta trasera abierta.

Él no quería que nadie viera su camioneta aquí. Sabía que era por mi beneficio.

Probablemente lo mejor era que él no se estacionara frente a mi casa. Él sólo era mi amigo pero… seguía siendo un chico. Un chico malo. Bella Swan no traería chicos a casa mientras sus padres están fuera de la ciudad.

―Está bien, si es lo que quieres hacer.

―Así es. ―Su profunda voz me hizo temblar por dentro.

―Entonces, nos vemos pronto ―respondí.

―Sí ―dijo antes de colgar.

Me quedé viendo mi celular en la palma de mi mano intentando averiguar por qué lo había invitado a venir. Esta no podría ser una buena idea. Tiré mi celular en la cama y me dirigí a la ducha. No quería pensar en la regla que estaba rompiendo.

Eso no podía ser malo. Tan sólo era una pequeña regla, comparándola con las reglas en general. Me refiero que había reglas más grandes que podría romper.

Además necesitaba romper alguna regla antes de volverme loca.

Una luz iluminó la puerta trasera lo cual provocó que mariposas revolotearan frenéticamente en mi estomago. Escuché como se abría y cerraba el pestillo de la puerta. Rápidamente me deslicé en un vestido blanco de verano después de probar varios conjuntos informales, tenía que decidir por el que me hiciera lucir mejor. El vestido era corto con tirantes por lo que parecía lo suficientemente casual para una noche de películas, creo… daba igual. Estudié mis pies descalzos. Acababa de pintar mis uñas de los pies con un esmalte rosa caramelo y decidí quedarme sin zapatos. Incluso era más casual.

Me dirigí a la sala para saludar a mi invitado. Dejé de respirar cuando vi a Edward parado en la cocina. El color negro siempre lucía bien en él, pero verlo parado en mi cocina en una ajustada camiseta negra y unos pantalones para montar me hizo marearme. Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

―Hey. ―Me las arreglé mentalmente para que sonara lo más casual posible.

El asintió con la cabeza y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la nevera y abrirla.

―Tengo sed. ¿Puedo tomar una coca? ―preguntó sin voltear a verme.

―Um claro, seguro. También ordené pizza. Debería llegar en unos minutos. Por si tienes hambre.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y abrió la lata de coca-cola que tenía en la mano, luego tomó un trago.

―Siempre tengo hambre ―respondió.

―Bien. ―No sabía que mas decir.

Yo había invitado a Edward a ver una película en mi casa. Ahora él estaba aquí, todo lo que decía sonaba a gloria y yo no sabía que decir. Caminó hacía mi sonriendo.

―Relájate Bells, sólo soy yo. ―Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la sala de estar―. Ahora vamos a ver qué tipo de películas tienes.

Tragué nerviosamente, di media vuelta y lo seguí al salón. Esta era una mala idea.

Estaba actuando como una idiota. Así no es como actúan los amigos. Si quería ser su amiga tenía que empezar a actuar como tal, no como una loca enamorada.

―Alquilé dos películas en blockbuster . Si no te gusta ninguna puedes tomar alguna de las que tengo en mi habitación, pero te advierto que la mayoría son comedias románticas. Las que alquilé probablemente sean más de tu estilo.

Me mantuve alejada de él porque mis mejillas estaban calientes y odiaba la idea de que él me viera sonrojarme. Estaba siendo muy tonta. Alcancé las películas de acción que había alquilado y me giré para sentarme, cuando él se movió detrás de mí, me congelé. Mi cuerpo se puso en alerta máxima y tomé grandes bocanadas de aire.

―Déjame ver ―susurró en mi oído.

Colocó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me quito las películas de las manos. Cuando nuestras manos se rozaron, contuve la respiración. Por un segundo se detuvo en esa posición, luego se alejó rápidamente. Mi alocado comportamiento lo hizo sentir incomodo.

―Buena elección. He estado esperando para verlas, pero Tanya y yo no acostumbramos ver películas.

ElnombredeTanyasonó

Me giré sobre la punta de mis pies. como una advertencia para mí.

―Bien, elige una y ponla. Voy a buscar el dinero antes de que llegue la pizza.

Pero primero iría a echarme agua en la cara y calmarme. No esperé por su respuesta y abandoné la habitación.

El timbré sonó mientras sacaba dinero de mi cartera. El repartidor probablemente sea alguien de la escuela. Edward atendiendo la puerta no parecía ser la mejor idea.

Corrí fuera de mi habitación y me topé cara a cara con Edward. Para ser más exactos, cara con pecho. Un pecho que olía realmente bien. Cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente.

―Esperaré aquí mientras tú pagas ―dijo en un susurro.

Asentí con la cabeza y pasé alrededor de él. En el momento en que abrí la puerta me sentí aliviada de que Edward se escondiera. Era Jimmy Noles un jugador del equipo de fútbol.

―¿Qué tal todo, Bella? ―preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

―Um, bien, gracias.

―Yo creo que extrañas a Anthony.

―Sí, lo hago ―respondí asintiendo y depositando el dinero en su mano―. Gracias, quédate con el cambio.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

―Genial, gracias Bella. Nos vemos.

Le devolví la sonrisa y cerré la puerta. Edward dio un paso y entró al recibidor.

―Eso huele bien.

Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero no creía poder comer nada. Edward tomó la caja de mis manos, se acercó al sofá y colocó la caja en la mesa para el café.

―Traeré algunos platos desechables.

El comenzó a abrir la caja.

―No es necesario que traigas uno para mí, aunque una servilleta no me vendría mal.

Edward se las arreglo para comerse la mayor parte de la pizza antes de que yo lograra tragar un pedazo. Estaba contenta de que él no se sintiera incómodo por mi tonto comportamiento. Se reclinó en el sofá con los ojos en la película, después de frotar sus manos con la servilleta. Dejé mi plato sobre unos ejemplares de Garden & Gun7 que mi padre había comprado que estaban encima de la mesa del café.

―Te dejé dos pedazos más de pizza. No puedes estar llena.

Volteé a verlo.

―Quieres decir que no has dejado de comer porque estabas lleno.

―No, sólo estaba siendo considerado. Nunca me lleno ―dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Me recosté en el sofá.

―Come todo lo que quieras, yo estoy llena.

En lugar de inclinarse para coger otra rebanada, como yo creí que haría, puso toda su atención en mí.

―¿Por qué me invitaste esta noche, Bells?

Mi cara palideció. ¿Por qué lo había invitado? Responder esa pregunta no era algo fácil.

Desde que él atravesó la puerta, he estado actuando ridículamente. Con Anthony nunca me faltaban las palabras. Edward me afectaba. Ahora, él se estaba aburriendo a muerte con la hija del pastor mientras podría estar gastando su tiempo con su sensual y ardiente novia haciendo cosas de las que ni siquiera he oído hablar. Yo le estaba privando de una noche emocionante. La idea de que él probablemente vino a mi casa para hacerme compañía en lo que su primo estaba fuera del pueblo, me hizo sentir fatal. Él estaba haciendo una obra de caridad y yo no podía hablar de algo más interesante. Bueno, al menos le di de comer.

―Lo siento. Creo que no quería estar sola. Puedes irte. Sé que esto debe ser aburrido comparado con lo que acostumbras a hacer. ―Me las arreglé para mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, pero no aparto su mirada de mí.

―Estar contigo no es aburrido. Es sólo que luces incómoda. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Tengo la sensación de que estas pensando que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Suspiré y le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

―No, quiero que te quedes. Nunca he traído a casa otro chico aparte de Anthony y eso sólo cuando mis padres están aquí. Estoy nerviosa. No es que yo no te quiera aquí.

―¿Por qué te hago sentir nerviosa? ―preguntó mirándome.

―No lo sé ―respondí honestamente.

―Mmm, creo que te equivocas ―me contradijo sonriendo.

―¿Qué?

―Tú has tenido otros chicos aquí. Yo venía aquí muy seguido. Tu habitación luce igual.

Sonreí. Tenía razón. Sólo necesitaba recordar que éste era el mismo muchacho que solía tirarse en la cama conmigo y ver películas.

Cerró el espacio que había entre nosotros y se relajó recargando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

―No muerdo, sólo soy yo Bells. Lo prometo. Ven aquí y veamos la película.

Estudié el espacio entre sus brazos y la idea de acurrucarse contra él era muy tentadora. Pero no creí que él tuviera eso en mente. Así que en lugar de eso, me recosté en el sofá con cuidado de no tocarlo. Su mano no vino y me atrajo contra él.

Se mantuvo en su lado del sofá y me sentí decepcionada.

―Relájate y ve la película ―dijo, con una voz suave que nunca había escuchado en él. Eso me hizo sentir segura.

El brazo de Edward terminó por caer en mis hombros. Distraídamente comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos en la parte superior de mi brazo. Era como si pequeñas cargas eléctricas fueran zumbando a través de mi cuerpo. Tenía la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta que respiraba con dificultad. Cerré los ojos y fantaseé acerca de meter mis manos bajo su camiseta y tocar su suave piel y cubrir sus firmes abdominales. Lo miré a través de mis pestañas y vi que toda su atención estaba puesta en la película. No tenía idea de lo loca que me ponía. Poco a poco me acerqué a él, hasta que mi cabeza estuvo en el hueco de sus brazos. El olor a jabón Irish Spring8 y aire libre llenó mis sentidos. Anthony siempre olía a colina. Me gusta el jabón. Giré la cabeza lo suficiente para poder olerlo mejor. Su brazo ligeramente apretado a mi alrededor. Él no insinuó nada con eso, pero me sentí tan bien. Giré mi cuerpo hacía él y cerré los ojos. Dejé volar mi imaginación y me pregunté cómo se sentiría sin esa molesta camiseta cubriéndole el torso.

―Bells. ―La voz de Edward interrumpió mis fantasías.

―Hmm… ―Me las arreglé para responder sin que mi mano tocara sus

abdominales.

―¿Qué estés haciendo? ―Su voz no sonaba bien. Había un tono de pánico que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ahogué un grito cuando me di cuenta de que había subido la pierna sobre el muslo de Edward. El dobladillo de mi vestido de verano apenas cubría mis bragas. Para empeorarlo más, mi mano se había hundido bajo su camiseta negra y sentía su piel suave y cálida. El horror se apoderó de mí haciéndome quitar la mano de su camiseta y sentarme.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ―exclamé―. Lo siento… yo no estaba… lo siento. ―No podía mirarlo a los ojos. ¡No después de haber estado sobre él! En cambio, hice lo único que podía pensar: corrí a mi habitación.

Empujé la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que se cerrara de un golpe, pero el fuerte crujido nunca llegó.

―Bells, espera. ―La voz de Edward hizo que me encogiera. ¡OH DIOS! ¿Por qué tuvo que seguirme? ¿No pudo sólo haberse ido? No podía voltear a verlo.

―Lo siento… sólo vete, está bien.

Me crucé de brazos y miré fijamente por la ventana esperando a que él se fuera.

Sus brazos me abrazaron por detrás y yo gemí por la humillación, eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Él sólo trataba de reconfortarme.

―No sé qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya, pero por la forma en que actuaste me imagino que es bastante malo. ―El recargó su cabeza en mi hombro―. Tú quieres que me vaya y lo haré. Pero antes quiero que entiendas algo.

Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y contenía las lágrimas en mis ojos. Responder me era imposible

―Yo inicie lo que sucedió allí. No tú. No estaba preparado para esa reacción. Pensé que tú me empujarías lejos, no… acercarte más. ―Paró de hablar y su respiración era cálida en mi cuello, sus labios tocaron mis hombros desnudos. Me estremecí y sus manos recorrieron mis brazos hasta cubrirlos―. No debería tocarte, pero no puedo detenerme ―murmuró de nuevo en mi oído.

Yo quería contradecirlo. No era su culpa. Quería decirle que yo fui la que se dejó llevar. Pero no podía manejar nada más que un leve lloriqueo.

―No puedo hacer esto Bells. Dios lo sabe, quiero pero no puedo. ―Y después se fue.

Me giré para verlo atravesar la puerta. Quería llamarlo para que regresara más que nada en el mundo, pero no lo hice.

* * *

**Bueno chicas como les decía no pude resistirme , lo se soy débil culpo a mi madre por ese defecto.**

**Les comento chicas esta adaptación tratare de subir capítulos diarios pero es mas difícil que las demás ya que se des configuró y debo básicamente re-escribirla.**

**Es todo por hoy y pasen a "Como casase con un Marques"(upps ya ven no puedo dejar de subir adaptaciones)**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

La alerta de mensaje de texto me despertó. Me froté los ojos y traté de enfocar antes de alcanzar mi teléfono. El mensaje era de Edward.

**"Buenos días".**

El shock de ver su nombre en mi teléfono tan temprano, me hizo sentarme rápidamente y después me dejé caer contra la almohada en cuanto lo sucedido la noche anterior vino a mi mente. Casi podía sentir los labios de Edward en mi hombro y sentí un escalofrío bajo las sabanas.

**"Cuando despiertes, llámame**", apareció en mi pantalla.

Debí haberlo ignorado. Debí ignorar el mensaje y pretender que anoche no había pasado nada, pero el recuerdo de su aliento en mi oído y sus manos acariciando mis brazos tiraron todas mis buenas intenciones por la ventana.

**"Ya estoy despierta",** contesté al mensaje.

En menos de un minuto mi teléfono sonó, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido.

Podía ignorar su llamada y salvarnos a ambos de futuros problemas o contestar y olvidarme de las consecuencias.

—Hola.

—Hey.

Su voz me alegró y al instante contesté.

—Oye, sobre anoche —comencé.

—Quiero verte hoy —me interrumpió.

Mi corazón saltó y sonreí hacia el techo. Él quería verme.

—Está bien —respondí rápidamente.

—¿Te importaría venir aquí?

—¿A tu casa? —pregunté.

—Sí, necesito hacer algunas cosas que mi mamá quiere ¿Por qué no vienes a hacerme algo de compañía?

Me senté en la cama sonriendo como una idiota.

—Estaré ahí en 30 minutos ¿ya desayunaste?

—No, todavía no.

—Yo llevo el desayuno entonces —contesté.

—Suena bien.

—Bueno, nos vemos.

Él dudó un minuto y luego dijo:

—Nos vemos pronto.

Mi corazón iba a toda velocidad y con un salto me dirigí a la cocina a hacer algunos bizcochos antes de bañarme.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**EDWARD**

Tomé mi teléfono por décima vez para llamar y cancelar, cuando vi el Jetta de Bella girar por el sendero de grava, genial. Exitosamente luché contra todas mis buenas intenciones lo suficiente para que ella llegara aquí. Esto estaba mal.

Lastimar personas no es algo con lo que tenga problemas ¿pero lastimar a Anthony?

Eso no estaba en discusión.

Bella salió de su coche, usando otro pequeño vestido y cargando un plato de comida. Observé el balanceo de su cadera bajo la delgada tela hasta que llegó a mí, las comisuras de su boca formaron una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, decidí que no me importaba si yo estaba jugando sucio. Anthony no estaba aquí y yo no veía como me podía ayudar, el debió de haber mantenido su trasero en casa.

—Hice bocadillos de salchicha —dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Yum, me muero de hambre —contesté, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que pasara, una brisa alborotó su cabello mientras pasaba junto a mí, ¿Por qué tiene que oler tan bien? Cerré la puerta y me giré para beberme el aroma.

Anoche cuando la dejé había ido derechito con Tanya. Recordándome a mí mismo quien era, había sido muy importante, Tanya se había mostrado bastante dispuesta pero mi cuerpo parecía no olvidar lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de Bella acurrucado contra mí.

—No creí que me fueras a llamar —dijo ella suavemente, mientras estudiaba el plato de bocadillos que ella sostenía. Debí de haber tenido un momento de debilidad esta mañana cuando desperté de un sueño increíblemente bueno, que ella protagonizó. Todo en lo que pensaba, era en estar cerca de ella de nuevo.

—Detesto la manera en la que las cosas se dieron ayer.

Ella se sonrojó y me miró.

—Siento mucho la manera en la que actúe.

Demonios, demonios, demonios, no me iba a ser posible resistirme a ella y empujando a Anthony al oscuro y profundo olvido de mi mente caminé hacia ella, tomé el plato de bocadillos y los dejé sobre el mostrador.

—Te dije anoche que yo lo empecé, debería ser yo quien se disculpara.

Ella dejó salir una pequeña risa y se quedó mirando sus pies.

—No, recuerdo claramente que fue mi pierna la que se subió en tu regazo y mi mano la que estaba sobre tu camiseta. Tú me habías dejado de tocar por completo.

Gracias por tratar de quitarme la culpa, pero yo estaba allí Edward.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la traje hacia mí. Ahora mismo, no me importa a quien le pertenece. Yo la deseaba y no podía ver más allá de mi necesidad.

—Mírame —le susurré y mi dedo se deslizó debajo de su barbilla, inclinando su cara para que pudiera ver sus ojos.

—La única razón por la que no te agarré y te puse sobre mí anoche fue porque por primera vez en mi vida quiero algo que pertenece a la única persona que amo.

Empecé a tocarte anoche porque no podía mantener las manos apartadas de ti.

Pensé que si podía tocarte un poco, sería capaz de manejarlo. Pero entonces no reaccionaste de la manera que yo esperaba. —Me detuve y cerré los ojos. Dejar la mirada fija en ella mientras hablaba de su reacción a mi contacto, era difícil.

Esos enormes e inocentes ojos verdes absorbiendo cada palabra que salía de mi boca ¡Dios! ella era perfecta.

—Y mis buenas intenciones fueron desvaneciéndose rápidamente, si hubieras seguido tocándome sólo unos pocos segundos, me hubiera perdido. Yo estaba colgando de un hilo, un hilo muy delgado.

Ella dio un paso atrás de mi abrazo e hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Bueno, gracias por decir eso. —Ella se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el mostrador y comenzó a quitar el plástico de la charola.

—Ambos lo amamos, ninguno quiere lastimarlo, pero… nos atraemos. Tenemos una historia entre los tres. Los últimos años sólo hemos sido Anthony y yo. No quería que fuera del modo que pasó y creo que todos podemos ser amigos, prometo mantener mis manos en su lugar y tu prometerás lo mismo.

Me miró por encima del hombro y se movió para poner los bocadillos en unos platos que encontró en el escurridor. Diciéndole que haría cualquier cosa que pidiera, no era mi mejor movimiento. Asentí y fui a sacar vasos y jugo de naranja para que pudiéramos desayunar juntos, tal como solíamos hacer.

**-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-**

—¡DETENTE, EDWARD! —chilló Bella mientras corría a un lado de la camioneta lejos de la manguera de agua que había dirigido en su dirección.

—Pero tienes jabón en los brazos, sólo estoy tratando de quitártelo —repliqué, su risa apretó algo dentro de mi y me forcé a no pensar en ello.

—Seguro que sí, empapándome, prefiero mis brazos jabonosos, muchas gracias.

—Vamos Bells sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, además ni siquiera estas usando una blusa blanca, no tengo razón para mojarte.

Ella caminó al frente de mi camioneta con cautela, no se fiaba de mí, solté la manguera y levanté ambas manos.

—Ves, lo prometo —le aseguré.

Ella hizo de lado la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior

—Hmmm, de acuerdo.

La miré acercarse lentamente a la cubeta de agua jabonosa para tomar la esponja que se le había caído. Antes de que pudiera responder me lanzó una húmeda y jabonosa esponja a la cara y se rió antes de dar la vuelta y correr de vuelta al otro lado de la camioneta.

—Tú lo pediste —le grité y me fui por el lado opuesto para atraparla.

—Lo siento —gritó entre risas.

—Muy tarde para disculparte cariño, te atraparé.

—Edward ¡lo prometo! Por favor, no me la lances. —Se agachó en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—Bueno ¿acaso no es dulce? —La voz de Tanya me tomó por sorpresa, dejé de perseguir a Bella y tiré la esponja mojada en la cubeta antes de girarme a mirar a Tanya, apoyada contra el Camaro rojo manzana de su mamá. Su mirada furiosa se dirigió hacia Bella, giré a verla, parada junto a la cabina de mi camioneta, sosteniendo una esponja húmeda mientras estudiaba nerviosamente a Tanya.

La comparación entre ellas era como el día y la noche. Donde Tanya encajaba en este descuidado aparcadero, Bella se veía totalmente fuera de lugar. El viejo Macklery salía por su puerta frontal con una cerveza en la mano, gritándole a su esposa antes de azotar la puerta. Todo a mi alrededor dejaba de existir cuando estaba con Bella, no era de sorprender que no me hubiera dado cuenta de la llegada de Tanya, cuando volví a ella le di una mirada de advertencia.

—No te escuché llegar.

Ella levantó las cejas y dirigió la furiosa mirada hacia mí. Ya sabia por qué había venido, la pequeña apretada minifalda y la blusa de cuello halter que apenas cubría sus pechos, significaba que ella venia en busca de acción.

—Te diviertes demasiado como para darte cuenta de algo más que no sea ella.

¡Demonios! Esto no era bueno, Bella era la única persona por la que Tanya se sentía amenazada, no importaba lo linda que siempre se había portado Bella, Tanya la odiaba y encontrarla mojada en agua jabonosa con un pequeño y delgado vestido, lavando mi camioneta no se veía muy inocente que digamos. Bella se veía endemoniadamente sexy, toda mojada y jabonosa, un hecho que sabía no pasaría desapercibido por Tanya, le hubiera encantado ver a Bella estrellarse y después quemarse, necesitaba decir algo pero no podía pensar qué.

—Hola Tanya, se me ha hecho tarde para irme, me alegra que hayas llegado para tomar mi lugar —dijo Bella rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Vi la preocupación en sus labios fruncidos, si empujar a Tanya en el Camaro y forzarla a irse la hiciera sonreír y reír de nuevo, lo haría. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me regaló una brillante sonrisa, de esas que ella suele regalarme, del tipo forzado, no a las que me había acostumbrado estos últimos días.

—Anthony se enterará que vine a ver como estabas y te entretuve en su ausencia tal como pidió. Parece que tienes a alguien que no dudará mucho en acelerarte —dijo mirándome, luego volvió su atención hacia Tanya y le regaló la misma sonrisa forzada.

—Diviértanse ustedes dos —se despidió de Tanya—. Nos vemos luego.

Miré como Bells caminaba hacia su auto y se metía en él toda mojada, quería correr tras ella y rogarle que no se fuera pero sabía que era el modo de salvar nuestros traseros con Anthony. No había sido capaz de pensar qué decir y le había dejado toda la explicación a ella.

—Me parece difícil de creer que Anthony le haya pedido que viniera a tener una pelea de agua jabonosa contigo —dijo Tanya caminando hacia mí.

— ¡Cállate! —le contesté y fui a levantar la manguera para terminar de enjuagar mi camioneta.

—La odio Edward, lo sabes y si necesita ser niñera de alguien más que lo sea pero ella no es de tu interés.

—No me digas con quien puedo y no puedo pasar tiempo Tanya.

—¡Demonios! Claro que lo haré, la última vez que supe las cosas estaban en su lugar, tú eres mío. No te quiero cerca de ella, mantente de una puta vez lejos de ella o le diré a Anthony lo amigables que estaban cuando llegué ¡No soy ciega Edward!

Vi el modo en que la mirabas, ella bien podría haber estado desnuda.

Levanté mi cabeza y la miré.

—Nadie me amenaza Tanya, lo sabes muy bien, no te equivoques.

—Así que tú puedes manosear a la novia de tu primo y yo me tengo que sentar y verlo.

—¡No la estaba manoseando! Estábamos lavando mi camioneta, somos amigos Tanya, ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, nuestra amistad no es un problema y Anthony está bien con eso. Bella es muy buena para mí, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, Anthony lo sabe y tú deberías saberlo.

Tanya no dijo nada, comencé a enjuagar la camioneta esperando que la conversación terminara.

—Pero te gusta.

No sonó como pregunta, era más bien una declaración.

—Sí Tanya, ella es la novia de mi primo, es linda y amable, todo lo que nosotros no somos, a todo el mundo le agrada, a todos menos a ti.

—Me refiero a que te agrada, de que te gusta. La manera en que la miras, tú la quieres.

Había un millón de cosas que yo quería decir pero decir cualquiera de ellas

hubiera sido mi peor movimiento, mantener la boca de Tanya cerrada era lo mas

importante.

—Ella es la chica de Anthony.

* * *

**Chicas ya regrese, me voy a apurar por que me escape de mi familia y no he comido para poder subir los capítulos en el siguiente contestare sus review, **

**Por cierto si mi familia pregunta por mi no me han visto eh.**


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a andrixcedemar muchísimas gracias por tus consejos, espero y continues por aqui**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**BELLA**

—¡Oh, vamos, será divertido! —me aseguró Alice por enésima vez.

Fruncí el ceño a su espalda mientras ella bajaba del coche. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para arrastrarme al campo de Mason. Cuando me pidió salir con ella esta noche había pensado que se refería a ver una peli y quizás ir de compras. No había pensado que se referiría a llevarme al campo.

Dejé de hacer aburridos agujeros en su espalda y eché un vistazo al camión estacionado de Edward. No había sabido nada de él desde que lo había dejado con Tanya en su caravana. Al principio esperaba un mensaje de texto o una llamada, pero después de veinticuatro horas me di cuenta de que no tendría noticias de él. Tanya no parecía muy contenta con mi presencia allí.

Debería haber previsto esta reacción.

—Vamos Bella. —Alice abrió mi puerta y me sonrió. Su cabello corto rebotaba mientras agitaba su brazo hacia el campo—. Hay una vida fuera de Anthony Cullen. Te prometo que la hay —bromeó mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol que se le habían deslizado por la nariz.

—Lo sé. —No tenía idea de lo consciente que estaba de eso—. Pero llegar al campo sin Anthony parece no tener sentido. Me refiero a que Noa estará aquí pronto y seré la tercera rueda.

—Tonterías. Jasper estará al tanto de nuestros datos. —Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y tiró de mí hacia el claro.

La hoguera y la música estaban ya bombeando. El olor de la madera de nogal quemada llenaba el aire nocturno. Los diferentes grupos se reunieron en torno a la iluminación del claro, mientras que algunas parejas ya estaban haciendo su camino hacia la intimidad de las sombras en interior de los árboles.

Yo caminaba junto a Alice escuchando su charla continua sobre el nuevo camión que Jasper había comprado. Había estado intentando con tanto esfuerzo ignorar lo que me rodeaba y a todo el mundo a mi alrededor, que me tomó por sorpresa cuando Mike se sentó en un tronco y me atrajo a su lado.

—Miren a quién saqué de su escondite —anunció Alice al grupo.

—Bella Vive —dijo Riley Biers desde el otro lado del fuego y trató de pavonearse ante nosotras. Su consumo de alcohol sin embargo lo hizo parecer más bien un mal paso de baile.

—Perderse esa cara bonita por aquí —dijo Riley en broma con un gesto para que Alice se moviera y así pudiera tomar su lugar junto a mí—. No veo cómo es eso. Tú sólo vienes por aquí cuando está Swan. ¿No hay amor para mí? —Él se inclinó hacia mí y me miró de reojo.

Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento y sabía que ya había consumido una copa de más. Esta era una típica reacción de Riley a la bebida. Él coqueteaba con todo el mundo.

—Esto es un tipo de lugar para parejas y mi otra mitad no está cerca. —Forcé una sonrisa en mis labios para permanecer en el lugar. Él pasó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a su lado.

—Puedo arreglar eso para ti, dulce corazón. Voy a deshacerme de esa perra con la que estoy si me prometes que me seguirás hacia aquellos árboles.

Eché un vistazo a Alice buscando su ayuda y todo lo que conseguí fue una salvaje expresión de pánico de sus ojos. Ella comenzó a escanear la multitud. Sabía que estaba buscando a Jasper para que acudiera al rescate.

—Hum, está bien Riley —le dije y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida porque él tenía las dos manos en mi cintura y tiraba de mí hacia su regazo antes de que pudiera escapar. Mi corazón latía y luché contra el impulso de gritar.

—Deja que Riley se vaya. Si Anthony se entera de esto te va a matar. —La demanda de Alice cayó en oídos sordos. Riley se rió entre dientes y pasó su mano por mi pierna. Le di una bofetada y luché para levantarme de nuevo.

—Anthony no está aquí —dijo sosteniéndome firmemente en el lugar.

—Hombre Riley, déjala ir —exclamó Mike Newton mientras trotaba hacia nosotros.

Por suerte, la voz de Riley había llamado la atención de Mike. Estiró la mano para tomar la mía y me levantó.

Riley se echó a reír.

—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco. Ella es la única pieza de culo respingón que no he tenido nunca en esta ciudad. Anthony la mantiene toda para sí mismo.

Mike me apretó la mano.

—El único culo por el que tienes que estar preocupado es el tuyo. Una vez que Anthony se entere de esto te va a dar una buena paliza cuando te agarre.

Riley se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco demostrando lo mucho que había bebido.

—¡Ah! yo sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco. No le hice daño. Toda esa dulce belleza virgen está todavía en su lugar. Vete ahora y corre pequeña hija de predicador —exclamó Riley mientras yo gateaba de nuevo hacia el coche de Alice. No me giré para comprobar si ella me estaba siguiendo. Sólo sabía que tenía que escapar.

Llegué a su coche y tiré de la manija sólo para encontrarlo cerrado. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo corrían por mi cara. Tomé una bocanada profunda de aire dejando que el resto de las lágrimas cayeran libres. Por qué el comportamiento de Riley me sentó tan mal, no estaba segura. No era como si realmente me hubiera hecho daño. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y apreté las dos manos contra él rezando para no enfermar. Anthony había sido mi escudo durante tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante situaciones como esa. Odiaba ser tan ingenua.

La Bella mala hubiera sabido qué hacer. Se me escapó un sollozo y apoyé la frente contra la ventana fría de la puerta del coche. Dos brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me empecé a girar cuando el olor del jabón Irish Spring llegó a mi nariz.

—Soy yo. Ahora estás a salvo. —Con el sonido de la voz de Edward se me escapó un sollozo y me di la vuelta para arrojarme en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, no estaba allí. Llegué demasiado tarde. Pero te juro que Riley Biers nunca se acercará a ti otra vez. —Sus palabras me hicieron llorar más fuerte y me aferré a su camiseta enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Shhh está bien Bells. Déjame llevarte al camión antes de que alguien venga en busca de cualquiera de nosotros —me susurró al oído.

Dejé que me llevara a su camioneta y me pusiera en el interior.

—Le dije a Alice que cuidaré de ti —dijo mientras se metía en la camioneta. Me sequé la cara y asentí con la cabeza.

—Gracias. Yo le dije que venir aquí era una mala idea. Este no es lugar para mujeres solteras. —Traté de hacer que mi voz sonara clara pero no pude.

Edward subió al camión, luego se inclinó y abrió la guantera. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la sangre que cubría sus nudillos. Jadeando le cogí la mano.

—¡Oh Dios Mío!

Una risa baja vibró en su pecho mientras tomaba el trapo que había sacado de la guantera y se limpiaba la sangre de la mano.

—No es mi sangre Bells —me tranquilizó. Poco a poco solté su muñeca y le dejé terminar la limpieza de lo que supuse era la sangre de Riley—. Como ya he dicho, Riley no se acercará a ti otra vez.

Asentí con la cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que tenía que decir. Nunca había tenido a alguien que peleara por mí antes. Era una sensación extraña.

El calor corriendo por encima de mí mientras miraba los nudillos un poco raspados de Edward quedar limpios fue sorprendente. Al parecer, me gustaba la idea de él partiéndole la cara a Riley.

—Siento no haberte llamado —me dijo.

Arranqué la mirada de la mano de Edward y lo miré a los ojos. La expresión de preocupación en ellos tiró de mi corazón.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. No tengo ninguna razón para esperar que me llames. Sólo espero que el venir aquí no cause problemas entre tú y Tanya.

Vale, era una mentira, pero él no lo sabía.

—No importa lo que ella diga. Tomo mis propias decisiones.

Quería preguntarle qué quería decir con ese comentario, pero no dije nada.

—¿Quieres ir a casa ahora? —me preguntó.

No quería ir si me podía quedar con él, pero la verdad sólo causaría más problemas.

—Hum, bueno, no tengo adonde ir.

Edward me miró y una sonrisa pícara salió de sus labios. No podía dejar de sonreír en respuesta.

—¿Qué tal una partida de billar?

—¿Billar?

—Sí, billar. Hay un pequeño lugar fuera de los límites de la ciudad donde voy a jugar al billar.

Asentí con la cabeza poco a poco antes de admitir:

—No sé cómo jugar al billar.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

**-00-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0**

Edward entró en el pequeño estacionamiento de grava de un bar. Motos, golpeados camiones viejos y algunos antiguos modelos de coches deportivos llenaban el limitado espacio.

Miré por encima de Edward.

—Este es un bar.

Él se rió y se inclinó sobre mí para abrir la puerta del camión.

—Sí princesa, lo es. La cerveza y el billar van de la mano. ¿A dónde creías que íbamos?

Esto sonaba como una mala idea. En realidad, sabía que era una mala idea. Dudé mientras Edward se bajaba del camión. Dio la vuelta y se detuvo en mi puerta tendiéndome la mano.

—Vamos Bells. Te prometo que nadie de aquí te va a morder.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente y metí mi mano en la suya. Quería vivir un poco y esto era sin duda vivir un poco.

—Vamos a hacerlo —le dije sonriéndole.

Me apretó la mano antes de llevarme dentro.

Una banda tocaba una versión muy mala de Sweet Home Alabama en un escenario pequeño mientras entrábamos. El humo de cigarrillo, la cerveza y perfume barato se combinaron para hacer un olor desagradable. Luché contra la urgencia de cubrir mi nariz. Los hombres grasientos con estómagos que colgaban sobre sus pantalones vaqueros, tatuajes en los brazos y malas mujeres que buscaban posada en sus brazos o en contra de ellos mientras bailaban, llenaban el lugar. Edward soltó mi mano y me pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y me susurró:

—Tengo que mostrar posesión aquí con el fin de mantener a los demás lejos de ti.

No tenía ninguna queja, así que asentí con la cabeza y me apreté contra él.

—¿No van a echarnos? Somos menores de edad.

Edward se echó a reír y me llevó a una mesa de billar vacía.

—Nop. —Le echó un vistazo más al bar y le dio a alguien una leve inclinación de cabeza, luego agarró dos palos de billar y me entregó uno.

—Ahora es el momento en que te enseño a jugar billar.

El brillo maligno en sus ojos me hizo querer estar de acuerdo con todo lo que pidiera.

—Edward, ¿qué haces trayendo a la hija del predicador aquí? —preguntó una señora con el pelo largo y negro y apenas alguna ropa mientras ponía una cerveza delante de él.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia mí y vi unos familiares ojos castaños que me miraban con preocupación. Esta era Elizabeth Cullen, la madre de Edward. Había visto atisbos de ella cuando había aparecido en contadas ocasiones para recoger a Edward de donde Anthony. Pero en realidad nunca había hablado con ella. Era hermosa, incluso con todo el maquillaje espeso y la ropa barata.

—Mamá ¿Recuerdas a Bella? —dijo Edward antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza.

Le sonreí a pesar de que me estaba estudiando como si fuera un extraño animal en el zoológico.

—Hola, señora Cullen. Es bueno verla de nuevo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y un mechón de pelo largo y oscuro cayó sobre su hombro.

—¿Desde cuándo la dulce novia de Anthony empezó a frecuentar un bar en los barrios bajos?

Me tensé y le eché un vistazo a Edward.

—Mamá es suficiente. Bella y yo somos amigos. Lo hemos sido durante la mayor parte de nuestra vida. Le hago compañía mientras Anthony está fuera de la ciudad Elizabeth me miró de arriba abajo antes de volverse hacia Edward y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, eso es lo que quieres decirte a ti mismo hijo, pero no eres estúpido y por su bien espero que ella no lo sea tampoco. —Luego tocó la mejilla de Edward con la mano y se volvió para caminar de regreso a la barra.

—Trae una Coca-Cola para Bells —le gritó. Ella levantó la mano en el aire y movió sus uñas como una forma de reconocimiento.

—Lo siento por ella, pero no es una gran fan de los padres de Anthony y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos es inmediatamente cuestionable. Ella se va a calentar después de que te conozca.

No estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para conocer a Elizabeth Cullen. Me recordaba a una versión para adultos de Tanya. En lugar de compartir esos pensamientos, me limité a asentir. Edward sonrió y se acercó por detrás de mí.

—Ahora, para tu primera lección de billar. Vamos a hacer una serie de rondas de práctica antes de que realmente juguemos. —Edward dirigió su palo hacia abajo y asintió con la cabeza al que estaba en mi mano—. Vas a golpear la bola blanca hacia las otras bolas y romperlas —explicó.

Tomé el palo, me incliné sobre la mesa y traté de recordar todas las veces que había visto a la gente jugar al billar en la televisión. Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado, el cuerpo caliente de Edward se cerró detrás de mí. Su mano cubría la mía haciendo que me mareara. Me tomó un segundo recordar respirar.

—Esta es la parte que he estado esperando —murmuró en mi oído mientras ajustaba mis manos en el palo. El calor de su cuerpo me daba ganas de acurrucarme contra él. Traté de mantener la concentración, pero podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi oído y su Rileyra estaba tocando mi trasero. Su pecho apenas rozaba mi espalda.

—Estás temblando, Bells —susurró.

No sabía cómo responder. No podía echarle la culpa a tener frío. Estaba en el interior de un bar demasiado caliente en el medio del verano.

—Ahora, estás lista para hacer el tiro.

Su voz envió escalofríos a mi cuerpo y temía que si asentía con la cabeza mirando hacia él me tiraría en sus brazos. En cambio, dejé que me guiara para hacer el tiro. Un montón de pelotas de colores rodaron sobre la mesa, pero me parecía que no podía concentrarme.

—Buen trabajo, tenemos que decidir qué pelota queremos que se hunda y preparar tu siguiente tiro.

Cerré los ojos y respiré estabilizándome mientras él se ponía de pie y salía de la proximidad de mi cuerpo. Me enderecé, rezando porque mis rodillas no cedieran bajo mi peso.

La mirada de Edward hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios y de repente quería saber cómo se sentirían sus labios presionado contra los míos. No podía apartar mis ojos de ellos. Incluso cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció seguí mirando a su boca.

—Vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso, Bells —susurró Edward con voz ronca y redujo el espacio entre nosotros, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Me las arreglé para sacudir mi fascinación por sus labios y lo miré a los ojos. Miraba hacia mí con un brillo hambriento que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Pero me gustó. Me gustó mucho.

—Bells, estoy esforzándome mucho para ser bueno. Ser bueno no es lo mío, pero Anthony es importante para mí. Por favor, recuerda que tengo mis límites y que estudies mi boca como si quisieras un trozo me pone peligrosamente cerca del borde de esos límites.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente asintiendo con la cabeza. No podía hablar por el momento porque estaba bastante segura de que le pediría que siguiera adelante con lo que él podría estar considerando.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y luego me di la vuelta para hacer frente a la mesa de billar.

—Ahora, de vuelta a los negocios. Parece que las de color tienen mejor sistema así que tú puedes ser color y yo seré rayas. Tu bola roja está en el mejor lugar. La tienes casi en el bolsillo para meterla en la esquina de allá, y la bola blanca está muy cerca de ella. Así que vuelve a tu posición.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme enfocada en lo que él me estaba diciendo hasta que se trasladó una vez más detrás de mí para corregir la forma en que estaba sujetando el palo.

—Lenta y fácil Bells.

Tomé una respiración profunda y estabilizadora y golpeé la bola blanca. Le di directamente a la bola roja y la bola roja se hundió en el agujero.

—¡Lo hice! —chillé y giré a mi alrededor tirando mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. No fue hasta que sus brazos me rodearon y dio un tufillo muy sabroso del olor de su jabón que me di cuenta de que esto no había sido un acierto.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo riéndose, luego besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Me obligué a soltar mis manos y a dar un paso atrás lejos de él.

—Bien, ¿Ahora a cuál le doy? —pregunté sonriendo hacia él como si mi corazón no latiese a toda velocidad en mi pecho por su abrazo.

Él estudió la mesa y asintió con la cabeza.

—La azul está en un buen lugar.

Dos juegos después logré encontrarle el truco al juego.

Edward resultó estar muy entretenido mirando la mesa de juego.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que un hombre inclinado sobre una mesa de billar pudiera ser tan sexy, pero después de ver a Edward había decidido que este era un juego sexy. Aparte del hecho de que inclinó su cuerpo alto y musculoso sobre la mesa y una pequeña mueca aparecía entre sus ojos cuando se concentraba, lo que me daba más ganas de besarlo, él también hizo toda una inclinación de

Rileyra apoyada en la mesa mientras me esperaba para tomar una foto como si estuviera modelando para una revista.

—No puedo decidir si me gusta la Bells que necesitaba mi ayuda o la Bells que lo tiene bajo control. Por un lado puedo llegar a tocarte y salirme con la mía. Pero por otro puedo llegar a ver cómo te inclinas sobre la mesa y tengo que decir que es una vista muy caliente para mí.

Mantuve mi mirada en la mesa en lugar de mirarlo a los ojos. Al oírle llamarme caliente me dieron ganas de sonreír como una idiota. No quería que tuviese la oportunidad de ver mi reacción a sus palabras.

—Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Estás lista para marcharte? —preguntó Edward.

Me acerqué a él y le entregué el palo de billar.

—Probablemente debería irme —le contesté.

Él asintió con la cabeza, tomó los palos y los guardó. Miré hacia abajo a la única cerveza que había bebido durante la noche y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo cuidadoso por mí.

—Veo que miras la cerveza, si quieres comprueba que todavía está por la mitad.

Sonriendo negué con la cabeza.

—Te creo.

Tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos mamá —gritó al pasar al lado de su madre, que llevaba una bandeja llena de jarras de cerveza.

Su mirada se movió de él a mí. Ella sonrió recordándome a Edward.

—Muy bien, tengan cuidado en el camino a casa —respondió ella.

No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de Elizabeth Cullen. No parecía ser el tipo de madre que diría que tuviera cuidado, sobre todo porque le sirvió cerveza a su hijo.

La mano de Edward se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó hacia él de nuevo.

—Estás para hacerte mirar por parte de algunos hombres borrachos. Sólo intento mantenerlos alejados —dijo en voz baja a medida que salíamos a la calle.

Decirle que no me importaba estar pegada a su lado, no parecía una buena idea, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

Una vez que nos abrochamos el cinturón, estudié el camino hasta el bar donde había pasado el último par de horas. No era tan temible como había pensado que un bar sería. Después de que había empezado a jugar al billar, me había olvidado de todos los demás en el lugar.

Edward sacó su camión a la carretera de dos carriles que conducía a la ciudad. Las luces del estacionamiento se desvanecieron en la distancia mientras nos dirigíamos más lejos del bar y más cerca de mi casa. No estaba dispuesta a ir a casa todavía. Esta noche había sido la más divertida que jamás había tenido en una cita. Aunque no fue una cita realmente. Me reía cuando estaba con Edward, mucho más que lo que he hecho en cualquier otro momento. Me había olvidado lo divertido que era Edward. Tal vez por eso siempre lo elegía para escabullirme con él cuando era niña. Anthony siempre nos mantenía a raya y yo lo amaba, pero Edward siempre me levaba a la emoción.

—Gracias por esta noche. Realmente me divertí.

—Me di cuenta. Me gustó ver que te divertías. Eres increíble cuando dejas que el muro a tu alrededor caiga.

—¿Muro? —le pregunté girándome para encararlo.

Él no dijo nada al principio. Pero mantuve los ojos fijos en él, esperando.

—Tu pared perfecta. La que mantienes para que todo el mundo vea. La que usas para ocultar a la chica que conozco por debajo. La chica que quiere reír y divertirse. Perfecto no es divertido Bells.

Dejé a la niña mala con Edward, porque sabía que él no la iba a rechazar o reprender. Él sabía que una parte de mí no se presentaba a nadie más. Claro que Grana siempre me animó a tomar mis propias decisiones y aceptar mi verdadero yo, pero aún se conserva la parte realmente mala de mí oculta, incluso para ella. Quería discutir con él y tirar de la pared en mí para bloquear su visión interior, pero no pude. Lo necesitaba para poder ser yo. Nadie más que Grana alguna vez me dejó estirarme y extender mis alas. Edward siempre había sido la única persona que me aceptaba como soy.

Asentí con la cabeza y fijé los ojos de nuevo en la carretera de delante de nosotros.

—No puedo ser esa chica todo el tiempo. Mis padres, Anthony, la gente en esta ciudad, todos esperan a la buena chica. No puedo hacerles ver este lado de mí. Pero se siente tan bien dejarla suelta. Aunque sólo sea por un poco de tiempo. Así que, gracias.

No miré hacia atrás para ver su reacción, no era necesario. Su mano buscó la mía y la sostuvo. No eran necesarias las palabras porque él lo entendía.

* * *

**Saben yo tampoco se jugar billar creen que Edward me de clases particulares?**

**diana rusher: claro que te extrañe, pero te pasas eh, minimo hubieras dicho que no te gustaba la otra historia y no solo desaparecer( Dios parezco mama regañando a su hija) minimo si no te gusta dime mala. ;) **

**andrixcedemar: Como dije arriba muchas gracias por tu asesoría no digo mas por que puedes comenzarme a cobrar por los consejos**

**Alexandra Stewart otra vez no tengo palabras para tu apoyo y prometo hoy pasarme a tu historia**

**Nadiia16 Muchisimas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus review es impresionante abrir mi e-mail y ver los comentarios muchísimas gracias**

**marieisahale jajaja muchísimas gracias por tu comentario creo que varias también agradecen que sea débil**

**alisonfranv Gracias que se me ocurrió actualizar no queremos que vengan por mi después quien adaptaría? jajaja, me alegro que por un momento te salieras de tu anonimato para escribirme es todo un honor **

**nos vemos en la noche niñas**


	8. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**BELLA**

Me desperté para encontrar a mamá sentada en el borde de la cama. Aun cuando mi visión todavía era borrosa por dormir, era difícil no ver sus ojos rojo sangre y los círculos negros debajo.

—Mamá —pregunté, deseando alcanzarla y consolarla. La niña dentro de mí estaba aterrorizada de ver a mi mamá tan obviamente triste.

—Buenos días, corazón. Lamento si te desperté pero quería hablar contigo antes de que papá regrese a casa.

Inmediatamente mi estómago se desplomó.

—Bella, cariño, la abuela ha fallecido.

Todos los otros pensamientos abandonaron mi mente.

—¿Qué?

Mamá soltó un pequeño sollozo y tomó una de mis manos. Su pequeño apretón no me consoló.

—Anoche la abuela se fue a dormir. Cuando papá llego esta mañana para asegurar su calentador de agua antes de que fuera a la iglesia, la encontró en la cama. Fue un infarto.

Sacudí mi cabeza sin creer lo que mamá me estaba diciendo. Todavía tengo que estar soñando. Esto no puede estar pasando. Tenía planes con la abuela. Hay tantas cosas que todavía tenemos que hacer.

—Cariño, sé que eras cercana a la abuela. Esto es difícil para todos, pero sé que especialmente para ti. Está bien si lloras, estoy aquí y te sostendré.

Nunca había pensado que mi abue moriría. Ella era una parte de mi vida. Mi escape del mundo en el que vivía diariamente. Ella me entendía de una manera en que mis padres nunca harían. Mi abue no esperaba que fuera perfecta, como hacían mis padres y Anthony. Estando con ella era libre. Era como cuando estaba con Edward.

Podía ser yo misma y sabía que me amaba. Un vacío se asentó dentro de mí mientras lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara. Todavía la necesitaba. ¿Cómo pudo irse?

Acababa de verla. Me dijo que nadie podía ser tan perfecto como Edward sin camiseta. Nos reímos juntas. Acababa de tener su pedicura.

¿Cómo puede estar muerta? No estaba preparada para morir. Las uñas de sus pies eran rosa brillante. Estaba preparada para tener algo de diversión. Teníamos planes para ir a ver películas juntas.

Los brazos de mamá me envolvieron en un abrazo. Toda mi vida había encontrado consuelo en sus brazos pero ahora sólo me sentía entumecida. Mi abue no estaría aquí para el día de mi boda. Nunca tomaríamos juntas aquel crucero o iríamos a bucear a las Bahamas. No estaría aquí para, algún día, hacerles galletas a mis hijos.

¿Dónde encontraría un escape de la presión de mi vida? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella?

_Bella,_

_De nuevo, siento los retrasos de mis correos electrónicos. Después de un día entero de __senderismo, choqué cuando regresaba a la cabina. Estoy combatiendo el cansancio, por eso __puedo escribirte._

_Hoy Riley y yo tomamos un sendero que ni mi madre ni mi hermana querían probar, __entonces papá se quedó con ellas. Era realmente empinado en algunas zonas. Era genial. La __vista a la que finalmente llegamos era impresionante y Riley vio a su primer oso negro. Creo __que le tomó una docena de fotos. __Pelea hasta el final. Tu aburrimiento está a mitad de camino. Estaré en casa en veinte días._

_Te amo,_

_Anthony._

_Anthony,_

_Hey..._

No quería decirle por la pantalla de la computadora que mi abue había muerto. No podía decirle sobre lavar el auto con Edward o jugar al billar en el bar. Mi visión estaba nublada por llorar y tomarla con la computadora era la última cosa que quería hacer. Borré mi respuesta, agarré mi monedero y me dirigí al coche. Podía mentirme a mi misma y decir que no sabía a donde iba, que sólo necesitaba alejarme y conducir. Pero en el fondo sabía exactamente a donde iba.

Estacioné mi Jetta afuera del granero de los Jackson. Edward no estaba en casa, pero su madre le echó un vistazo a mi cara afligida y me dijo donde podía encontrarlo.

Escuché el tractor antes de verlo. Mis pies empezaron a caminar siguiendo el sonido. Necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a olvidar la horrible verdad. No necesitaba un estúpido correo electrónico contándome sobre cataratas y osos.

Necesitaba a alguien aquí y la primera persona que vino a mi mente fue Edward. Él no me diría que todo estaba bien. Él no trataría de calmarme como a un niño. Lo necesitaba.

En el minuto en que me vio caminando a través del campo, paró el tractor. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y empecé a correr. Podía sentir la humedad en mi cara por las lágrimas mientras corría hacia él. Bajó de un salto justo antes de que lo alcanzara.

Edward me atrapó cuando me arrojé en sus brazos. Las lágrimas silenciosas se transformaron en sollozos por primera vez desde que mi mamá me había dicho que mi abue murió. Él no me preguntó. Sabía que no lo haría. Esperaría hasta que estuviera lista.

**-000-0000-00000-00**

**EDWARD**

Atraje a Bella a mi regazo mientras me sentaba debajo de un viejo roble. Sus brazos apretaban mi cuello mientras sollozaba lastimosamente contra mi pecho.

Estaba asustado de preguntar qué estaba mal. En cambio, la sostuve y esperé. Mi hecho dolía tanto con cada sollozo que era complicado respirar hondo. Sentarse aquí esperando que se calme lo suficiente para decirme a quién tenía que darle una paliza por hacerla llorar, no era fácil. Un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo y la acuné con más fuerza contra mí. Mi corazón se contraía con cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Incluso cuando éramos pequeños no me gustaba verla triste. La única vez que un chico hirió sus sentimientos en el patio de juegos reaccioné empujando la cara del chico en la tierra. Estuve dos días suspendido, pero valió la pena. Nadie la molestó de nuevo. Ellos lo sabían mejor.

Sus sollozos poco a poco comenzaron a disminuir a pequeños lloriqueos. Miré fijamente como levantaba la cabeza de mi pecho sudoroso. Sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron y mi pecho palpitó por la estrechez. Si alguien la lastimó, lo mataría. Si Anthony causó esto, lo pagaría. Primo o no, nadie tiene permitido hacer a Bella llorar.

—Anoche mi abue tuvo un ataque al corazón —susurró.

No esperaba eso.

—Lo siento, bebé.

—Sólo sostenme —contestó.

La sostendría por siempre si pudiera.

Con cuidado quité el pelo atrapado en su cara por las lágrimas y lo metí detrás de sus orejas. Ella miró hacia abajo y se tensó cuando, finalmente, se dio cuenta que me faltaba la camiseta. Mi pecho estaba empapado no sólo con sudor, sino con sus lágrimas. Empecé a decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta cuando su mano se movió por mi pecho y suavemente comenzó a borrar las gotas de humedad.

Dejé de respirar. Sabía que estaba mal dejarla hacer eso, pero no podía importarme menos. Se movió en mi regazo hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Dejé a mis manos caer sobre su cintura mientras continuaba tocando mi pecho. Mi corazón empezó a golpear contra mis costillas con tanta fuerza, que sabía que ella podía sentirlo. Necesitaba parar esto.

—Edward —dijo.

Dejé de mirar sus manos sobre mi pecho y miré fijamente su cara. Había una pregunta en sus ojos, podía verlo.

—Sí —dije con voz estrangulada.

Sus manos me dejaron y tomé una respiración profunda para aliviar mis pulmones privados de oxigeno, suspiré cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de volverme loco con sus inocentes caricias. Un aliento profundo se atoró en mi garganta cuando la parte de arriba salió. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, dejó caer su pequeño top en la hierba a su lado. Había pensado que nada podría ser más sexi que Bella en bikini, estaba equivocado. Bella en un sostén de encaje blanco era, de lejos, la cosa más sexi que jamás había visto.

—Bells, bebé, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté en un susurro ronco. Traté de forzarme a levantar la vista y mirar su cara para saber en qué estaba pensando pero no podía dejar de ver de sus pechos.

—Tócame —susurró. El hecho de que era la chica de Anthony parecía no importar más. No podía decirle que no. Demonios, no podía decirle que no.

Tracé una línea desde su clavícula hasta la cima de su escote. Ella jadeó en voz alta y se dejó caer en mi regazo aplicando presión a mi pene. Iba a enviarme en un loco frenesí si lo mantenía. Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y quisiera ponerme a prueba, movió su trasero en mi regazo.

—Oh, maldita sea —gemí antes de tomar su cara y atraer su boca a la mía. En el momento en que mi boca tocó la suya, mi mundo empezó a girar. No podía tener suficiente. Le quité el sostén y tenía mis manos llenas en minutos.

El fuerte gemido de placer que escapó de su boca casi me envió por el borde.

Perdí mi virginidad a los trece y ha habido muchas chicas desde entonces pero nada me preparó para este sentimiento. Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y presionó su pecho desnudo contra el mío haciéndome estremecer por primera vez en mi vida. Besé un camino desde su boca hasta su oído, luego hacia abajo a su cuello. Había cruzado la línea besándola y tocándola. Necesitaba parar esto.

—Por favor, Edward —suplicó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas ofreciendo sus pezones duros y rosados a mi boca increíblemente ansiosa.

Yo era débil y estaba más encendido de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

Alrededor de una hora después, la sostuve mientras se sentaba acurrucada sobre mi regazo. Estaba esperando que el terror de lo que había hecho se arrastrara sobre mí. Sin embargo, tener a Bella en mis brazos no ayudaba a trabajar en el remordimiento que debería sentir. En cambio, finalmente, me sentí vivo.

**-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**BELLA**

Abrí la puerta del auto y miré hacia Edward. Mi corazón latía salvajemente ante su visión. Quería ir todo el camino, pero él me detuvo. Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios porque yo sabía que no me había parado porque estuviera mal. O porque no quería. Había parado solamente porque no teníamos protección. Edward había estado tan loco como yo. Me había mirado con esos hermosos ojos avellana sin seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos.

—¿Puedes salir esta noche? —me preguntó mientras daba un paso hacia mí, lo suficientemente cerca para tocar mi cintura. La piel donde su mano rozó, se estremeció con anticipación.

—Sí, aunque será tarde. Tengo que ir a lo de mi abue. La gente estará trayendo comida y todas esas cosas. Necesitaré verte para animarme. Hazme olvidar. Me escurriré por mi ventana si tengo que hacerlo.

Se acercó más y lo miré bajar su boca hacia la mía. Justo como antes la tierra cayó a mis pies con el roce de sus labios. Me aferré a sus hombros asustada de caer si me soltaba. Rompió el beso y movió su boca hasta mi oído. Me estremecí y me acerqué más.

—Mándame un mensaje de texto cuando estés lista y te encontraré en el parque detrás de tu casa —susurró, luego retrocedió.

Me agarré de la puerta como apoyo antes de asentir y entrar a mi auto.

—¿A dónde te escapaste anoche? —me susurró Alice mientras se dejaba caer en el escalón a mi lado.

Había decidido esconderme en las escaleras una vez que la casa de mi abue se llenó de personas. Me estaban sofocando. Alice estaba aquí con su madre y yo lo apreciaba, pero no estaba de humor para hablar. Estudié su expresión para ver si tenía alguna idea de que Edward me había llevado a jugar al billar antes de llevarme a casa. Le envié un mensaje de texto para hacerle saber que volvía a casa porque me dolía la cabeza y lo dejé ahí.

—Edward se ofreció a llevarme a casa, entonces me fui. No estaba de humor para pasar el rato después de lo de Riley.

Ella se inclinó hacia mí, golpeándome con su hombro.

—Niña, tendrías que haber visto el caos sangriento que Edward hizo en la cara de Riley. Él lo golpeó. Estaba enfadado.

Rodé mis ojos ante sus palabras, escondiendo la emoción que sentí de tener a Edward todo posesivo con migo.

—No ruedes los ojos. No tienes idea de lo enfadado que estaba, golpeando la cara de Riley. Le advirtió que lo mataría si volvía a mirar en tu dirección.

Abrí mi boca para responder cuando el olor del intenso perfume de una mujer mayor flotó sobre mí.

—Bella, cariño, lo siento. —La señora Murphy, una de las mujeres de la iglesia que mi abue siempre decía que necesitaba usar más maquillaje para cubrir sus ojeras y menos perfume porque estaba contaminando la atmósfera, se paró enfrente de mí y extendió sus manos.

Todos querían abrazarme como si un abrazo fuera a hacerme sentir mejor. El hábito de la señora Murphy de bañarse en perfume barato me causaba dolor de cabeza. Entonces, le di una palmadita en la mano con torpeza esperando que no la agarrara y me acercara hasta sus brazos. Podía ver el pañuelo de papel usado que tenía agarrado y estaba horrorizada de tener que tocarlo o que me tocara.

—Gracias señora Murphy —respondí.

Ella esnifó y tocó sus ojos con el pañuelo.

—Es tan difícil de creer. Me refiero a que estuvo en la reunión auxiliar de señoras el lunes. Es horrible, sólo horrible.

No necesitaba esto. Por qué la gente pensaba que quería escuchar sobre la última vez que vieron a mi abuela estaba más allá de mí. Estaba tratando de olvidar.

Quería fingir que mi abuela y yo íbamos a acurrucarnos juntas en la hamaca cuando todos se fueran y hablaríamos de cosas graciosas que vimos o alguien dijo.

No necesitaba los detalles de la última vez que cada uno de aquí vio a mi abuela viva.

—Gracias Señora Murphy. Bella está llevando las cosas lo mejor que puede. Ella aprecia sus palabras pero no está lista para hablar de eso todavía. —Las palabras de Alice eran perfectas. La señora Murphy me envió una última mirada triste y cabeceó antes de dirigirse hacia alguien con quien pudiera hablar.

—Gracias —dije inclinándome hacia Alice.

Ella envolvió mis hombros con su brazo.

—Para eso están los amigos.

Asentí y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. La extrañaría este año en la escuela.

Nunca tuve demasiadas amigas. Crecí con los chicos Cullen como mis dos mejores amigos. No era buena relacionándome con chicas. Alice había sido mi primera amiga, en mi primer año. Había sido estudiante de segundo y me tomó bajo sus alas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer este año sin ti?

—Tienes un príncipe encantador. Lo harás bien. Además, sólo estaré a una llamada de distancia. —Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Había perdido a mi abue y ahora perdería a Alice. Mi mundo estaba cambiando tan rápido. Realmente necesitaba a Edward ahora. Él le daría sentido a todo. Me escucharía quejarme y sentirme miserable y no intentaría hacerme mirar el lado positivo. Envuelta en sus brazos era donde quería estar. No aquí con un montón de gente en la casa de mi abuela y con una cocina llena de guisos y pasteles.

—Voy a ver una película con Alice —dije tan pronto como entré en la casa.

El último de los visitante en la casa de mi abuela finalmente se había ido dejándonos más comida de la que podríamos comer en un año. Puse la cacerola con patatas dulces que tenía en las manos en el bar y me di la vuelta para mirar a mis padres.

—¿Irás a ver una película tan tarde? —me preguntó papá frunciendo el ceño mientras colocaba varias tartas que había llevado al interior.

—Es una función de media noche para películas de vampiros o algo así. Ella no quiere ir sola y yo necesito alejar mi mente de las cosas.

Mi mamá que parecía estar mejor esta noche que en la mañana, sonrió.

Parecía complacida de que no estuviera planeando acostarme en la cama y llorar.

Me pregunto cómo se sentiría si supiera que en cambio estaba planeando ir a los brazos del chico más malo de la ciudad y llorar en ellos. No podía preocuparme por lo que ella o papá pensarían. Quedarme aquí mirando los ojos tristes de papá y la sonrisa indecisa de mamá sólo me causaría más dolor. Cuando estaba con Edward, podía olvidar por un momento.

—Está bien. Sal y diviértete un poco. Has estado mucho tiempo sola desde que Anthony se fue. No es bueno estar sola todo el tiempo. —Me animó mamá. Papá no parecía ser capaz de decir mucho por hoy. Mirarlo me causaba un dolor que me abría el pecho y yo estaba intentando aguantar. Le eché un vistazo a mamá.

—Lo sé. Sólo necesitaba acostumbrarme a Anthony fuera. No me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo pasaba con él hasta que se fue.

A mamá le gustó mi respuesta. Ella amaba a Anthony pero siempre me recordaba que no era una buena idea una relación tan seria a esta edad. Todavía tenía la universidad por delante. La culpa de lo que estaba haciendo con Edward disminuyó más cuando miré a mamá con una sonrisa. Le estaba mintiendo sobre con quien estaba y lo que estaría haciendo pero indirectamente estaba haciendo lo que ella quería.

Normalmente papá me diría que tuviera cuidado y que estuviera en casa a las once. Hoy, siguió en silencio. Perdido en su propio mundo de dolor. Les dirigí una última sonrisa y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

* * *

**yupemili me alegra muchísimo que te guste la adaptación, creo que es verdad lo que dicen las mentes brillantes piensan igual, jajaja no me lo vas a creer pero estuve a nada de no leer este libro y creeme me hubiera matado jaja, estoy pensando si adaptar el segundo libro ya hare una encuesta terminando este, asi soy no termino algo cuando ya quiero comenzar otro.**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Anduve el pequeño tramo de mi casa al parque. No quise que mi auto quedara en la plaza de estacionamiento para que todos lo vean. No les tomaría mucho darse cuenta de que Edward estuvo estacionado ahí antes y ahora mi auto vacío estaba en su lugar. Nadie esperaba que la hija del predicador pecara, pero seguro les encantaría atraparme en ello. No es que esto fuese un pecado exactamente. Bueno, mentir a mis padres lo fue, pero Edward era primo de Anthony y… mi amigo. Estoy bastante segura de que algunos de los lugares donde Edward me había tocado y besado esta tarde cayeron en la categoría de pecado, pero no me atreví a preocuparme. En el momento en que llegué al parque me había convencido a mi misma de nuestra inocencia.

El parque estaba desierto a excepción de una camioneta Chevy. Corro al lado del pasajero y subo antes de que alguien pudiera llegar. Edward se ríe de mí y los latidos de mi corazón vuelven a su ritmo.

—Me gusta mucho cuando te pones vestidos de verano —dijo antes de arrancar el camión y sacarlo a la calle. Miro hacia abajo al corto dobladillo en el vestido de tirantes celeste que había elegido y un cosquilleo de anticipación me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—No volveré por la ciudad. Ven aquí —dijo acariciando el lugar junto a él. Me acomodo lo más cerca que puedo sin que mis piernas toquen la palanca de cambios—. Eso no es lo suficientemente cerca. Pásate eso —dijo. Lo miro y aparta los ojos de la carretera un momento para encontrarse con mi mirada. Mi corazón hace un pequeño vuelo contra mi pecho. Muevo una pierna sobre la palanca de cambios y la deslizo hasta que mi muslo está en contra del suyo. De repente me mareo cuando su mano se posa en la palanca de cambios entre mis rodillas.

—¿Hasta que hora puedo tenerte esta noche? —preguntó rompiendo mis pensamientos.

—Oh, um, ellos no dijeron nada pero normalmente no salgo tan tarde. Les dije que iba a ver una película de medianoche. —El cambió de marcha, entonces descansa su mano sobre mi muslo. Estaba empezando a entender por qué a él le gustaban los vestidos de verano.

—Bien, tenemos tiempo para ir a la bahía —respondió.

Yo no había estado en la bahía en años. Anthony nunca quiso conducir por ese camino. Dijo que el agua era desagradable, pero siempre pensé que era hermoso.

—Pensé que era mejor si no pasábamos el rato por aquí.

Asentí porque sabía a que se refería. El no parecía preocupado por el hecho de que estaba haciendo cosas que no debería con la novia de su primo. Eso me recordó la imagen que yo había tenido de Edward los últimos años. Jugó a su favor. El sexi rebelde que toma lo que él quería. Salvo que la imagen ya no parecía exacta. Me había sostenido hoy sin lugar a dudas, mientras que yo lloraba y babeaba sobre él.

Había dejado de trabajar sólo para consolarme. Alguien con motivos egoístas no lo haría. Además, si lo que estábamos haciendo significaba que tenía un corazón negro, entonces yo también lo tenía.

—Estas frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? —preguntó. Pensé en mentirle ya que me estaba convirtiendo en una regular mentirosa, pero no podía mentirle a él también. Esto era algo que tenia que hablar antes… mucho antes de que nosotros fuéramos por esta dirección.

—Como se que estoy haciendo algo mal y me siento culpable, pero ninguna de estas cosas importa lo suficiente como para hacer que me detenga.

La mano de Edward salió de mi muslo y volvió a la caja de cambios. Estudié su mano grande y bronceada preguntándome cómo era justo para alguien haber obtenido todas las partes de su cuerpo perfectas. Su agarre de la palanca de cambios era tan fuerte que el color moreno de su piel palidecía un poco. Quise extender la mano y calmarlo. Hacer que la tensión desapareciera, pero teníamos que hablar de esto. Él no dijo nada más o hizo un movimiento para tocarme. Un nudo enfermo de temor se instaló en mi estomago mientras esperaba para ver si giraba y me llevaba de vuelta. Le había recordado lo malo que era lo que estábamos haciendo y no trataba bien con ello. Amaba a Anthony y yo nunca hubiera imaginado que le haría algo como esto a su primo. Yo no soy mucho mejor. Se suponía que debía querer a Anthony y lo hago, pero no de la forma en que debería. Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, esperaba que Edward diera vuelta el camión para llevarme de regreso al parque, pero se mantuvo en dirección a la bahía. Después de unos minutos, cuando estoy segura de que no va a dar la vuelta, me relajo y espero. Edward nos lleva por un camino de tierra y a través de los arbustos y las malas hierbas puedo ver un espacio abierto más adelante. Era completado con un muelle. Edward dio vuelta la camioneta y retrocedió de modo que la parte de atrás quedara frente al agua.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto.

—Es una parcela que un amigo posee. Lo compró para construir cuando salga de la universidad —respondió y alcanzó la puerta para abrirla. Empezaba a deslizarme, entonces podría salir por el otro lado, cuando su mano toca mi pierna haciéndome temblar antes de mirarlo.

—Espera aquí. Voy a arreglarlo allí atrás, entonces te sujetaré y te llevaré. La hierba es alta y puede haber serpientes en ella.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi saltar en la hierba. Las serpientes eran algo preocupante, pero la idea de él llevándome causaba otras ideas en mi cabeza manteniéndome ocupada mientras esperaba. A los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta de pie fuera de la puerta abierta. Torció sus dedos para que vaya hacia él. Me acerco hasta que estoy lo suficientemente cerca para que me agarre bajo piernas y me lleve. En el momento en que me toma repentinamente me preocupo de que pudiera ser demasiado pesada. Traté de no pensar en mi peso, pero no suelen haber chicos que me recojan y me lleven alrededor. Por suerte mi peso no parece ser un problema ya que me llevó alrededor del camión y me dejó dentro de la cama con facilidad. Él había extendido varios edredones y un par de almohadas.

Un refrigerador se encontraba en el rincón más alejado. Me arrastro hasta la mitad y me siento. Edward se sitúa en la puerta trasera mirándome. Las sombras de la luz de la luna protegen sus ojos por lo que no puedo estar segura de lo que está pensando.

—¿Vienes? —le pregunto casi asustada de su respuesta.

—Sí, me deje llevar por la vista un poco —respondió.

Un escalofrió de anticipación me recorre cuando él avanza lentamente dentro de la cama en la camioneta. De rodillas frente a mí, se acercó, tomó mi pie y lo puso en su muslo vestido de jean. Fascinada vi como desabrochaba mi sandalia y la colocaba al lado del refrigerador. Puso mi pie de vuelta sobre la manta y con la misma atención lenta y cuidadosa quitó el otro zapato. Una vez que mis dos pies estaban descalzos levanta la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos.

Una pequeña sonrisa tira de la comisura de sus labios.

—Me gustan las uñas de color rosa —replicó mirando a mis pies. Mi tonto corazón golpeó violentamente contra mi pecho y solté una risita nerviosa.

—Es algodón de azúcar. El color, digo. —Ni siquiera puedo hacer frases coherentes.

—Me gusta el algodón de azúcar. Esos dedos del pie tuyos no pueden ser más dulces sin embargo.

Su cálida mano aprieta el pie más cercano a él mientras se traslada para sentarse a mi lado. Ninguno de nosotros habló mientras mirábamos el agua quieta.

Yo nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida.

Edward se reposicionó a mi lado y luego se apoyó en las almohadas detrás de nosotros. Me vuelvo un poco para mirar hacia él. ¿Acaso quiere que me acueste también? Metiendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza y extendiendo el otro a su lado Edward me sonríe como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Rápidamente me deslizo y me acurruco junto a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Hay una paz en sus brazos que nunca había experimentado con Anthony. Es como si hubiera vuelto a casa después de años de búsqueda.

—Yo quiero a Anthony, Bells —dice Edward silenciosamente. Sonaba como si estuviese tratando de convencerme de esto—. En toda mi vida nunca le he envidiado nada. Ni a su padre. Ni a su madre. Ni su dinero. Ni siquiera sus habilidades atléticas. — Se detiene y toma una respiración entrecortada.

Mi corazón duele por él. Le aprieto la mano apoyada en su estomago en un puño para llegar a alcanzarlo y calmarlo como a un niño.

—Hasta que un día vi del otro lado del campo de fútbol como él te tomó y te besó en la boca. No fue su primer beso. Yo podría haber tenido sólo catorce años, pero me di cuenta, de alguna manera había quedado fuera de un secreto. Quise plantar mi puño en su cara y arrancarte de sus brazos. Cuando di un paso hacia él sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi las súplicas silenciosas pidiendo perdón o aceptación. No estaba seguro de eso. Lo úTanyo que sabía era que ahora eras de Anthony. Mi mejor amigo se había ido. Lo odié y envidié por primera vez ese día. El finalmente había ganado un premio que yo creía mío.

Cerré los ojos contra las lágrimas que amenazan con extenderse por mis mejillas.

Quería decirle que nunca me había sentido mareada cuando Anthony me daba un beso o como la tierra no se movía por su tacto. En cambio me quede en silencio sabiendo que no podía. A pesar de que Edward era lo que yo quería, sabía que nunca podría tenerlo. Estas dos últimas semanas eran todo lo que teníamos. Anthony llegaba a casa y yo estaría con él de nuevo. No había otra opción.

Me volteo y me apoyo en mi codo hasta que estoy mirando fijamente a sus ojos sombríos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente debajo de mi mano.

—Eres mi mejor amigo Edward. Nunca me has tratado o mirado de ninguna manera, sino como un amigo. Una vez que comencé a cambiar y todos comenzamos a tener noción del sexo opuesto nunca pareció importarte que yo fuera una niña. A Anthony sí. Tal vez porque no había sido mi socio en el crimen. Tal vez porque la conexión que tuve con él no había sido la misma que tuve contigo. Pero el me veía como una chica. Creo que en el fondo yo estaba esperando por ti, pero cuando me besó, supe que nunca serías tú. Yo no era la ideal para ti.

Edward alargó la mano y cubrió un lado de mi cara.

—Yo era muy consciente de que eras una chica, Bells. Yo tenía miedo porque la única persona en el mundo que conocía todos los secretos que alguna vez había tenido también resultó ser la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido. Mis sentimientos por ti daban miedo como el infierno.

Me incliné y besé el ceño entre sus cejas.

—En este momento. Aquí mismo. Soy tuya. No de Anthony. No es él a quien yo quiero. En este momento, al único que quiero es a ti. —Elegí mis palabras con cuidado para que ambos entendiéramos lo que quería decir.

Me toma por la cintura y mueve su cuerpo así quedo completamente encima de él.

Bajé mi boca a la suya y suspiré mientras sus manos encuentran el borde de mi vestido y la cálida presión de sus palmas recorre mis muslos. Esta noche me entregaría a Edward porque es lo que quería. Él era el chico malo de la ciudad y yo era la hija del predicador. No se suponía que suceda de esta manera.

—Bells, te amo. Mal, muy, muy mal. Pero te mereces algo mejor que esto.

Me inclino y lo beso una vez más antes de retirarme lo suficiente como para susurrar:

—¡No hay nada mejor que esto, Edward!

Con sus manos cubrió mi trasero y me deslizó para que pudiera sentir su evidente excitación contra el calor entre mis muslos.

—Por favor, Edward —grito sin estar segura de lo que estoy pidiendo, pero sabiendo que necesito más.

—Agárrate de mi, bebé. Voy a ser cuidadoso contigo. —La necesidad áspera en su voz sólo me hace desesperar más.

* * *

**Chicas lo lamento yo también quería mas pero asi se queda el libro, ¡rayos!**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**EDWARD**

Hoy se suponía que tenía que cortar tres céspedes diferentes. Sin embargo, sólo llamé y reprogramé todo momentos antes de que Bella saliera corriendo del bosque hacia mi camioneta.

Ayer por la noche todo había cambiado para mí. Necesitaba decirle exactamente cómo me sentía, pero no podía hacerlo ahora mismo, no quería tener esa conversación todavía, sólo quería disfrutar de estar con ella.

Íbamos a pasar el día en la playa y mezclarnos con los turistas. Salir juntos en la ciudad no era una opción, al menos no hasta que Anthony llegara a casa y hablara con él. No podía dejarla ir. No ahora. Esta vez no iba a sentarme y ver a Anthony tener todo, necesitaba a Bella. La amaba de una manera que sé que mi primo nunca podrá.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero y entró. Que Dios me ayude, ella tenía unos shorts diminutos y un top aún más pequeño que me dio un vistazo de su ombligo. La playa estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos y ella iba a volverme loco vestida así.

—Buenos días —dijo sonriendo mientras se deslizaba a mi lado y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el cambio de marchas.

Todas las preocupaciones sobre Anthony huyeron de mi mente.

—Buenos días, hermosa —contesté y me incliné para besarla.

Ella suspiró y de inmediato se acerco a mí, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo. Tomó todo mi autocontrol para retirarme.

—¿No quieres salir de aquí primero? —pregunté.

Frunció los labios como si acabara de quitarle su juguete favorito y se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo hoy? —pregunté sacándonos a la calle. Su hoyuelo me guiñó. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme conduciendo y no detenerme para poder besar ese dulce punto.

—Estoy bien… quiero decir mejor que bien. Yo… —Hizo una pausa y le eché un vistazo para ver sus mejillas ruborizarse a un rosa bastante brillante.

No podía dejar de reírme ante el rubor inocente en su cara. Alcanzándola con cuidado tire de una de sus pequeñas manos que se retorcían nerviosamente en su regazo y pasé mis dedos a través de ella, mientras que los primeros indicios de posesión vinieron sobre mí.

—¿Estás dolorida? —pregunté. Había oído que las vírgenes estaban normalmente doloridas después. Sin embargo, Bella había sido la primera virgen con la que había estado.

Empezó a negar y luego su rubor se intensificó.

—Tal vez un poco.

—Lo siento —contesté, sintiendo un tirón de protección para acompañar la sana posesión alzándose dentro de mí. Ella estaba convirtiendo mi interior en una zona loca de guerra.

Me miró y sonrió con timidez.

—No lo hagas.

Dios, la amaba. Envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Fue una de las pocas veces que odié a mi caja de cambios. Prefería permanecer así sin mover el brazo.

—Dime que te pusiste protector solar —dije mirando hacia su piel ligeramente bronceada. El sol en la playa era intenso incluso para el mejor bronceado.

Rió y asintió. Todo estaba bien con el mundo. Una vez que nos saqué de la carretera sur metí mis manos entre sus muslos y disfruté del paseo. Normalmente no disfruto de las llenas playas turísticas. Pero hoy era diferente. No me importaban los niños gritando y tirando arena en mi cara mientras correteaban o los desagradables norteños bronceados que alimentaban a las malditas gaviotas.

Bella hacia todo mejor.

El sol era abrasador y aunque Bella estuviera contenta con tostarse en el calor, seguí insistiendo para que fuera a las olas conmigo. Viéndola reír y jugar cuando se sumergió en el sentido contrario de las olas, haciendo sentir como si nuestros años de diferencias hubieran desaparecido. Estaba el entonces y el ahora. El tiempo perdido en el medio era borroso. Estar con ella me hizo sentir completo. Siempre me había mantenido unido, cuando mi mundo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor.

—OH DIOS MIO, HAY UNA MEDUSA. —Su chillido fue seguido por un cómico intento de atravesar el agua agitada hacia la playa.

Contuve la risa y la seguí. No dudé que era una medusa. Era el momento para ellas, pero con sus grandes ojos y su expresión de pánico, era tan linda que era divertido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**BELLA**

—Siempre supe que serías irresistible una vez que dejaras de actuar como alguien que no eres —susurró Edward mientras envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Todavía estaba jadeando por correr a través de las olas. Se me escapó una risita sin aliento y apoyé la cabeza contra su duro pecho.

—No es fácil ocultar a la chica mala en mi interior delante de la única persona que sabe que existe —respondí.

Los brazos de Edward se tensaron y respiró en mi cuello, mientras descansaba la barbilla en mi hombro.

—No. Nunca vi una chica mala. No eres mala Bella. Sólo has estado fingiendo ser otra persona durante mucho tiempo para hacer felices a tus padres y a Anthony.

La chica que realmente eres es increíble. Eres amable, pero tienes agallas. Eres brillante, pero nunca actúas superior. Sin embargo eres cuidadosa en saber cómo divertirte y eres tan increíblemente sexy, pero no tienes idea.

Era difícil verme en la forma que él me describía, pero oírlo diciendo esas cosas me hacia desear que las cosas fueran diferentes. Y no me había contenido con él en absoluto. Cuando estaba con Edward no pretendía. Era sólo yo. Y en lugar de la niña mala vio algo deseable. Quería que el mundo me viera de esta manera también, pero sabía que sólo alguien como Edward encontraría todos mis defectos cualidades atractivas.

—Me alegro de que me veas de esa manera. No estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo, pero me hace feliz saber que no ves mis defectos.

Edward se tensó detrás de mí por un momento antes de que sus brazos me dejaran.

Podía sentir su cuerpo alejándose de mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté dándome la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Él negó. Esperé a que hablara y después de unos minutos de silencio, volteó la cabeza para estudiarme.

—¿Por qué estás con Anthony?

Esta no era una pregunta para la que estuviera preparada. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pasó la mano por su pelo, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera luchando para no decir lo que estaba en la punta de su lengua.

—Te comportas como alguien más con él. Alguien que crees que va con él. Una perfecta chica buena que sigue todas las reglas. Sin embargo, deseas romper cada una de ellas, Bells. No eres una criminal, sólo quieres extender tus alas un poco y disfrutar de la vida. Pero lo quieres tanto que estás dispuesta a negarte la libertad de ser TÚ, sólo para poder tenerlo. —Calló, pero mantuvo la mirada suplicante en mí.

Quería que dejara de hablar. No quería oír estas cosas. No era cierto. Yo era una chica buena. Era el tipo de chica que alguien como Anthony podía amar.

—Soy buena —logré decir por estrechez de mi garganta. Me sentía estúpida diciendo esas palabras cuando debería haber estado en casa llorando la muerte de mi abue. Cerré los ojos tratando de forzar mis pensamientos lejos de ella. No podía pensar en eso ahora. No estaba preparada.

—No dije que fueras mala. Tu eres buena, Bells. ¿No me estás escuchando? Tienes el sentido deformado de lo que es bueno. Querer salir a escondidas con tu novio y saber si eres deseable, desear a tu maldito novio o dejar un maldito auto todoterreno en un lugar de estacionamiento no te hace mala persona. Te hace un ser humano.

Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos. Quería creerle. Había vivido con culpa por mucho tiempo porque quería hacer las cosas que habían dicho que estaban mal. Pero este era Edward Cullen. Bebía demasiado y les hacía cosas a chicas en lugares públicos que nunca había hecho en mi vida… hasta que empecé a pasar tiempo con él.

Mamá siempre me había dicho que Lucifer era hermoso.

—Pensaba que la Bells que yo conocía había desaparecido por completo. Me afligí por ella durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, un día en el comedor Victoria se acercó a Anthony y coqueteó con él justo en frente de ti como si no estuvieras allí. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse tropezaste con ella. Anthony no lo vio, pero yo sí. —Una sonrisa estiró la comisura de su boca—. Cuando ella estaba tendida allí en el suelo vi la pequeña sonrisa que tocó tus labios antes de agacharte y ayudarla a levantarse disculpándote profusamente. Hasta ese momento pensaba que estabas perdida. Me di cuenta de que mi Bells estaba debajo de todo ese brillo y esa cortesía, en alguna parte. Después de ese día empecé a mirarte y a disfrutar de los momentos en los que tenía un vistazo de lo real que salía mientras nadie estaba prestando atención.

Es por eso que te dije esas cosas. Quería que reaccionaras para mí. Quería que fueras astuta para mí. Esos momentos en los que no podías soportarlo más y te rompías… yo vivía para esos momentos.

—¿Eras así conmigo porque querías que fuera astuta para ti? —pregunté.

Asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para besar la punta de mi nariz.

—Realmente te gusta mi lado feo, ¿verdad Edward?

—Nada acerca de ti es feo. Eres tan hermosa por dentro como lo eres por fuera, pero no ves eso. Eso es lo que me mata. Anthony es mi primo y yo haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero está loco por haberte mantenido en algún maldito pedestal.

Quiero ver a la verdadera tú. A la que le gusta llevar unos shorts porque sabe que me vuelven loco. La que corre desde el bosque a mi camioneta sonriendo como si nada más importara. —Ahueca mi cara con su mano—. La verdadera Bella Swan es perfecta y estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

Mi estomago se aprieta. Yo tenía sentimientos por Edward. Compartimos esta historia y ahora hemos tenido este verano, pero se suponía que el amor no era un factor en cuestión. Anthony siempre se interpondría entre nosotros.

Los labios de Edward se encontraron con los míos y todo lo demás se desvaneció. No me importaban todas las preocupaciones y argumentos de la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Sólo quería ser yo. Y en sus brazos sabía que podía serlo.

* * *

**volvosandlambs déjame platicarte que hace unos años me gustaba el hermano de mi mejor amiga que era como 4 años mayor que yo, el chiste es que con toda su familia fuimos a jugar billar y el me enseño igual que ed a bella pero créeme no sentí ni la mitad de lo que sintió nuestra bells asi que creo es el chavo, YO ME APUNTO a esas clases.**


	11. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Todo el mundo en la ciudad de alguna manera se las arregló para meterse en la iglesia con el fin de presentar sus respetos a mi abue. Yo no había sido capaz de hablar al subir y mirarla acostada allí todo inmóvil y pálida. No tenía puesto su maquillaje. Ella era una experta en maquillaje y siempre se había arreglado bastante. Me había gustado saber que tenía la más bonita abue de setenta años en el mundo. Cuando mamá y papá no habían querido que empezara a usar maquillaje aún, incluso después de mi ruego y súplicas, abue me llevó para quedarme el fin de semana con ella para que pudiera enseñarme la técTanya de poner "el rostro en" como ella lo llamaba.

Otra lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y extendí la mano para cogerla con el Kleenex que alguien me había entregado con anterioridad. Tantas veces me había puesto de pie en la tercera fila con abue, mientras mi padre predicaba. Escribiríamos notas de ida y vuelta hasta que mamá echaría un vistazo sobre nosotras con una fuerte mirada de advertencia. Siempre nos hizo reír. Abue actuaría como si estuviéramos poniendo el papel de inmediato. En realidad, acabaríamos de conseguirlo disimuladamente. Abue era muy parecida a Edward por el hecho de que ella abrazó a la niña mala en mi interior. Pensar en Edward provocó que se formara otro nudo en mi garganta. Estaba empezando a depender demasiado de él. Anthony estaría en casa pronto y todo cambiaría.

—Oye. —La voz profunda de Edward me sobresaltó y levanté la cabeza para encontrarlo de pie delante de mí. No me esperaba que viniera esta noche. Además del hecho que nunca puso un pie en la iglesia, excepto el domingo de Resurrección y Nochebuena, pensé que iba a pasar su noche libre con sus amigos... o Tanya.

—Hola —le contesté en un susurro ronco—. No te esperaba... —Me detuve de decir más.

Levantó ambas cejas rubias e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda cuando frunció el ceño. Noté que su corto pelo rubio, que normalmente tenía el sexy look desordenado estaba cuidadosamente peinado. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo sobre sus anchos hombros y el pecho deteniéndose en el botón de color azul claro encima de la camisa de vestir que estaba segura nunca había llevado hasta esta noche. La camisa estaba metida en un par de pantalones color canela que tampoco lo había visto usar. Cuando levanté los ojos de nuevo para encontrarme con los suyos sonreí por primera vez en horas, disfrutando de su evidente incomodidad.

—Te vestiste —dije con voz queda no queriendo atraer la atención hacia nosotros.

Se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera viendo cuántas personas más notaron su intento de limpieza. Cuando sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en mí se acercó más.

—¿Has ido a verla?

Su suave susurro provocó que surgieran lágrimas de nuevo en mis ojos. Negué con la cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración para no romper y lanzarme a mí misma en sus brazos por consuelo en frente de toda la ciudad. Su cálida mano cubría la mía y se acercó más a mí mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Confusa eché un rápido vistazo alrededor de la iglesia en esta ocasión para ver quién nos estaba mirando.

—Vamos Bells. Vas a lamentar no ir a verla por última vez. Necesitas hacer esto para terminar. Confía en mí. —Había tristeza en sus ojos cuando se quedó mirándome suplicante—. No fui a ver a papá. Lamento eso. Aún hoy día.

Su confesión provocó un dolor en mi pecho que palpitaba más y más fuerte no sólo por mí y mi pérdida, sino por el pequeño que había perdido tanto. De alguna manera él me necesitaba para hacer esto.

Le dejé con suavidad y caminé por el pasillo hacia el féretro abierto conteniendo a la única mujer que siempre había contado con que estuviera allí, sin importar lo que pasara. Habíamos hablado de mi boda y cómo ella arreglaría mi pelo y maquillaje. Habíamos planeado los colores de los vestidos de las damas de honor y los ramos de flores que arreglaría. Habíamos hablado de ella haciendo el vestido de bautizo que mis hijos iban usar el día que estuvieran dedicados a esta iglesia.

Así muchos planes fueron hechos. Tantos sueños fueron emitidos sentadas en su porche delantero bebiendo té dulce y comiendo galletas de azúcar.

El ataúd era de precioso mármol blanco con forro color rosa. A ella le encantaría.

Amaba el rosa. El masivo espacio de rosas blancas y rosadas que se extendía sobre la mitad inferior de la urna le habría encantado. Los rosales que ella mimaba y arrullaba en cada primavera y verano habían sido una de las alegrías de su vida.

Quise agradecer a todos los que le había enviado los grandes arreglos florales que recubrían las paredes de la iglesia, especialmente los que tenían las rosas.

Una gota cálida cayó de mi barbilla y se estrelló contra mi mano. La alcancé con mi mano libre y sequé mi cara pero era inútil. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—No voy a dejarte pero necesitas seguir de pie y decir adiós. Voy a estar aquí, detrás de ti —susurró Edward a mi lado.

Desde que había entrado en esas familiares puertas dobles esta noche había tenido un nudo en mi pecho haciendo difícil respirar profundamente. Ahora, mientras estaba de pie aquí a punto de decir adiós a la mujer que tanto amaba, una paz se apoderó de mí. Liberé el férreo control que tenía en la mano de Edward y di un paso adelante.

Ella estaba sonriendo. Me alegré de que estuviera sonriendo. Sonreía mucho. Ellos habían usado su maquillaje. Habría reconocido ese color de labial frambuesa madura en cualquier lugar. El olor de las rosas era espeso, recordándome aún más a las tardes que habíamos pasado fuera de su casa hablando.

—Te pusieron tu vestido favorito —susurré mientras miraba a su cuerpo—. Y utilizaron tu maquillaje. A pesar de que tú haces un mejor trabajo poniéndolo. La sombra de ojos es demasiado oscura. Quien lo puso aparentemente no sabe acerca de la regla de menos es más.

Era extraño hablar con ella de esta manera. Habría reído ante el comentario del maquillaje. Nos habíamos inventado un sistema para dar a los estilistas de la morgue o quien puso se maquillaje de recientemente fallecido una lección en el arte de poner "el rostro en". Las esquinas de mi boca se elevaron.

—¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de cómo esperábamos que nos dieran para pasar el rato alrededor de la tierra el tiempo suficiente para estar en nuestros propios funerales? Bueno, en caso de que hayas convencido a Dios de esta idea y estás aquí en algún lugar escuchando. —Hice una pausa y tragué el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar—. Si estás aquí... Te amo. Te extraño. Voy a pensar en ti todos los días y voy a mantener todos los planes que teníamos. Sólo promete que vas a estar allí.

Promete que vas a convencer al gran hombre para permitirte volver de visita.

Esta vez, un sollozo llegó a mis labios. Me tapé la boca y dejé caer la cabeza mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de mí. Saber que esta era la última vez que la vería desgarró a través de mi pecho. Un brazo de consuelo me envolvió y me levantó contra su pecho duro. Edward no dijo nada para consolarme. Él simplemente me dejó este último adiós de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. Cuando las lágrimas disminuyeron y el dolor en mi pecho parecía aliviar levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Soy un firme creyente de que Dios no te arranca derecho y te arrastra al cielo.

Creo que te permite decir adiós. Y tu abue no habría ido a ninguna parte hasta que llegara ese adiós.

Se me escapó una risita y asentí. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Ni siquiera Dios pudo haberla movido, si no estaba lista.

—Adiós abue —susurré por última vez.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Edward entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Di media vuelta y regresé por el pasillo, mientras asentía con la cabeza y hablaba con otras personas que hacían su camino por el pasillo para dar sus condolencias. Edward se quedó en silencio, pacientemente junto a mí. Me di cuenta de que varias personas miraban curiosamente al chico malo de la ciudad parado junto a mí.

Esto estaría por toda la ciudad antes de que la noche terminara. De alguna manera eso no importaba ahora. Edward había sido mi amigo desde que me había estirado el cabello en el patio y yo a cambio le agarré la mano y le torcí el brazo detrás de su espalda. Después la maestra de preescolar nos había detenido a ambos y había amenazado con llamar a nuestros padres, Edward me miró y me preguntó:

—¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado junto a mi primo en el almuerzo?

Ellos podían hablar. Edward me había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Puede que no sea el ciudadano perfecto, pero abue siempre decía que lo perfecto era aburrido.

Le encantaría que yo había levantado mi nariz a las Betties chismosas en su funeral. Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro sonriendo. Estaba aquí en alguna parte y casi podía oír su risa mientras caminaba fuera de la iglesia sosteniendo la mano de Edward.

* * *

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de los chicos cullen por hoy nos vemos mañana**

**besos**


	12. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

_Bella,_

_No me has respondido, esto significa que mi e-mail nunca te llego (lo que es creíble por lo __poco fiable del acceso a internet acá) o algo anda mal. Trate de llamarte varias veces pero no __pude conseguir señal por aquí, no importa donde esté._

_Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Las malas son que Catherine tuvo reacciones alérgicas a __alguna planta desconocida y estalló en urticaria, papá tuvo que llevarla al pueblo más __cercano. Él regresó hace una hora y ella va a estar bien, pero mamá ya está lista para ir a __casa._

_Eso me lleva a las buenas noticias. Regreso a casa. Estamos empacando mientras escribo __esto y tan pronto como tenga recepción en mi celular te llamaré. Mantén tu teléfono __contigo. Necesito escuchar tu voz. También llama a Edward por mí y dile que regreso a casa._

_Él y yo podemos ir a la sala de pesas una semana antes de las prácticas de fútbol. También __dile que se despida de la cerveza, necesito a mi mejor receptor en forma._

_Te amo,_

_Anthony_

Me quedé viendo la pantalla de mi laptop por un largo rato. No estaba segura de qué hacer. A quién decirle. Lentamente cerré la computadora y la puse en la cama.

Me desperté sabiendo que tenía que lidiar con las preguntas de mis padres esta mañana acerca de mi partida de la iglesia con Edward anoche. Eso era algo que temía pero esto es mucho peor. La pantalla de mi celular se encendió antes de que Eye of the tiger empezara a sonar por primera vez en tres semanas. Anthony había puesto Eye of the tiger en mi celular para que fuera su tono especial. Aturdida agarré el celular y presioné el botón de aceptar antes de levantarlo a mi oído.

—Hola.

—AHHH nena es bueno escuchar tu voz. ¿Recibiste mi e-mail? Esperé hasta que estuvieras despierta para llamar. Estamos a dos horas de llegar. Mi papá me va a dejar en tu casa. No puedo esperar para verte.

Culpa, frustración, enojo, páTanyo todo parece dar vuelta dentro de mí. Apreté mi agarre en el teléfono mientras tomaba varias respiraciones profundas.

—Um, eh, sí, acabo de recibir tu e-mail. No puedo creer que estén volviendo antes.

—La falta de entusiasmo en mi voz es inconfundible.

Un momento de silencio pasó y el cerebro de Anthony estaba trabajando rápido.

—¿Te acabas de despertar? No te escuchas muy feliz de que vuelva a casa.

Esperaba grititos de felicidad o algo.

Perfecto, hazlo sospechar incluso antes de que llegue. Necesito arreglar esto. No me puedo entrometer entre Edward y Anthony. Ellos han sido unidos como hermanos toda su vida. Nunca me perdonaré si rompo lo que hay entre ellos. El hecho de que esté preocupada por la relación de Edward y Anthony en vez de la mía y Anthony me sorprende.

—Lo siento estoy en shock. Me acabo de despertar. Anoche fue el velatorio de mi abuela y su funeral es esta tarde. Han sido unos días malos.

—¿Qué? Bells, nena. ¿Tu abuela falleció? Oh nena lo siento. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Había olvidado que él no lo sabía. El e-mail que nunca le escribí pasó por mi mente. En vez de decirle lo de mi abuela corrí con Edward. ¿Algo de esto hubiera pasado si sólo le hubiera escrito el e-mail a Anthony y hubiera ayudado a mi mamá a manejar todos los arreglos del funeral? ¿Desearía que las cosas hubieran pasado de manera diferente?

—No era algo que quería escribir en un e-mail —le expliqué, esperando que entendiera o por lo menos aceptara mis excusas.

—Estoy volviendo a casa. Iré de prisa a cambiarme antes de ir contigo para no tener que irme después del funeral. Yo te puedo llevar. Todo estará bien. Estaré allí pronto, lo prometo.

¿Cómo se sentiría si le digo que todo está bien? Edward ya me ayudó a decirle adiós, me ayudó mientras lloraba. Mis lágrimas están secas ahora, se que mi abuela está contenta con las lujosas calles de oro y una fabulosa mansión. Ella siempre decía que Dios le tendría un jardín de rosas para que cuidara.

—¿Bells estas bien?

—Lo siento estaba pensando en el funeral. Te veré cuando llegues.

—Ok, te amo.

Esas eran las palabras que decíamos siempre al colgar el teléfono. Normalmente yo era la primera en decirlo. Esta vez me olvide completamente.

—Yo también te amo —respondí obedientemente antes de colgar.

Sí lo amaba. Siempre lo he hecho sólo no como debería. Muy en el fondo sabía que algo no estaba bien entre nosotros. Hasta estas últimas semanas con Edward yo no era capaz de decir qué es lo que faltaba en nuestra relación. Con Edward puedo ser yo misma y él me ama así. Anthony ama al yo que me he esforzado por ser. Si Anthony conociera a mi verdadero yo, la chica que él pensó que dejé atrás en mi infancia, él nunca me amaría. No podría. Pero no puedo estar con Edward. Nunca podría elegirlo por encima de Anthony. Eso rompería una amistad de toda la vida. Anthony ha sido la persona que cuida a Edward desde pequeño. Él ha visto por Edward y ha compartido su riqueza con él. Incluso ahora, Anthony mira por Edward en muchos aspectos. Sólo el año pasado, el entrenador iba a correr a Edward del equipo de fútbol por presentarse en una práctica con resaca, Anthony le suplicó al entrenador y le prometió que él se encargaría de que Edward estuviera listo y fresco para las prácticas y los días de juego. Edward necesita a Anthony. No me puedo entrometer entre ellos.

Tiré la almohada que estaba sosteniendo a través de la recamara y gruñí de frustración. Esto es ridículo. Yo soy ridícula. ¿Cómo me pude dejar hacer eso?

¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? Dejé que me importara demasiado Edward Cullen.

Yo no sólo me preocupo por él, lo quiero. Eso es lo peor que he podido hacer en mi vida. Tenerlo significaría arrancarle la única familia que le ha importado. Tendría a todo el pueblo hablando y odiándolo por robarle la chica a Anthony. Eso es imposible. Toda esta estúpida situación.

—¿Cariño, estas despierta? —La voz de papá dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Esta es la plática que he estado temiendo. La plática sin sentido. En la cual él ni siquiera debería estar gastando su aliento.

—Sí papá, entra —respondí.

Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba él con una mueca en el rostro rara vez dirigida a mí.

Entró y se detuvo al pie de mi cama. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho y podía oler su loción para después de afeitar. La misma que ha usado toda mi vida.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche exactamente? —Fue directo al punto. Se lo tenía que decir. Me senté con la espalda recta en la cama y lo vi directamente. Necesitaba encubrir todo esto, suavizarlo. La aceptación de Edward en el pueblo y su relación con Anthony dependían de ello.

—¿Supongo que te refieres a Edward Cullen? —Como si se lo tuviera que preguntar.

Mi papá levanto sus cejas como si creyera que estaba perdiendo la cabeza al pensar que se podía referir a otra cosa.

—Sí Bella, a eso me refiero.

Suspire. Sacudí mi cabeza y volteé los ojos para darle un toque dramático.

—Edward es mi amigo. Crecimos juntos. Es primo y mejor amigo de mi novio. Anthony no estaba aquí y yo estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más fuertes de mi vida y Edward apareció para ayudarme. El ama a Anthony y sabía que eso era lo que él hubiera querido que hiciera. Además Edward sabe que yo era muy apegada a mi abue. El solía sentarse en el porche de abue y comer galletas conmigo. Recuerda que en ese entonces el hecho de que su mamá fuera una mesara en un bar no era un problema.

La amargura en mi tono era innegable. Las cejas de papá se fruncieron. No le gustó mi tono de voz pero estaba pensando en mi escusa. Espere calladamente orando para que se lo creyera. Después de una eternidad asintió y dio un gran suspiro.

—Sé que esto ha sido muy duro para ti. Con Anthony fuera, tu mamá y yo ocupados con los arreglos del funeral y parientes viniendo de fuera no hemos tenido tiempo para estar contigo. Aprecio el hecho de que Edward se diera cuenta de que necesitabas a alguien y apareciera. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen no es la clase de chico con la que quiero que te relaciones. Es primo de Anthony y cuando Anthony ande por aquí todo está bien. Pero Edward no viene de buenas raíces. Su padre era un comodín y su madre basura blanca. Puedes tener mala reputación pasando tiempo con gente como él. Mala compañía corrompe buenos modales, recuerda eso.

Quería levantarme y gritar a los cuatro vientos que él no sabía nada de las raíces de Edward. No importa quiénes son sus padres. Culpar a los hijos por los errores de los padres es incorrecto. La biblia que lee todos los días, ¿no habla de no juzgar a la gente y del perdón? Me mordí la lengua hasta que sangró para no gritar de frustración.

—¿Quién te habló tan temprano? —preguntó papá mirando el teléfono en mi almohada.

—Anthony —dije.

Alivio bañó su cara. Se tenía que ir antes de que perdiera la cordura.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo le va?

—Ya viene de regreso, estará aquí para el funeral.

Papá sonrió brillantemente haciéndome un nudo en el estomago.

—Bien, bien, me alegro de que venga para el funeral de tu abuela, es un muy buen muchacho. —Con su cara de satisfacción papá se volteó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Fulminé con la mirada la puerta cerrada como me hubiera gustado fulminarlo a él.

Entré con el auto al camino de grava antes de apagar el motor. La camioneta de Edward era el único vehículo fuera de su tráiler. Su madre no estaba aquí. Eso era lo único bueno de esa visita. Tenía que hacer esto sola. Anthony estaría en el pueblo en unos treinta minutos. Hubiera venido antes pero después de la plática con mi papá esta mañana decidí que era mejor esperar a que saliera camino a la iglesia.

Me dolía el pecho, presioné la palma de la mano contra mi corazón para calmar el dolor. Debería de haber una cantidad límite de rupturas del corazón que una persona puede sufrir en una semana, seguramente Dios podrá ver que estoy en mi límite. Necesitaba un milagro. Una risa amarga brotaba al pensar que Dios me ayudaría en esta situación, Dios no le ayuda a las chicas a quedarse con los chicos malos. Pero Edward no era malo por dentro, no realmente. El actúa de la única manera que conoce. Fue criado por una mesera de bar que saltaba de la cama de un hombre a otro, independientemente de su estado civil. Nadie ha tratado de enseñarle a Edward la manera correcta de actuar. Dentro, él es fantástico. Él era cuidadoso, sensible, gracioso, paciente y comprensivo, me aceptaba. Algo que nadie ha hecho excepto mi abuela.

La puerta del tráiler se abrió y Edward salió al escalón superior, donde me veía. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos pantalones a la cadera, incluso sus pies estaban desnudos.

Me trague las lágrimas, vine aquí a terminar con esto y parecía que se me desgarraba el corazón antes de decir una palabra. Como en cámara lenta agarré la manija de mi carro y salí a la grava, nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras cerraba la puerta.

Un ceño fruncido remplazó la sonrisa sexy de su cara. Me puede leer tan bien, siempre ha sabido lo que pienso. Cuando éramos niños nunca tuve que decirle cuando estaba enojada. Él lo sabía y trataba de arreglarlo antes de que Anthony tuviera idea de que mis sentimientos habían sido heridos.

No se movió, en vez de eso miró cómo ponía un pie frente a otro, deseando más que nada en el mundo no tener que hacer esto. Sólo por esta vez quería ser egoísta y tomar lo que quería. Olvidarme de las repercusiones y tirarme a los brazos de Edward. Quería decirle que lo amaba. Quería besar su cara justo aquí para que todo el mundo que tuviera su nariz presionada contra la ventana pudiera verlo. Quería reclamar a Edward como mío, pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Nuestro cuento de hadas nunca funcionaría. Él perdería a Anthony. El pueblo lo odiaría en vez de sólo murmurar que salió igual que su padre, mi padre nunca lo aceptaría, probablemente sería encerrada en mi cuarto o mandada a una escuela de puras mujeres. Nadie permitiría esto.

No puedo dejar que Edward sepa las razones, él es más valiente que yo, pelearía por mí, perdería lo poco que tiene en este estúpido pueblo por mí y para nada. Mis padres nunca lo permitirían, tengo que dejarlo ir. Lo que yo quería no era importante. El futuro de Edward sí lo era.

—Algo me dice que este no es el tipo de visita que esperaba cuando vi ese pequeño carro blanco venir. —Su voz se escuchaba apretada.

Yo estaba evitando que las lágrimas que me picaban en los ojos rodaran por mis mejillas. Tenía que hacer esto, era lo mejor, lo mejor para Edward.

—Hoy regresa a casa —dije, a través del espesor de mi garganta.

Edward retrocedió y me hizo un ademan para que entrara.

Bajé la mirada y entré al tráiler por segunda y última vez. Nunca podría volver, no con Anthony. Nunca podría olvidar el desayuno que tuvimos en la mesa de la cocina. Las risas y la forma en que su mandíbula se movía al masticar. Estaba fascinada con su forma de comer esa mañana.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y me quedé viendo a la mesa vacía. Una caja de cereal abierta y un tazón vacío estaban en ella. El brazo de Edward se deslizo por mi cintura, sabía que tenía que retroceder pero no podía. Esto era mi hogar. Estar en sus brazos, así era como encontraba paz. Saber que esta sería la última vez que el me tocaría así, hizo el momento agridulce. Inhalé profundamente su olor empapándome de él. Su calor, la sensación de sus manos contra mi estomago.

—Sabíamos que este día vendría. Sólo es más pronto de lo que pensaba. He estado pensando sobre esto y quiero que me dejes hablar con él. Creo que puedo.

—No —dije deteniéndolo. Tenía que decir algo antes de que él dijera más. Sus planes no tenían sentido. No había nada que planear.

Me dio vuelta para que lo viera a la cara y después metió las manos en mi cabello.

Mire sin poder hacer nada como descendían sus labios hasta tocar los míos. Sabía que lo tenía que detener pero todo lo que podía hacer era besarlo ávidamente. El suave gemido de su pecho hizo mis rodillas temblar. Apretando mis ojos me retiré.

—No puedo está contigo Edward.

No abrí mis ojos. Sabía que si lo miraba mientras decía lo que tenía que decir me moriría.

Él no dijo nada ni se acerco a tocarme.

Sabía que estaba esperando a que terminara. Tome un respiro tambaleante.

—Amo a Anthony. No puedo herirlo, lo siento.

Había mucho más que quería decir. Tantas cosas que había practicado en el camino, pero el nudo en mi garganta estaba luchando contra mí.

—Ok —respondió en un susurro.

Lentamente levanté mi cabeza y abrí los ojos para verlo a la cara, —ok— no era exactamente lo que esperaba de él. Se me cortó la respiración mientras miraba su expresión, no se veía herido, ni siquiera parecía molesto. En vez de eso él se veía… aburrido. Yo estaba peleando por no echarme a llorar y él estaba completamente inmutado. En vez de sentir alivio mi corazón se hizo añicos.

¿Podría toda esto haber significado tan poco para él? Dijo que me amaba, ¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso? Vi como se sacó el teléfono de la bolsa y comenzó a mensajear a alguien. Quería gritarle para que mostrara alguna emoción, para que me demostrara que yo le importaba, que esto era duro para él también. Pensé que pelearía por mí.

Sus ojos color verde me miraron.

—Necesito hacer una llamada. Si eso es todo lo que necesitas… —Asintió con la

cabeza hacia la puerta como pidiéndome que me fuera.

Aturdida pasé frente a él sin decir nada. Ni siquiera dijo adiós.

* * *

**Mis niñas mi perrita de 3 meses esta enfermita y la verdad no tenia ganas de adaptar tratare de subir otro, chicas de como casarse con un marques lo lamento pero no tengo cabeza para otra época no creo subir capitulo hoy.**

**las quiero**


	13. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**EDWARD**

Al momento que escuché el coche de Bells girar, tiré el teléfono contra la pared. Cayó al piso hecho pedazos. Sabía cómo se sentía, destrozado, roto. Estaba seguro de que ella me amaba, aunque nunca hubiera pronunciado las palabras, estaba tan malditamente seguro que me quería y no a mi perfecto y pulido primo. Nunca antes en mi vida había odiado a Anthony, pero en este momento, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por tenerla. Lo odiaba por controlarla. Lo odiaba porque él tenía su amor.

Un rugido llenó la habitación y apenas reconocí que el gruñido de enojo salió de mi boca. No sería capaz de quedarme aquí, ¿Como los miraría? ¿Cómo podría ir a la escuela y verlo tocándola? Abrazándola. ¡Oh dios, besando su boca! ¿A ella le importaría que me acabara de destruir? ¿Había sido esto sólo un juego para ella? ¿Pasar el tiempo con el chico malo mientras el príncipe azul no estaba?

—Maldita Bells.

Mi destrozado teléfono empezó a sonar. Asustado de que fuera ella, de que pudiera haber cambiado de opinión corrí hacia él y recogí la batería poniéndola en su lugar mientras presionaba varias veces el botón de aceptar antes de que funcionara. La pantalla estaba negra.

—¿Hola?

—¿Adivina quién regresó antes y está listo para poner tu flojo trasero a levantar pesas mañana por la mañana? —La alegre voz de Anthony venía del otro lado de la línea y yo luchaba contra el instinto de tirar el teléfono a la pared. ¿Qué le digo?

¿Cómo actuó feliz de que este en casa?

—¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo? ¿Alguien puede reaccionar feliz de que vuelva antes a casa?

Un manipulador rayo de esperanza trataba de pasar a mis pensamientos, seguramente no hablaba de Bella.

—Estoy seguro que tu… Bells está feliz de que regreses —dije, me pregunte si él habría escuchado que me detuve al admitir llamarla su novia. No estaba listo para aceptar esto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—No, ella se oía distraída. Apenas me enteré de lo de su abuela. Hombre, odio no haber estado aquí. Creo que está molesta por eso y yo siendo egoísta deseando que actuara contenta por verme. ¿La has visto? ¿Le está yendo bien?

Tenía que ser cuidadoso, ella hizo su elección. Eso no significa que no pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero tengo que ser cuidadoso. Tengo que protegerla.

—No está molesta, hemos tropezado algunas veces. Nos ayudó a Tanya y a mí cuando habíamos bebido mucho, nos llevó a casa. También anoche fui a la iglesia para dar el pésame. Recuerdo a su abuela, ella fue buena conmigo.

Anthony suspiró.

—Gracias hombre, te agradezco que fueras. Sé que significa mucho para Bells.

Le di un puñetazo a la pared, no necesitaba que me lo agradeciera. No lo había hecho por él.

—Bueno, entonces te veo en el funeral.

No, no estaba listo para verlos juntos. Ver a Anthony tocándola me enojaría ciegamente en el funeral de su abuela.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Anoche fui pero ahora que estas aquí mi trabajo está hecho.

—De acuerdo, bueno, gracias de nuevo. No estoy bromeando acerca del salón de pesas mañana. Tengo que poner tu panza cervecera en forma.

—Seguro, te veo luego.

Dejé caer las piezas del teléfono en la mesa de la cocina. Necesitaba hacer un plan, pensar en esto. ¿Lo he arruinado dejándola ir? ¿Quería ella que la detuviera?

Bella Swan me volvería loco.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**BELLA**

—¿De verdad le dijiste a Anthony que era bienvenido a cenar con nosotros?

Papá estaba parado en la puerta de mí habitación. Regresé del funeral y fui directamente a bañarme para poder llorar en privado. Una vez que el agua se enfrió, sequé mis lágrimas y me esforcé en controlarme. ¿Qué es lo que mi abuela me diría que hiciera? ¿Diría que siguiera mi corazón? ¿O vería lo bueno de mi decisión? Recordé cómo reaccionó Edward a mis palabras. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que él hiciera? ¿Tumbarse a mis pies llorando? Debería de estar feliz por la manera en que lo manejó. Así no tengo que preocuparme por cargar la culpa de herirlo.

—Sí, estará aquí a las seis.

Me levanté de la postura reclinada en la que estaba. Papá se veía complacido con mi respuesta.

—Has estado muy alejada del mundo estas vacaciones, estoy muy aliviado de que Anthony esté en casa.

Forcé una sonrisa para que papá no viera nada diferente. Se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás. Me recosté en la cama viendo el techo y preguntándome como le daría la cara a Anthony con la culpa de lo que había hecho.

Amo a Anthony. Mis acciones no hacen parecer que lo haga, pero sí lo amo. El problema es que no estoy enamorada de él. No me había dado cuenta de las diferentes formas de amor que puedes sentir por un chico. Anthony era todo lo que respetaba, era dulce y cariñoso, nunca tuve que preocuparme por que me dejara o me lastimara, era imposible no amarlo. Desafortunadamente, su novia era una farsa. Se merecía saber la farsa que soy, pero, ¿cómo le explicaría que por él estaba actuando así? Por mis padres, por el maldito pueblo. No le podía decir nada a Anthony. Los chismes en un pueblo pequeño corren rápido. Mi madre estaría devastada, mi padre estaría furioso, los heriría y ¿por qué? ¿Por un chico que ni siquiera se molestó en contestar cuando terminé con él? Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo y él le estaba escribiendo a alguien. Probablemente a Tanya. Sólo pensar que Edward estuviera con Tanya me daba nauseas.

—Oye, deja, yo limpio esto. No has visto a Anthony en semanas, ve, sé que quieren pasar tiempo juntos. —Este no era papá. Él normalmente quería que nos quedáramos aquí, en casa o en el porche. Raramente quería que saliéramos a pasar tiempo juntos. Aparentemente estaba más preocupado por Edward de lo que pensaba. Pero antes sí tenía motivos para desconfiar de Edward. Tal vez sea intuición de padres.

Anthony se levantó con su plato y vaso en la mano, siempre un caballero. No solamente limpió su parte de la mesa. También llevó sus platos sucios al fregadero.

Esme Cullen educó muy bien a su hijo. O al menos es lo que decía mamá.

—Gracias a los dos, la cena estuvo deliciosa. —Anthony les sonrió a mis padres y me guiñó un ojo antes de llevar los platos al lavavajillas.

Él no era alto como Edward. Nunca antes había puesto atención en eso. Ellos tenían varias similitudes físicas, pero eran muy diferentes. El cabello café oscuro de Anthony era lo suficientemente largo como para rozar su cuello y rizarse en las puntas. Sus labios no eran tan carnosos como los de Edward pero sus hombros eran más anchos. Ellos siempre bromeaban sobre que él tenía el brazo más fuerte cuando se refería a lanzar balones, pero Edward cuando se trataba de dar golpes. Miré a mi madre quien sonreía tontamente cada vez que Anthony andaba por aquí. La culpa en mi pecho crecía. Ella nunca sonreiría si Edward estuviera conmigo.

—Es tan buen muchacho —dijo ella.

Forcé mi sonrisa número cien de la noche y asentí.

Anthony caminó hacia mí y me cogió de la mano.

—La traeré de vuelta a casa a las once señor —dijo mirando a mi padre.

—Oh, no te preocupes por la hora. Sé que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar.

Anthony parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que se está tomando las pastillas para la ansiedad de mi madre.

En el momento en el que Anthony cerró la puerta de su camioneta Dodge de un año de antigüedad, tomó mi mano y me acercó a él. No hubo cambios en su forma de manejar.

—Dios, te he echado de menos —me susurró, antes de agarrar mi cara y besarme suavemente en la boca. Era tan bueno como recordaba, dulce, gentil y muy cómodo. Me acerqué y metí mis dedos en su espeso cabello y probé algunas de las formas nuevas de besar para ver si sentía lo mismo que Edward me hacía sentir.

Anthony hizo un sonido que me recordó a un gruñido y puso sus manos en mi cintura para atraerme a él. A pesar de eso, todo se mantuvo… agradable. Finalmente, se hizo para atrás respirando pesadamente y recargó su frente contra la mía.

—Eso estuvo, ¡Wow!

Sonreí, deseando poder decir lo mismo.

—Si me hubiera visto forzado a estar una semana más alejado, me lo hubiera perdido. Amo a mi familia pero estaba teniendo problemas Bella.

La culpa dentro mí se retorció cruelmente. Las lágrimas se asomaron a mis ojos y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho. Era tan bueno.

—Bells, algo anda mal. Lo pude ver ahí dentro. Parecías tan triste y tus padres muy diferentes.

—Perder a la abuela fue un golpe duro. Un gran choque para todos. Creo que papá tomó algunas pastillas para la ansiedad de mi madre porque estoy de acuerdo que estaba actuando raro. Pero yo sigo tratando de sobrellevarlo. Siento estar tan deprimida y tu ya en casa.

Él apretó mi hombro.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

Salió del camino y se dirigió a su casa. Nos dirigíamos al hoyo. No tenía que preguntar. Estaba alejado y seguro. Probablemente llamaría a su padre para decirle donde estábamos y que después iríamos para allá, sólo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Estacionarnos por allí no era algo en lo que nos verían. Eso arruinaría su reputación y no podíamos permitir esto. Podía oír el sarcasmo en mis pensamientos así que cerré los ojos para reprenderme. La chica mala no volvería a su jaula sin pelear esta vez.

La camioneta nos empujaba alrededor cuando nos dirigimos lentamente a lo largo de la terracería. No había luz en el hoyo, la luz de la camioneta iluminó el sucio suelo y algunos animales salieron corriendo. Una vez que pasamos a través de los arboles, la luz de la luna brillaba en el agua y Anthony se detuvo. Apagó el motor antes de girarse a mirarme.

—Siento no haber estado aquí Bells. Perder a tu abuela de esa manera debe de ser difícil, ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por no haber estado aquí?

Lo que no necesitaba, Anthony sintiéndose culpable cuando no tenía razón alguna.

Eso me hacía sentir como lodo.

—Por supuesto que no estoy enfadada contigo. Desearía que regresaras a una novia feliz, no te mereces esto.

Él acarició mi rodilla y observé su mano, no era tan grande ni tan bronceada como la de Edward.

—Está bien, sé que la vieja Bells regresará cuando el luto haya terminado.

Se detuvo y lo miré. Una línea apareció en su frente. Algo lo estaba preocupando.

Lo he conocido casi toda mi vida y conozco esa cara.

—Algunas de las señoras de la iglesia mencionaron que Edward te agarraba la mano —soltó una risita forzada—. Eso les preocupaba y creían que yo lo tenía que saber.

En vez de asustarme me enojé. Estúpidos chismosos. Esto era exactamente lo que pensaba que pasaría. Todo mundo saltaría sobre Anthony y diría pestes de Edward.

Como si Edward necesitara que lo odiaran más de lo que ya lo hacían. Quería gritar de frustración. En vez de eso respiré profundamente y conté hasta diez en mi cabeza. De vez en cuando contar hasta diez calmaba las cosas. Cuando creía que podía responder sin enojo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, Edward y yo estábamos tan unidos como tú y yo. Él se sentó en el porche de mi abuela tantas veces como tú. Él comió sus galletas y jugó uno con mi abuela tantas veces como tú. Ella fue parte de su infancia. Una de las pocas cosas buenas. Sabía que estabas fuera y que yo estaba devastada. Así que fue a la iglesia y me preguntó si ya había ido a verla. Admití que no lo había hecho y que no estaba segura si podría. Entonces él me animo a que fuera a despedirme y dijo que iría conmigo. Me imagino que vio el miedo en mis ojos y me tomó de la mano. Después caminamos juntos al frente de la iglesia. Entonces él se apartó y me dejó decir el último adiós a mi abuela. Después me tomó de la mano y salimos de la iglesia porque él cómo tu, sabe cuando estoy a punto de perder el control. Y conoce tan bien a la niña que llevo dentro, que sabía que no quería romperme allí para que todo mundo anduviera a mi alrededor.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos momentos. Yo escuché el enojo en mi voz. No

hay duda de que el también.

—Recuérdame agradecerle por estar allí con mi novia. Le debo una. Ya era hora de que ustedes dos se dieran cuenta de que eran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Siempre me sentí culpable de que hubiera terminado.

Después siguió diciendo lo culpable que se sentía. Yo sólo quería ir a casa y meterme bajo las sábanas. Eso era mucho para manejar por ahora. La culpa, el enojo, la frustración, el dolor, todo eso me volvería loca.


	14. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

**Este capitulo es para ti marieisahale muchísimas gracias por preocuparte por mi perrita, por cierto se llama Ambar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Caminamos hacia la fogata. Decidí no contarle a Anthony sobre el estúpido episodio de borrachera de Riley. Ya pasó y aparte no fue tan malo. Por supuesto que Riley tocándome fue asqueroso, pero termine el día jugando billar con Edward. El recuerdo de él sonriéndome mientras yo tiraba, me causa un dolor en el corazón. Lo extraño mucho.

Mientras caminábamos al claro, varias personas nos detuvieron para darle la bienvenida a Anthony. Todos querían hablar de fútbol. Yo sonreía mientras esperaba pacientemente ver a Edward entre la multitud. No lo había visto desde que salí de su tráiler sin un adiós. Todas las noches desde ese día duermo sosteniendo mi teléfono para ver si me llama o al menos me manda un mensaje. Pero no lo ha hecho. La idea de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes me asusta. No puedo estar con él como quiero pero no lo quiero perder para siempre. Mi enojo por la forma en la que me había despedido ya había disminuido. Ahora sólo quería verlo.

Hablar con él. Que me sonriera.

—Ven, vi a Edward y a Tanya por allá —dijo Anthony mientras ponía su mano en mi espalda y me llevó a un pequeño grupo de jugadores de fútbol y sus novias.

Ellos estaban sentados en las puertas traseras de algunas camionetas y en unas viejas llantas de tractor que habían traído aquí años antes para sentarse. Una pequeña fogata ardía en medio haciéndolos ver cálidos.

—Anthony. El hombre ha vuelto —dijo Ethan Payne sonriendo sentado en la caja de su camioneta.

Kristie Milry se acurruco contra él y agito sus dedos con uñas color neón, para saludarnos. Ellos terminaron la primavera pasada pero al parecer ya regresaron o están en eso. Las piernas de ella estaban sobre el regazo del él, mientras su mano estaba metida entre los muslos de ella.

—Habla con nosotros. Cuéntanos cómo nos vas a poner en forma.

Diego Horn quien juega en la esquina trasera, porque intercepto un pase en el campeonato estatal el año pasado al evadir a dos tacleadores y hacer un touchdown que nos dio la victoria. Después de ese juego su estatus social se elevo.

Lo que explica porque la capitana de las porristas, Irina Jenkiss está sentada en su regazo. Ella estaba empeñada a conseguir la atención de Edward el año pasado.

Aparentemente se rindió.

—Yo no soy el que nos hizo ganar el juego estatal el año pasado —le recordó Anthony mientras me atraía hacia él cuando se recargaba en la camioneta.

—Creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos asegurarnos de que el entrenador le dé más recepciones a nuestro receptor estrella de la esquina —dijo Ethan.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Anthony.

Siguieron hablando de fútbol pero yo no podía poner atención. Edward estaba directamente frente a mí, no verlo me estaba costando toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Yo sonreía y trataba de no parecer fría, a pesar de que no me sintiera a gusto con la mano de Anthony en mi cintura. Anthony se inclino y me besó casualmente en la sien mientras hablaba. Escuché algo sobre un bombardeo y sobre más tiempo para la práctica, pero toda mi concentración estaba en no mirar a Edward.

—Tierra a Bella. —La voz de Irina interrumpió mis pensamientos, levanté la cabeza rápidamente en su dirección. Parecía que esperaba una respuesta.

—Um, lo siento no te escuché —dije, sintiendo que se me sonrojaba el cuello.

Ella se rio mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

—Te pregunte si quieres ser una chica con espíritu este año. Tal vez este año nuestro quarterback sí acepte a una chica con espíritu si te puede escoger a ti.

Una chica con espíritu es una chica que las porristas agregan a su club, de manera que cada jugador tenga una chica que le haga regalitos el día del partido. También de manera extra oficial las chicas con espíritu les ayudan con sus tareas, les piden una pizza para el lunch y a veces también masajes y otras cosas. El quipo principal siempre escoge a su chica con espíritu y los demás participan en una rifa para obtener la suya.

—Um, sí, claro —respondí.

Anthony se rio entre dientes.

—Entonces Bells es mía.

Irina le sonrió, pero parecía más molesta que emocionada.

—Le estamos asignando dos muchachos a cada chica este año. Así que tendrás a otro chico que cuidar este año. Los chicos todavía no eligen pero no creo que alguien te elija porque ya eres de Anthony. Vas a tener que elegir un nombre.

Tanya se rio y yo inmediatamente me tense esperando su comentario hiriente. Sin pensarlo mire en su dirección y me arrepentí de inmediato. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la llanta de un tractor, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas.

En medio de sus piernas vestidas con jeans estaba sentada Tanya. Quien tenía una mano alrededor del cuello de él y la otra en su rodilla. Hubiera sido mejor que ella me diera un golpe en el estomago. Tal vez golpearme algunas veces. En el momento el dolor seria una bienvenida distracción para el peso que sentía en el corazón. Los ojos de Edward me miraron, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos esperaba que el mostrara una pizca de… oh… no lo sé. Sólo algo. Pero no se veía inmutado por mí en lo absoluto. Era como si esas dos semanas nunca hubieran pasado. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

—Sabes Bella, siempre me he preguntado que es lo que haces tan bien para mantener a Anthony en tan buena forma. Me refiero en que debes estar ocultándonos algún secreto —dijo Tanya arrastrando las palabras pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan. Hasta las personas que no estaban en nuestro pequeño círculo.

Se me revolvió el estomago. Espero no enfermarme.

—No es una cosa Tany, ellas es perfecta en todo lo que hace. —La voz de Anthony sonó calmada y amigable como siempre.

Tanya gruño:

—Lo dudo, sólo has olvidado lo que se siente un buen momento.

Anthony se tensó, sus brazos me apretaron como si me protegiera. Siempre me he preguntado lo que hicieron Anthony y Tanya en 7° grado. A veces me ponía celosa cuando ella lo veía como si lo conociera de una manera que yo no. Pero el había sido tan cuidadoso conmigo de no hacer otra cosa mas que besarnos que creí que era tan casto como yo lo era. "Era" es la parte importante aquí.

—Cállate Tanya. —Las palabras no fueron de Anthony. La profunda voz de Edward dio una orden. Tanya se rio y sacudió sus pechos hacia Anthony.

—Te acuerdas de toda la diversión, verdad Saw. Nos divertimos mucho —soltó ella.

—Diablos Tanya, cierra la boca —gruñó Edward enojado.

Yo debería estar enojada porque mi novio no era tan inexperto como yo pensaba.

El hecho de que no fuera capaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de Tanya y que no tuviera problema en no tocarme a mi, debería de molestarme. Pero no lo hace.

Todo lo que sentía era alivio, de ver que Edward había empujado a Tanya.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusta escuchar como tu primo me tuvo primero?

Hmmm… no seas celoso bebé. Eres el úTanyo que va a entrar en mis pantalones esta noche. —Tanya trató de ronronear pero, sonó más como un gemido.

Anthony se movió de atrás de mí y me jaló del brazo. Sentí los ojos de Edward en mí y le regrese la mirada. En ese momento vi al Edward que pensaba que estaba enamorado de mí. Sus ojos decían que estaba arrepentido en el momento que empujaba a Tanya. No me perdió de vista cuando Anthony me llevaba de la fogata.

Había dolor en esa mirada, que me perseguía en sueños. Le di una triste sonrisa antes de voltearme para seguir a mi novio dentro de los arboles. La luz del fuego desapareció así como los ruidos. La luna se escurría por entre las ramas de los arboles dándonos luz suficiente para no tropezarnos con una rama caída.

—Bells lo siento —dijo Anthony, abrazándome contra el una vez que estábamos en su camioneta.

—Ella es un vil ser humano y la razón por la que una vez salí con ella no la se, desearía que Edward se deshiciera de ella.

Me besó en la coronilla como si fuera un bebe que necesitara de consuelo. Yo no tenia ganas de llorar. Pero quería saber por qué. Por tanto tiempo pensé que el no tenia pecado alguno y que era yo la que necesitaba ser domada pero eso no era verdad.

—Anthony, ¿tuviste sexo con ella? —le pregunté mirándolo directamente.

La culpa en su rostro respondió mi pregunta. Él tomó un lado de mi cara con su mano.

—Bells eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ella fue mi primera novia, a pesar de eso ella era muy salvaje para tener trece años. Claro que no tuvimos sexo —dijo él.

—Tú obviamente hiciste algo. Apenas me tocas, eso suena como si hubieras hecho algo más que sólo besarte con Tanya. —Anthony frunció el seño.

Él no esperaba que expresara mis sentimientos. Normalmente no lo contradigo cuando está molesto. Nunca quise agitar sus plumas. Hacerle la vida más sencilla a Anthony siempre había sido mi mantra. Bueno, la farsa que estaba viviendo se había ido. No más palmaditas en la espalda para él.

—Bella, tomé algunas malas decisiones con Tanya. Ella me empujó a hacer algunas cosas. Me di por vencido. Pero tú, tú eres diferente. Tú eres buena, no se trata de sexo entre nosotros.

¿Como puedes estar enamorado de alguien y no querer tener sexo con esa persona? Éramos humanos. ¡Era un chico adolescente por el amor de Dios! Él tenía hormonas.

—¿No estás atraído a mi de esa forma? Digo, sé que no tengo el cuerpo de Tanya y no voy a estar ganando ningún concurso de belleza, pero si me amas entonces pensaría que tener sexo conmigo te atraería.

Hace tres semanas no habría tenido el descaro de decir estas cosas. Estar con Edward me ha cambiado mucho.

La expresión de Anthony estaba entre conmoción y confusión.

—Bella yo te respeto. Tú mereces respeto. Eres todo lo que yo siempre he querido en una mujer. Tú no eres sólo una muchacha con la que estoy para llenar el espacio de secundaria. Intento casarme contigo algún día.

¿Casarme con él? ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Oh dios.

Él sonrió con mi expresión de conmoción.

—Te amo Bella. Intento mantenerte para siempre. Me atraes mucho. Sólo no quiero que mi futura esposa pierda su virginidad en la caja de una camioneta.

* * *

**Holaaa que creen gracias a Dios mi perrita ya no ha vomitado por eso me anime a adaptar mas, yeah**

**Las quiero**


	15. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

El estacionamiento de la escuela estaba casi vacío. Sólo quedaban algunos autos estacionados. Reconocí la camioneta de Anthony y la de Edward. Ambos debían seguir en la práctica. Me podría haber ido hace una hora a casa. Anthony estaba en la sala de pesas y no había respondido mi último mensaje. Ir a casa no era algo que pudiera manejar en este momento. Mi tía Caroline y su hija Vanessa llegaron anoche a casa y se quedarán por tiempo indeterminado. El tío Nolan fue descubierto haciendo cosas que no debía con su secretaria, arriba de la copiadora; y la tía Caroline dejó su casa en Mississippi. Nosotros éramos el —úTanyo lugar en que podía pensar— y eso no nos hacia los ganadores de la lotería. Mi tía Caroline le lloraba y contaba a cualquiera que escuchara, lo que encontró haciendo a mi tío.

Escucharlo la primera vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte. En realidad yo no quería estar sufriendo con las recapitulaciones. Tener a Vanessa invadiendo mi espacio personal ya era más que frustrante. Ella era tan educada y fina. Quería gritar o posiblemente estropearle en cabello y abofetearla un poco para que mostrara alguna emoción.

Lean ya se fue a la universidad. Anthony está siempre ocupado con el fútbol y Edward está actuando como si yo no existiera. En ocasiones como estas, cuando me sentía tan sola era cuando corría con mi abue para que ella volviera todo a la normalidad.

La vida es tan injusta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tu auto?

La voz de Edward me sobresaltó. Di media vuelta y lo vi a unos pies de mí con su casco y hombreras en una mano y con la camiseta que debería tener puesta, en la otra. Dios mío, porque tenía que caminar sin camiseta. Recorrió su mirada de mi carro a mi cara. Arrastre mis pies nerviosamente. No habíamos estado solos en dieciséis, no diecisiete días.

—Has estado aquí parada viendo tu carro por cinco minutos. Supongo que algo te está molestando.

Las lágrimas me pican los ojos. Estar tan cerca de él y tenerlo mirándome y hablándome directamente era maravilloso e increíblemente doloroso.

—¿Qué pasa Bells?

Tragarme el nudo de la garganta no ayudó. Me mordí el labio inferior y me encogí de hombros. Él se quedó callado por un momento. Podía ver la indecisión en su cara. Finalmente tomo mi mochila y toco mi cintura.

—Ven conmigo. Tú hablas y yo escucho.

No discutí. Quería esto. Lo necesitaba. Deje que me guiara a su camioneta y abriera la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar. Primero no hablamos. Yo trabajaba en mantener mis emociones bajo control mientras que él llevaba su camioneta por un camino conocido que conducía a nuestro lugar en la bahía.

—¿Me quieres decir que es lo que te enojó? —preguntó él.

Me miró por un segundo, pero rápidamente regresó su mirada de nuevo a la carretera. No estaba segura de cómo contestar su pregunta. Muchas cosas estaban mal. Yo estaba con Anthony, actuando como una persona que no era. Alguien que me di cuenta que ni siquiera me agrada. La escuela había empezado y allí estaba Edward todos los días, en los pasillos, en la cafetería, en mi salón. Podía verlo pero no tocarlo. Eso me estaba matando. Después, claro, allí estaba mi tía Caroline y Vanessa tomando el último refugio que tenia. Mi casa. Mi habitación.

—Vamos Bells, dime que pasa.

—Mi tío engañó a mi tía y ahora ella y mi prima se mudaron a mi casa. Vanessa está todo el tiempo en mi habitación. No tengo privacidad. Mi tía se la pasa llorando y contando la historia de cómo encontró a mi tío. No hay donde esconderse. Sólo quiero salir corriendo al bosque y gritar.

Una risita a mi lado me debería haber molestado, tenerlo riéndose de mi predicamento, pero echaba tanto de menos ese sonido, que me hizo sonreír.

—La familia puede ser un desastre —dijo, de forma sombría. Me pregunto si se estaba refiriendo a Anthony. ¿Le importaba que yo estuviera con Anthony? No lo podía saber. Quería creer que estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos de mí pero me parecía muy poco probable. Él se reía y coqueteaba con cualquier cara bonita de la escuela como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Así que te encontré parada, a unos metros de distancia de tu carro, viéndolo como si tuviera dientes y te fuera a morder, porque no querías ir a casa.

Estaba pensando admitir que lo extrañaba, que luchaba contra la urgencia diaria de subirme a mi carro y manejar hasta el bar al que me había llevado a jugar billar, esperando verlo allí.

Palmeó el lugar a su lado y yo me deslicé junto a él sin dudarlo. Su mano encontró la mía y la apretó. Por primera vez desde que Anthony regreso me sentí completa.

Estar con Edward me hacía creer que todo estaría bien. Que los problemas que nos mantenían separados no siempre importarían y todo saldría bien.

Llegamos a nuestro pedazo de tierra con vistas a la bahía de Mobile. Todo se veía diferente con la luz del sol. Él soltó mi mano y empezaba a alejarme cuando su brazo de deslizó detrás de mí para atraerme. Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en el hueco de su brazo. Ninguno de los dos habló. Sólo nos sentamos allí a ver como se ponía el sol en el agua.

Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y sonreí al pensar como todo era más fácil con él allí.

—Bells. —El aliento de Edward cosquilleo mi oído.

Abrí mis ojos y me llevó un momento darme cuanta dónde estaba. Tallándome los ojos, lentamente me senté.

—Me dormí —dije.

Edward se rio.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Edward tomó un mechón de mi cabello para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja y me sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que siempre hacía que mi corazón revoloteara.

—No lo sientas, no puedo pensar haber tenido un mejor momento desde… bueno desde…

¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde este verano cuando sólo éramos nosotros? ¿Antes de que él me dejara irme de su tráiler sin discutir?

—Necesito recuperarte. Anthony te mandó un mensaje y te llamó varias veces. La última vez que te marcó pensé que ya era hora de despertarte. A pesar de que disfrute tenerte dormida sobre mi.

Mi corazón retumbó contra mi pecho. Escucharlo decirme cosas así me daba esperanzas. Esperanza para qué, no lo se. Fui yo la que decidió que eso no valía la pena. Él me paso mi celular.

—Contéstale, esto va a ser difícil de explicar así como está.

Leí los dos mensajes que preguntaban dónde estaba. Se veía preocupado en su último mensaje. Mi carro estacionado en la escuela lo preocupaba.

El celular de Edward sonó, lo miro y frunció el seño.

—Es Anthony.

Tomé su teléfono.

—Déjame contestar a mí. Se lo explicaré de todos modos. Además no hicimos nada malo.

—Hola.

—Bells, ¿donde estas? ¿Por qué contestas el teléfono de Edward? He estado tratando de llamarte.

—Lo siento, lo sé, estaba a punto de llamarte, estaba dormida. Edward me encontró en el estacionamiento. No quise ir a casa y encarar todo el drama. Él se ofreció a escucharme y termine por quedarme dormida. Me dejó dormir. Pero me está llevando a mi carro ahora.

Anthony se quedó mudo por un momento. Mire a Edward quien me estaba observando como si fuera un león que presentía el peligro y estuviera preparado para saltar.

—De acuerdo, iré a esperarte a tu carro —finalmente respondió.

No estaba segura de lo que Anthony estaba pensando por el tono de su voz. Casi siempre podía adivinar su humor por teléfono.

—Entonces te veré en un ratito —dije y le devolví el teléfono a Edward.

Él lo cerró y asintió en dirección al lado del copiloto de su camioneta.

—Si el nos va a estar esperando, creo que es mejor que te subas. No estoy seguro de que será muy comprensivo.

Edward encendió la camioneta y se dirigió al pueblo. De mala gana me deslice hasta el otro extremo de la camioneta. Lejos de su calor.

—Edward…gracias. Lo necesitaba. Te… necesitaba.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y agito la cabeza.

—Decirme cosas como esas, hacen esto más duro para mí. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Pero no me digas que me necesitas.

—Pero no lo puedo evitar, te necesito.

—Demonios Bells, no puedo escuchar eso, no puedo pensar en eso. Puedo manejar negarme lo que necesito. Lo que quiero. Pero no te lo puedo negar a ti.

—Tú quieres mucho a Anthony. Él es como tu hermano. ¿Podrías herirlo de esa manera? ¿Podrías perderlo por una chica? No sé si pueda dejarte que lo hagas. Un día me vas a reclamar por interponerme entre ustedes dos. Nunca serías capaz de amarme. Siempre sería un recordatorio de cómo perdiste a Anthony.

Recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos. Había tantas razones por las que nunca tendría a Edward. Y cada vez que mencionaba una, hacía una herida más en mi corazón.

—Tienes razón —dijo con un ronco susurro.

Escuchar que él estaba de acuerdo era como si enterrara una espada en mi pecho.

Retuve un sollozo y giré mi cabeza al lado contrario.

Ninguno de los dos habló otra vez.

Cuando se estacionó a un lado de mi carro, Anthony estaba al lado del pasajero de la camioneta de Edward, inmediatamente abriendo la puerta y alcanzándome.

—Lo siento nena. He estado tan concentrado en el fútbol que te he ignorado.

Acabas de perder a tu abuela y tus parientes han invadido tu casa.

Me atrajo a sus brazos y yo dejé que me abrazara. En esos momentos mi pecho dolía tanto que necesitaba a alguien que me mantuviera unida. Incluso si ese alguien no era Edward.

—Gracias Edward, tú estuviste allí para ella cuando yo no estaba. Te debo una —dijo Anthony, por arriba de mi cabeza.

No miré a Edward. Mantuve mi cara enterrada en el pecho de Anthony.

—De nada —respondió él.

Anthony cerró la puerta de la camioneta y escuché como las llantas pasaban por la grava. El sonido de Edward dejándome aquí con Anthony.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo. Estoy haciendo una parrillada con mi papá esta noche y mis padres estarán encantados de tenerte allí —dijo Anthony, alejándome para mirarme a la cara.

No podía decir que no. No quería decir que no. Ir a casa significaba más Vanessa y más tía Caroline.

—Claro.

* * *

**Niñass ¿Dónde consigo una almohada asi?**


	16. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**EDWARD**

—Hola, Edward.

Di vuelta y vi a Irina pasar por mi lado con un portapapeles en las manos. Los pasillos estaban llenos, todos deteniéndose en sus casilleros entre clases, ese era el momento para que Irina me cazara con una pregunta, era imposible escaparme de ella con esta multitud, me sonrió coqueta y se lamió los labios, Irina era sólo lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarme cuando Tanya no estaba cerca.

—Irina —contesté y seguí caminando, forzándola a trotar un poco para poder seguirme el paso, normalmente el portapapeles y Irina significaban que la líder de las porristas trataría de meterte en algo.

—No has escogido a tu chica con espíritu.

Ese comentario ni siquiera merecía respuesta, nunca escojo una, alguien siempre termina poniéndome una, en realidad, había muchas voluntarias dispuestas en mi casillero el día del juego rogando satisfacer mis necesidades.

—Puedo poner tu nombre en el saco, para que una de las chicas saque tu nombre o puedes escoger, el resto del primer equipo ya ha escogido, la mayoría de las chica tienen dos chicos y si quieres alguna de las que ya están escogidas tienes que reclamarla ahora.

De nuevo, no había razón para responder.

—Bueno aquí está la lista de las mejores o más populares que todavía quedan disponibles: Angela, Rosalie, Heidi, Victoria, Ashley Greene y kristen…

Bella se detuvo frente a su casillero, tratando que no se notara si estaba escuchando, podía ver que me observaba por el rabillo del ojo, lo que atrajo mi atención. El dolor que había tomado como hogar mi pecho por estos días, apretó, recordándome por qué estaba ahí, ¿alguna vez desaparecería este sentimiento?

¿Cuánto tiempo dolería tanto verla?

—Ah y por supuesto, Bella —finalmente el tono alegre de Irina dijo la palabra que yo no podía ahogar.

—¿Qué con Bella? —contesté apartando la mirada y bajándola a Irina.

—Ella sigue disponible, nadie la escogió excepto Anthony, claro. No creo que nadie lo haga, porque no obtendrán ningún trato especial de ella, todo el que puede dar, se lo dará a Anthony.

—La quiero.

—¿Tú? ¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—Pero sabes que Heidi tiene algo para ti y puedo prometerte que ella aplacará todas tus necesidades —empezó a decir Irina.

—Quiero a Bella —repetí mirándola molesto antes de girar y salir al campo.

Pedir a Bella, podría ser abrirme a más dolor, pero la idea ella haciendo cosas por Anthony era suficiente para volverme loco. La idea de tenerla haciendo galletas para algún otro, decorando su casillero y haciéndole tarjetas, me puso furioso.

Además, no me estaba yendo muy bien en Química y necesitaba tutorías, de esas en las que el novio no está invitado.

—Ese fue un pase increíble —dijo Anthony, mientras recogíamos nuestros cascos y nos tirábamos a las líneas laterales antes de correr a velocidad, no lo vi cuando pasé de la yarda 50 para agarrar los guantes que me había quitado antes.

—Estaba un poco más atento hoy —contesté, trotando para agarrar los guantes, Anthony me siguió, necesitaba algo de distancia de él, su afecto hacia Bella me alejaba, claro que él no lo sabía.

—Empezaba a preocuparme por ti, las últimas prácticas parecías un poco distante, pero hoy te encuentras en tu punto óptimo.

Una semana atrás, su comentario me habría hecho sentir culpable, pero tenerlo besando y tocando a Bella a diario, había hecho que mi culpabilidad fuera remplazara por rabia, ¿por qué él siempre obtenía todo? Toda nuestra vida lo ha tenido todo pero nunca me importó, nunca quise o le pedí nada, ahora el tiene lo único que deseo más que el aire y ni siquiera la conoce, la chica de la que él está enamorado ni siquiera existe.

—Supongo que me oxidé este verano —murmuré.

—Bueno, estás de vuelta, te veías genial ahí adentro —sonrió Anthony.

Su teléfono sonó y me forcé a mirar hacia otro lado mientras checaba el mensaje, odiaba saber que probablemente fuera Bella mandándole un mensaje, odiaba cómo deseaba saber lo que ella le decía, ¿acaso le decía que lo amaba? ¿Le estaba pidiendo encontrarse en su casa? ¿Haría ella esos sonidos sexys? ¡DETENTE! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ellos como pareja.

—Oye Edward, tu y Bella se hicieron más cercanos este verano, digo, ella descargó todo el estrés contigo y ya no tiene ese gesto de desagrado cuando te mencionó, lo cual es algo bueno, estoy contento de que las dos personas que más significan para mí, recuerden que fueron amigos alguna vez.

¿Cómo responder a esto? Sólo asentí.

—Oye, ¿me harías un favor? Digo, si tú y Tany no tienen nada que hacer en la noche, es que le dije a Bella que la llevaría por algo de cenar y quizá al cine, ya sabes alejarla un poco de los familiares locos, pero papá me acaba de enviar un mensaje, necesita que vaya con él a ver a un amigo que estará en la ciudad en la tarde y tiene conexiones en el departamento de atletismo de la universidad, es importante para papá, ha trabajado muy duro para arreglar este encuentro, pero no quiero dejar plantada a Bella, ¿podrías llevarla tú? Si no tienes ningún plan con Tany, porque ambos sabemos cómo se siente con Tany y no quiero meterla en una situación incómoda.

¿Realmente acababa de pedirme que invite a Bella a salir esta noche? ¿Está loco?

No la merece, cualquier tipo que la deje plantada por algo que su papi quiere no debería de poder tenerla.

—Seguro —contesté, escuchando el tono cortado de mi voz, mi estúpido primo no tenía idea de lo que me estaba pidiendo, me estaba encaminando al infierno, quizás disfrutara el camino.

—Genial, gracias viejo, su lugar favorito es Seafood Shack, encuéntranos ahí a las seis, puedo tomar algo y pasar unos minutos con ustedes, hasta que tenga que ir con mi papá.

Ella odiaba los camarones fritos de ese lugar y el té dulce siempre sabía amargo, era el lugar favorito de Anthony y a ella no le daba problemas acordar con él que era el mejor lugar para comer, él no la conocía para nada.

—Desde que acordé ayudarte haremos esto a mi manera, odio ese lugar, estoy seguro de hacer a la Princesa Bella sumergirse en Hanks. Las hamburguesas son mejores que cualquier cosa en Seafood Shack y ella realmente necesita probar su té dulce.

Anthony frunció el ceño pero luego asintió.

—Ok, Bells es agradable, seguro estará bien Hanks. No la he llevado ahí más que un par de veces pero pienso que tal vez ella esté de acuerdo contigo en lo de las hamburguesas la recuerdo preparándose una.

Con tocino, queso y pan tostado, incluso hace unos pequeños sonidos de placer cuando se come una, una de las tantas cosas que no puedo creer que él no sepa de ella.

***00*0*0*00*0*00*0*0*0*0*0***

El familiar olor a grasa y hamburguesas me recibió en la puerta cuando entre en Hanks. Las tablas de fórmica rojas ya estaban llenas, asentí a Hank, pasé el grill y regresé. Había cabinas asiladas atrás, no quería que todo el lugar se percatara de cada movimiento nuestro, si iba a tener a Bella para mí, quería disfrutarla sin una audiencia.

Fui adelante y ordené el té de Bells y el queso derretido que ama, cuando Anthony me envío mensaje de que estaban en camino, me sorprendí, aunque accedí a esto, no creí que Bells lo haría, el hecho de que aceptara me puso de muy buen humor.

* * *

**BELLA**

—Ahí está, en el fondo —dijo Anthony, tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia la parte trasera de Hanks, mi corazón se aceleró con el pensamiento de estar sola ahí con Edward.

—Oye viejo, siento que llegáramos tarde. Tuve que pasar a dejar flores al asilo — explicó Anthony y me animó a adelantarme, me deslicé hacia la pared y él a lado mío, Edward deslizo un vaso de té dulce hacia mí.

—No tengo mucho aquí, fui y pedí lo mío y lo de Bells, pero no ordené para ti, no estaba seguro de qué querrías —dijo Edward.

Mi dip de queso favorito estaba frente a él y lo movió hacia mí.

—Anda, sírvete, he comido todo el que quise.

Mis mejillas se calentaron al recordar la ultima vez que compartimos un dip de queso, había sido en el camino de regreso a casa de nuestro día en la playa.

—Estoy bien pero gracias, sólo tengo unos minutos porque tengo que ir con papá —dijo Anthony.

Edward me miró brevemente y luego a Anthony.

—Buena suerte en tu reunión.

—Gracias, estoy molesto, odio tener que dejar así a mi chica pero esto podría ser muy importante para mi futuro, aprecio que salgas con ella esta noche.

—Bueno, me debes una, en realidad, me debes varias, también tome a Bells como mi chica con espíritu hoy, alguien más iba a hacerlo y supuse que no querrías eso.

El sonaba como si le estuviera haciendo a Anthony un gran favor, no era una niña que necesitara que la cuidaran, no vine porque no soportara estar en casa, vine porque quería estar con Edward.

—Dime cuando quieras cobrar los favores y gracias por escoger a Bells, se que podrías haber escogido a alguien más que te hiciera feliz pero aprecio tenerte de respaldo. —Anthony sonó como si fuera un gran sacrificio para Edward salir conmigo y tenerme como chica.

—Me aseguraré de pedirlos, cuando los necesite —dijo Edward con una sonrisa en la

cara y de pronto sentía ganas de bofetearlo.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Anthony, inclinándose para besarme y volteé la cara

para ver la pared detrás, haciendo que su beso aterrizara en mi mejilla.

—Trataré de no ser muy difícil para ti, primo —dije con una inconfundible molestia que laceraba mi voz, Anthony frunció el ceño por mi tono, fingí una sonrisa, que sabía que creería, pareció ser suficiente, asintió y se fue.

Esperé hasta que la puerta se cerró para voltear a ver a Edward.

—No soy una niña que necesita aplacarse, puedo cuidar de mi misma, tan pronto como deje el estacionamiento, me iré caminando a casa.

Edward estaba sentado ahí viéndome como si le acabara de decir que se había ganado un millón de dólares.

—Dios, como extrañaba eso —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Ver a tu yo real, casi se desata justo enfrente de él, pude ver la confusión en su cara cuando dejaste salir ese rugido sexy en tu voz, ¡demonios, fue sexy!

Me senté, mirándolo totalmente confundida, ¿me había hecho enojar a propósito?

—¿Estás diciendo que estabas probándome? ¿Trataste de hacerme enojar frente a él? —pregunté tratando de controlar mi temperamento.

—Huy, ahí viene de nuevo pero esta vez el Sr. Perfecto no está aquí, así que voy a ver toda la fuerza.

Las lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos, imaginé esta noche tan diferente, quedándome sola con Edward, con Anthony sabiéndolo y que le pareciera bien, sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad. En lugar de eso Edward había decidido tratarme como una clase de show a disfrutar.

—No estoy aquí con el propósito de entretenerte, Edward. Accedí a esto porque tontamente quería pasar la tarde contigo, te extraño y creí… creí que habías accedido porque tú también me extrañabas.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, agarré mi bolsa, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que quedara como una idiota y empezara a llorar, era una débil emocional, no podía soportar que Edward me lastimara, era demasiado.

—Bells, espera —sus palabras me detuvieron pero no mire atrás, hubiera vacilado y me hubiera abierto a salir más lastimada, me apresuré hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Las quiero mucho espero sea suficientemente rápido las actualizaciones para ustedes**

**hasta mañana**


	17. NOTA IMPORTANTE

NOTA IMPORTANTE

Mis niñas como están? se que odian estas notas como yo pero esto es muy importante para mi.

Chicas AMBAR mi perrita murió hoy a las 6:00 am tenia apenas 3 meses, asi que como comprenderán no estoy de animo para adaptar nada, les estoy escribiendo esto llorando todavía pero creo que ustedes se merecían saber por que no adaptare el dia de hoy, y probablemente mañana.

Lamento mucho si algunas de ustedes prefieren buscar los libros y leerla pero de verdad me esta costando muchísimo trabajo estcribir esta nota.

Les mando un beso


	18. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

**Este capitulo va con todo mi corazón para AMBAR**

**nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Mi casa estaba a siete millas y caminar muy lejos en la oscuridad no hubiera sido muy inteligente. Además, Edward inmediatamente me hubiera encontrado y manejado al lado mío tratando de que me metiera en su estúpida camioneta. Giré y corrí abajo por el estrecho camino pavimentado que guiaba hacia la escuela. Las luces de la calle iluminaban el camino bordeado de árboles lo suficiente para evitar que fuera espeluznante. Estaba a menos de una milla de Hanks, podía ir a sentarme en las gradas del campo de fútbol y hacer que Anthony me pasara a buscar cuando hubiera terminado.

Mi teléfono sonó y observé el mensaje.

**"Bells l siento. X favor dime dnd estás."**

Cliqueé ignorar y seguí caminando por el campo de fútbol.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, los faros delanteros de un auto iluminaron la oscuridad detrás de mí. No paré de caminar. Si era Edward y estaba bastante segura de que lo era, necesitaba alejarme de él. Quería llorar y no quería hacerlo con él cerca, mirando. La puerta de su camioneta se cerró de un golpe y escuché sus pies corriendo por el suelo. Nunca sería capaz de superar su velocidad pero podía intentarlo.

—Bells lo siento.

Sus brazos me rodearon antes de que pudiera echarme a correr.

—Edward, déjame ir. Quiero estar sola. Llamaré a Anthony. Él puede buscarme luego y llevarme a casa.

—No —contestó.

—No era una pregunta a la que le pudieras decir sí o no. Era una demanda. Ahora vete.

—Bells, tienes que escucharme. No quería decir nada de lo que dije. Sólo estaba tratando de ver el fuego detrás de tus ojos. Lo extrañaba y egoístamente te azoté, sabiendo que te enojarías. Estaba equivocado y lo siento muchísimo. Por favor.

Él enterró su cabeza en el recodo de mi cuello e inspiró profundamente. Si hubiera tenido alguna intención de seguir enojada con él esta salió volando por la ventana cuando hizo algo tan vulnerable como acariciar mi cuello con su nariz.

—¿Así que no consideras esto como un trabajo de niñera en el cual Anthony te debe una? —le pregunté, en un tono mucho más suave del que había estado usando.

—Dios no, ya lo sabes —me respondió sin dejar de acariciar mi cuello con su nariz.

Él enredó sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Y pedirme como tu chica con espíritu no fue un gran favor que le hiciste a Anthony? Porque puedo negarme a hacerlo y puedes pedírselo a alguien más.

Se quedó quieto y luego hizo un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

—El pensar en ti haciendo cosas por Anthony el día del juego es lo suficientemente malo. No puedo imaginarte haciendo galletitas para otro chico, decorando su casillero ni dándole un beso en la mejilla durante un encuentro de motivación. La única chica con espíritu que quiero es a ti.

Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y lo miré fijamente.

—Ahora mismo no estoy muy fuerte emocionalmente. Con todo lo que está pasando en casa y luego el ir a la escuela y verte. —Paré mi explicación.

Decirle lo mucho que había odiado ver a Tanya en sus brazos y colgándose de él no era justo.

Él acunó mi cara en sus manos.

—Soy el imbécil más grande del mundo por no pensar acerca de eso antes de tratarte como lo hice. Lo siento Bells, por favor, perdóname.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé.

—Estás perdonado —susurré y di un paso atrás con reluctancia—. Deberíamos irnos —le dije, luego me giré para ir hacia la camioneta.

No me apuré por sentarme a su lado mientras salía del estacionamiento. Bajé la vista hacia su mano y me di cuenta del fuerte agarre que había puesto en el manubrio. Así no era como se suponía que esta iba a ser esta noche. Estaba de nuevo en la camioneta de Edward. Estábamos solos y Anthony estaba de acuerdo con ello. Suspiré y volteé la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana y observar los árboles pasar mientras Edward manejaba de vuelta a Hanks.

—Estamos aquí. Ya vuelvo —dijo él antes de saltar fuera de la camioneta y entrar.

Volvió unos minutos después con una bolsa de comida para llevar en su mano.

Observé como volvía a subirse a la camioneta y me daba su sonrisa torcida.

—Hamburguesa de queso con tocino entre pan tostado —explicó mientras me la daba.

—Gracias —respondí, sintiendo que mi corazón se hinchaba por el simple hecho de que recordaba qué me gustaba comer aquí.

—No podía dejar que fueras a casa esta noche sin haberte alimentado.

Especialmente luego de asegurarme de que fuéramos a comer a algún lugar que de verdad te gustara. No te salvé de Shrimp Shack por nada.

Así que esa era la razón por la que Anthony había cambiado de lugar. Sonreí y abrí la bolsa.

—Bueno, todavía me debes tu compañía mientras como.

El arqueó las cejas.

—Realmente… ¿piensas eso?

—Definitivamente. Me siento defraudada si me obligan a comer sola.

Él asintió y volteó su camioneta hacia las afueras de la ciudad, parecía que íbamos a terminar nuestra noche con un juego de billar.

—Con Anthony de vuelta en la ciudad no esperaba verte otra vez entrando aquí con ella —dijo Elizabeth Cullen cuando Edward y yo entramos en el bar.

—La estoy entreteniendo por Anthony, mamá. Déjanos en paz.

Sus cejas se elevaron y me miro.

—Así que Anthony está de acuerdo con que salgas con Edward ¿no? Bueno, caramba.

Estaba segura de que tendría un arrebato de los infiernos una vez que se enterara de que ustedes dos andan por la ciudad juntos.

—Edward y yo hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo como lo he sido de Anthony.

Anthony está contento de que hayamos retomado nuestra amistad —expliqué antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo sarcástico.

—Apuesto a que no tiene idea de que estás en un bar con Edward. Si supiera que

Edward te trae aquí no estaría muy feliz de que estuvieran paseando.

—Quédate fuera de esto, mamá. Estamos aquí para jugar billar.

Deje que Edward me llevara lejos de Elizabeth antes de que comenzaran a pelear sobre si Anthony aprobaría o no que yo estuviera aquí. Estaba casi segura de que estaría en contra pero esto se había convertido en algo de Edward y mío. No estaba dispuesta a dejar esto también. Volví a mirar a Elizabeth mientras Edward me guiaba hacia la mesa de billar. La desaprobación en sus ojos era obvia. Me estudió por unos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza y voltearse para caminar de vuelta al bar.

—Discúlpame por ella. Se había acostumbrado a ti, pero todavía no le agrada la familia de Anthony y que seas su novia te hace parte de ella.

Entendí las palabras no dichas. Porque me había quedado con Anthony y no había elegido a Edward sobre él, tenía una marca en mi contra. A sus ojos los estaba traicionando a Edward y a ella.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —le aseguré y agarré mi palo de billar.

—Está bien, Bells, es tiempo de que pateé tu caliente traserito.

—En tus sueños compañero —respondí, conociendo lo suficientemente bien que me ganaría. Había mejorado, pero no lo suficiente para ganarle a Edward.

Dos juegos después recibí un mensaje de texto de Anthony.

**"¿Estas en casa?"**

Levanté la mirada lentamente para encontrarme con la de Edward.

—Es Anthony y pregunta si estoy en casa.

Edward puso su palo arriba y estiró la mano por el mío.

—Dile que te estoy llevando ahora.

No quería ir a casa ahora mismo pero no había otra explicación que le pudiera dar a Anthony.

Le respondí el mensaje.

"**Edward me está llevando a casa ahora."**

Edward asintió hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

Él no extendió su mano para agarrar la mía ni tocó mi espalda de la forma que acostumbraba hacer cuando salíamos de aquí. En cambio, caminó a mi lado sin tocarme ni mirarme.

Recibí otro mensaje de texto.

**"Dile que te lleve a mi casa. Todos están acostados y estoy en la casa de la piscina. Ven a verme. Yo te llevaré a casa."**

Eso no era algo que pudiera pedirle a Edward. Había sido maravilloso conmigo esta noche después de nuestra pelea. Pedirle que me dejara en casa de Anthony era demasiado.

Una vez que estuvimos en la camioneta jugueteé con mi teléfono tratando de decidir qué le iba a decir a Anthony.

—¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Qué te ha dicho para que comiences a morderte el labio Inferior? —suspiré y mantuve mis ojos en el teléfono.

—Quiere que me lleves a su casa de la piscina. No quiero que lo hagas.

Edward detuvo su camioneta en el lado de la ruta y luego se giró para mirarme.

—¿Por qué?

Lo miré.

—Porque sí. —respondí.

Edward soltó un gruñido y golpeó sus palmas contra el volante haciéndome saltar.

—No puedo hacer esto, Bells. Me está matando. Tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte me está volviendo loco. Eres su Bells. Eres de él. Tomaste tu decisión y entiendo que lo eligieras. No lo tengo en tu contra pero maldición Bells, me duele.

Sentía como si mi pecho hubiera sido abierto de un rasguño de nuevo.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward. Siento haberte hecho esto. Perdón por todo. Lamento no poder hacerlo mejor. Perdón.

—Detente Bells. No tienes porque sentirte arrepentida. Comencé esto y soy el que debe terminarlo. Simplemente no puedo separarme de ti.

Me deslicé, aplasté la palanca de cambios y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Él puso su brazo a mi alrededor y me presionó contra él. Cerré mis ojos mientras besaba la cima de mi cabeza. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que decir. Nos sentamos en silencio sosteniendo al otro hasta que mi teléfono nos advirtió de que había llegado otro mensaje de texto. Comencé a separarme pero Edward me sostuvo contra su lado e hizo girar la camioneta.

—Sólo déjame sostenerte un poquito más —susurró con voz ronca mientras volvía a meterse en la ruta.

Cuando estacionamos en la calle de Anthony, Edward besó mi cabeza una vez más.

—Es mejor que te muevas ahora.

* * *

**Chicas antes que nada mil gracias por todas y cada una de sus palabras de apoyo de verdad fue muy importante para mi.**

**Es justo que sepan por que dolió mas, y es por que ámbar tenia 3 meses de vida y 1 mes en mi casa yo me encargue personalmente de todas y cada una de sus vacunas y desparasitaciones el 22 le tocaba otra vacuna y desparasitación.**

**Dormía mucho y tenia su panza hinchada como si tuviera parásitos el 21 la lleve al veterinario y dijo eso que tenia parásitos, la desparasitó un día antes, le mando medicina y me dijo se pondrá bien solo son bichos,**

**Me levante a las 3am a darle su medicina y como sabrán 6 am apareció muerta en la puerta de mi habitación, no me pude despedir le prometí que todo iba a estar bien y creo que por eso me dolió mas, al parecer tenia un tumor en la pancita.**

**Lamento si aburro a alguien pero necesitaba desahogarme nos vemos en otro capitulo y ahí les diré unas cositas,**

**las quiero**


	19. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Cap 16**

Vanessa estaba acostada en el borde de mi cama, hojeando mi álbum de fotos de las últimas vacaciones de verano cuando finalmente llegué a casa. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto un poco más fuerte de lo necesario para esconder mi frustración porque ella había estado revisando mis cosas de nuevo. Levantó su cabeza rápidamente, sorprendida. Bien, espero haberla asustado y que eso sirva para que deje de examinar mis cosas.

—Oh. Eh… Bells al fin estás en casa —contestó cortésmente.

Esta chica no era real. Era como si hablara siempre con voz suave y nunca mostrara ninguna emoción. Era como si mi tía Caroline hubiera dado a luz a un maldito robot. Estaba de mal humor y verla entrometerse en mi espacio personal no lo mejoró.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya sacado tu álbum de fotos. Nuestras mamás han estado hablando en susurros y me aburrí. Estoy realmente feliz de que ahora estés aquí.

Había una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, haciéndome sentir un poco culpable por haberme ofendido con ella. Me refiero a que su papá era un imbécil y su mamá no estaba tratando de reconfortarla. En cambio estaba haciendo que todos en la casa revivieran la experiencia una y otra vez. La compasión por lo que debía estar pasando le ganó a mi mal humor y me senté a su lado.

—Lamento haberte dejado aquí con ellos por tanto tiempo. Estuve con Anthony más de lo que pretendía. —No era exactamente verdad pero eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

Una sonrisa soñadora iluminó su cara y ella volvió su mirada al álbum en su regazo. Lo miré y lo vi abierto en una foto de Anthony en la playa. Su pecho bronceado estaba brillando con agua y tenía esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro que siempre me recordaba cuando éramos niños.

—Eres tan afortunada, Bells. Anthony tiene que ser el chico más hermoso en el mundo. Me recuerdo deseando poder cambiar de lugar contigo cuando éramos niñas porque tú jugabas con él y su primo todo el tiempo. Incluso entonces él era tan caballero y apuesto.

¿Caballero y apuesto? ¿Quién usa esas palabras para describir chicos? Mi mamá, tal vez. Sacudí mi cabeza y me dejé caer en la cama.

—Él no es perfecto —repliqué, sobresaltándome a mí misma. Por primera vez en mi vida admití que Anthony Cullen tiene defectos. Vanessa giró su cabeza para mirarme. Sus cejas castañas se levantaron cuestionándome.

—Nadie es perfecto, Vanessa.

Pareció pensarlo un momento y luego volvió a estudiar mi álbum de fotos.

—Supongo que es verdad. Antes solía pensar que mi papá era perfecto —dijo lentamente.

Mi corazón se retorció un poco por el dolor en su voz. No sabía si quería hablar de ello u olvidarlo. Desde que su mamá habla de eso todo el tiempo supongo que ella querría olvidarlo.

—Su otro primo, ¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Enrique o Estevan?

—Edward —dije curiosa sobre qué iba a decir.

—Es verdad. Ugh, recuerdo la vez que Edward me esposó a la valla de tela metálica donde el papá de Anthony tenía sus perros de caza. Estaba aterrorizada de estar tan cerca de la entrada. Me recuerdo pensando que esos perros que gruñían iban a, de alguna manera, morder mi mano a través de la valla.

Me reí entre dientes recordando y Vanessa se giró alrededor de la cama y me frunció el ceño.

—No es gracioso. Sabes que tengo este miedo tonto de los perros. Y ese chico malo me hizo cantar 'Soy una tetera pequeña' con todos mis pulmones una y otra vez.

Cada vez me decía que cantara más alto si quería que me liberara. Y cuando más alto cantaba, más se enfurecían los perros. Era horrible. —Se detuvo y una suave sonrisa cubrió sus labios borrando el ceño anterior—. Después Anthony se presentó y le reprochó a Edward y me desesposó. Finalmente apareciste de la nada en ese momento y pusiste una excusa de que necesitabas la ayuda de Edward para algo.

Ustedes dos se echaron a correr con sus risas tontas. Anthony se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras observaba como se marchaban y se disculpó por su primo. Él era tan dulce.

Había olvidado esa aventura. Teníamos tantas que era imposible recordarlas todas.

Pero escuchar a Vanessa contándola me hizo reír un montón. Yo había estado escondida detrás de un viejo roble a pocos metros de distancia. Edward me dijo que me quedara fuera de vista en caso de que Anthony se presentara. Me había tenido que meter el puño en la boca para evitar reírme a carcajadas al oír el sonido de Vanessa cantando en voz alta y fuera de tono.

—Estaba segura de que ustedes dos terminarían juntos. Todavía estás riéndote de mi tormento siete años después. Ustedes dos eran malvados.

Levanté mis hombros y le sonreí a Vanessa.

—Si recuerdo correctamente, tú me dijiste que era tan olorosa y apestosa como un viejo pescado y que ningún chico querría casarse conmigo porque apestaba y mi cabello estaba siempre grasoso como un perro sarnoso.

Vanessa se ruborizó y cubrió su boca. Obviamente había olvidado esa parte.

—¿Lo hice, no? —contestó, luciendo avergonzada.

Asentí con la cabeza y reí de nuevo ante la expresión en su cara.

—Sip, lo hiciste. A Edward no le gustó mucho, entonces decidió que haría algo para que pagaras por decirme algo así. Esa es la razón por la que te esposó y te hizo cantar.

Vanessa me dio una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Tú estabas escondida detrás de un árbol y viniste corriendo cuando Anthony apareció, no? Todo el tiempo que estuve siendo torturada estuviste escuchándome.

Me recosté y puse las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Sip, lo oí todo.

Una almohada me golpeó la cabeza, asustándome y alcancé la que estaba a mi lado para golpear a mi prima que se reía tontamente. ¿Quién sabía que Vanessa podía ser tonta?

—¿Chicas? —La voz de mi mamá nos interrumpió y sostuvimos las almohadas en el aire listas para golpearnos la una a la otra.

Mamá dudó antes de entrar. Ella había echado su pelo rubio hacia atrás en una cola de caballo y su cara estaba limpia de maquillaje. Podía ver la tensión y preocupación en sus ojos. Este lío con mi tía la agotaba emocionalmente.

—Sí mamá —contestó Vanessa inmediatamente dejando caer su almohada como si hubiera estado haciendo algo terriblemente malo. Mamá nos miró a las dos. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios cuando se hizo evidente que nos estábamos divirtiendo, no peleando.

—Lamento interrumpir la lucha de almohadas —dijo—, pero necesito hablar a solas con Bella por unos momentos, si no te molesta Vanessa.

Vanessa inmediatamente asintió y salió apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo mamá cuando ella pasó y Vanessa murmuró algo manteniendo sucabeza baja.

Se me ocurrió que Vanessa pensó que me estaba metiendo en problemas y quise reír.

La chica estaba paranoica.

Tiré la almohada que tenía en la mano de nuevo en la cama y me senté en la gran silla púrpura que había a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Mamá se sentó en el borde de mi cama casi como estaba Vanessa. Con la espalda derecha y las manos en su regazo. Nunca me había dado cuenta cuan diferente era de mi mamá.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. Realmente es un favor para Vanessa. Mañana en la noche tu tío Nolan vendrá aquí para hablar de algunas cosas con tu tía Caroline mientras tu padre y yo mediamos. Todos creemos que será mejor si Vanessa no está aquí para presenciar lo que se dice. Estoy segura de que será fuerte y emocional.

Ella ya ha pasado por mucho. No veo ninguna razón para exponerla a este drama.

Tu padre y yo queremos protegerla y si pudieras salir con ella mañana en la noche sería perfecto. No la he forzado contigo desde que la escuela empezó de nuevo y estuviste lejos de Anthony casi todo el verano pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Estaba de acuerdo en que de ninguna manera Vanessa podía estar aquí con los gritos que seguramente saldrían mañana en la reunión. Sin embargo, había planeado ir a la fiesta en el campo con Anthony. Tal vez llevar a Vanessa no sería tan malo. Tendría más posibilidades de mirar a escondidas a Edward con Vanessa alrededor. Podría distanciarme de Anthony usando mi necesidad de hacer que se sienta cómoda como excusa.

—Seguro, no hay problema. La mantendré fuera hasta tarde.

Vanessa volvió a mi cuarto al menos una hora más tarde. La soledad había sido agradable. Había chequeado mis correos y respondido uno de Alice. Después me acosté en mi cama y escuché mis canciones favoritas. Cuando Vanessa entró silenciosamente a mi cuarto ya estaba en piyama y mechones de su cabello mojado enmarcaban su pálida cara. Siempre envidié su bonito pelo rojo. Podía vivir sin su piel pálida y pecosa, pero envidiaba su cabello. Caminó hasta mí y sacó los auriculares de mis oídos.

—Hey —dijo caminando hacia el colchón doble que había en el piso al lado de la cama.

—Hey —le respondí queriendo saber qué había puesto esa expresión triste en su rostro.

Conociendo a mi tía, ella le contó a Vanessa que su papá vendría mañana en la noche.

La mujer era tonta como una caja de piedras. Cómo su sangre está relacionada con la de mi madre, no tengo la menor idea.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté cuando retiró el edredón sobre su colchón y se deslizó bajo las cubiertas. Se encogió de hombros y luego giró la cabeza para mirar detenidamente encima de en mí.

—Sé que él va a venir —asentí. Como imaginaba. —Gracias por llevarme afuera.

No creo estar lista para verlo.

De una manera podía entenderla. No traicionaría sólo a su mamá, se traicionaría a ella también. Yo estaría furiosa con mi papá por hacer algo así. Pero eso no me haría dejar de quererlo y extrañarlo. Vanessa no vio a su papá por una semana.

Seguramente lo extraña, aunque sea un poco.

—¿Alguna vez estarás lista para verlo? —le dije, preguntándome si debí mantener la boca cerrada.

No respondió inmediatamente y empecé a pensar que no lo haría.

—Algún día, todavía no —susurró contra el edredón que tocaba su barbilla. Me acosté sobre mi almohada y miré al techo. Mis padres podrían volverme loca con su necesidad de que sea perfecta pero al menos nunca me habían hecho pasar por el dolor que Vanessa debía estar experimentando.


	20. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**EDWARD**

Decidí terminar completamente las cosas con Tanya. Ella no estaba llevando las cosas bien, pero Tanya no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada. Di un paso en el claro y el familiar olor de madera quemada y la música alta me daban la bienvenida. Escuché gritar mi nombre varias veces en saludos pero no presté atención a quién era. No estaba aquí esta noche para socializar. Había venido por una razón. Había otras cosas que podría haber hecho esta noche. Pero otras cosas no incluían echarle un vistazo a Bella. Mi mundo gira alrededor de verla. Si supiera que ella iba a algún lugar, iría. Era el punto cuando empecé a considerar ir a la iglesia los domingos. Sabía, por escuchar a Anthony, que Bells canta solos la mayoría de los domingos en la iglesia. No había escuchado su dulce voz cantando en años.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Realmente rompiste con Tanya?

Me volví para ver a James acercándose a mí, sonriendo. Siempre había tenido una cosa por Tanya. Acababa de hacerle la noche.

—Sí —contesté, tomando un vaso y llenándolo con cerveza de barril.

—¿Entonces ella puede jugar libre o vas a pegarle a un chico si va tras ella?

Tomé un trago de la cerveza y reí en silencio. Yo en realidad pagaría a alguien para sacarla de mi espalda. En el momento en que se diera cuenta que me deshice de ella porque estaba enamorado de Bella sus garras iban a salir. No podía dejar que dañe a Bells.

—Hombre, ella es un ave libre, por favor se mi invitado.

James me golpeó en la espalda.

—DEMASIADO CALIENTE.

Si sólo supiera. La muchacha tenía problemas de una milla de largo. Cabeceé y seguí bebiendo mi cerveza explorando la multitud buscando cualquier señal de Bells.

En el momento que dio un paso en el claro sosteniendo la mano de Anthony, mi corazón se apresuró. Solamente verla me volvió loco. Odié ver su mano en Anthony, pero ella no le prestaba ninguna atención. Ella buscaba en la multitud, me buscaba a mí. Lancé mi vaso en el cubo de la basura y caminé hacia ellos. Una vez que salí de las sombras sus ojos encontraron los míos y una sonrisa de satisfacción levantó las esquinas de su boca. El deseo hizo que mi estómago se encogiera haciendo difícil que no fuera bruscamente hasta Anthony y la reclamara como mía. Él no debería tocarla.

—Anthony —le dije a mi primo, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de permitirme mirar un poco más a Bella.

Los vaqueros apretados que llevaba se adhirieron a sus piernas mientras su bronceado estómago plano jugaba a las escondidas con el dobladillo de su remera azul pálido. Yo sabía exactamente cuan suave era su piel desnuda contra mis dedos. Levanté mis ojos de su estómago para encontrar su mirada.

—Bells.

Miré su bello rubor, entonces agachó su cabeza y miró a la persona que estaba de pie al lado de ella a través de sus pestañas. Seguí su mirada y vi a quien sólo podría ser una versión crecida de Vanessa. Ella me sonrió, pero yo podría ver que era forzado. Me costó todo mi autocontrol contener una risita. Yo había atormentado a la muchacha cuando éramos niños, pero ella era siempre tan humilde con Bells.

—Edward, recuerdas a Vanessa. Creo que una vez la esposaste a la valla de los perros yl a forzaste a cantar alto para liberarla.

La introducción de Bella me hizo reír. No pude pararme a mí mismo esta vez.

Recuerdo haber visto la cabeza de Bella llena de rizos rubios mirándome alrededor del tronco de árbol cubriendo su boca mientras sus hombros se sacudían de la risa. Yo había estado tan orgulloso por vengar su honor y hacer, al mismo tiempo, que se riera. Encontré la mirada de Bella deseando por millonésima vez que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y que ella fuera mía.

—Recuerdo eso. Tú atormentaste tanto a Vanessa que es un milagro que no haya salido gritando cuando te vio esta noche.

La voz de Anthony me asustó. Olvidé que él estaba aquí. No podía pensar en mucho más con Bella mirándome tan dulcemente.

Tosí y volví mi atención a Vanessa.

—Ah, sí, pero creo que usted lo pidió. Solía decir algunas cosas bastante ásperas a Bells y nunca dejé que nadie se dirigiera a ella de ese modo.

Vanessa me lanzó una sonrisa que decía que sabía más de lo que debía. ¿Le había dicho Bella a su prima acerca de lo nuestro? La idea de que ella le haya dicho a alguien acerca de nuestro verano juntos me hizo más feliz de lo que debería.

Quería que pensara acerca de eso. Quise que necesitara decírselo a alguien.

Diablos, sólo la quiero a ella.

—¿Dónde está Tanya? —preguntó Anthony mirando sobre mi hombro como si esperara que Tanya se agarrara de mí en cualquier momento.

Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no mirar a Bella cuando contesté.

—Rompí con Tany. No importa dónde está.

Quería ver la expresión de Bella.

—Uh, ¿de verdad? No esperaba eso. ¿No está embarazada, o si? —La acusación de Anthony de romper con Tanya porque la dejé embarazada ralló mis nervios.

¿Siempre había asumido lo peor de mí?

—No, sólo se terminó —contesté en un tono duro que normalmente no usaba con él.

—¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó Anthony.

Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que su novia era ese alguien más. No dudaba que lo perdería para siempre. Su brazo se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Ahora mismo era difícil recordar que él era mi primo. En todo lo que podía concentrarme era en el intenso deseo de arrancar el brazo con el que la estaba tocando.

—¿Por qué no vamos, nos unimos al grupo y dejamos de interrogar a Edward?

Esta vez no pude dejar de mirar a Bella. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios antes de darse vuelta y mirar fijamente a Anthony.

—Tienes razón bebé. Puedo interrogarlo en otro momento —contestó Anthony y me guiñó un ojo antes de conducir a Bella hasta el grupo.

Me quede ahí incapaz de seguirlos. Verla acurrucándose contra su costado era doloroso. Romper con Tany había sido lo justo desde que la estaba usando sólo para llevar el estrés pero ahora no había ninguna distracción para dejar de mirar a Anthony con Bells.

—Este no debería ser asunto mío, pero el modo en que Bella y tú se siguen mirando el uno al otro como si quisieran comerse va a, tarde o temprano, alertar a tu primo. Él es una persona confiada pero no pienso que sea estúpido.

Quité mi mirada de Bella y Anthony y di vuelta para ver a Vanessa todavía allí mirándome con ceño el fruncido y las manos sobre sus piernas.

¿Qué sabe ella?

—Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo —contesté bruscamente y me dirigí hacia el barril de cerveza. Necesitaba otra bebida.

* * *

**BELLA**

Anthony estaba esforzándose para asegurarse de que Vanessa se sintiera cómoda con todos. La presentó a sus amigos más cercanos y fue a buscarle una bebida. No me preocupaba. De hecho me daba tiempo de mirar a Edward sin distracciones. No tener a Tanya alrededor suyo era un alivio, pero también hizo casi imposible que quitara mis ojos de él. Edward me atrapó mirándolo y me guiñó un ojo. Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior para evitar reírme. Me dieron un codazo en las costillas que me hizo jadear y me gire a mi alrededor para encontrar a la persona que me golpeó.

Vanessa me sonreía inocentemente.

—Estás siendo muy obvia —me dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Sin embargo entendí el significado.

—Necesito ir al auto y buscar mi teléfono. Mi mamá probablemente ya me ha llamado diez veces hasta ahora —me anunció Vanessa.

—Iré contigo —contesté rápidamente, echando un vistazo a Anthony quien parecía satisfecho de que estuviera siendo amable con mi prima.

Yo solía buscar este tipo de aprobación de su parte, pero esta vez me molestó. Si no me gustara mi prima, la pisaría sólo para que él se cabreara.

Una vez que estábamos seguros fuera del claro y dirigiéndonos al coche, Vanessa dejó de andar y se dio vuelta para fulminarme con la mirada.

—Tienes aproximadamente diez minutos para juntar a tus duendes antes de que tu caballero con brillante armadura venga a buscarnos. Voy a ir a buscar mi teléfono y hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que tienes que dejar de coquetear con Edward mientras el equipo entero de fútbol está alrededor de testigo. Es como si ustedes pensaran que son los únicos allí. Todos tenemos ojos, sabes.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parte más profunda del huerto de nueces, hacia los coches estacionados.

—Ella tiene razón, pero es mi culpa. —La voz de Edward debería haberme asustado, pero no lo hizo. De alguna manera sabía que él hallaría el modo de encontrarme a solas.

—Sí, probablemente —dije bromeando mientras me daba vuelta para encontrar su mirada.

Edward dio un paso hacia mí, después llevó la mano hacia su cabello y murmuró una maldición.

—Quería dañar la mano que tenía en tu cuerpo, Bells. Anthony, por quien debería hacer cualquier cosa. Quería dañarlo. Si te toca de nuevo en frente mío voy a explotar. No puedo con esto.

Eliminé el espacio que había entre nosotros y rodee su cintura con mis brazos. Lo había hecho. Mi necesidad de estar cerca de Edward había creado esta situación imposible.

—Lo siento —murmuré contra su pecho deseando poder hacer que todo desapareciera.

Él me miró y me envolvió con sus brazos, arrastrándome contra su cuerpo.

—No te disculpes. Sólo intenta que no te toque. Cuando te toca me pongo rojo de ira. No puedo evitarlo. No quiero verlo a él o a nadie más tocarte.

Retrocedí hasta que pude mirarlo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada fuertemente.

Saber que él pensaba en Anthony con tal ferocidad me hizo sentir tan culpable. No había querido meterme entre ellos y de todos modos lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que esto esté bien, Edward? No quiero meterme entre ustedes. Esa es la razón principal por la que estoy haciendo esto. Él es tu familia. Edward enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me acarició la cabeza.

—Estando con él. Dejando que te toque, que te sostenga, Dios. Me está comiendo.

Estas evitando que Anthony me odie, pero lo únicoo que estás haciendo es que yo lo odie a él.

Levantó sus brazos y los sujetó lejos de mi cabeza mientras que yo daba un paso atrás. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión.

—¿Qué se supone que haga, Edward? Dime. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Abrió su boca para responder y la cerró mientras sus ojos miraban sobre mi hombro. Un destello posesivo atravesó sus ojos como si quisiera advertir a cualquier depredador que estuviera cerca lo que era suyo. Yo sabía sin darme vuelta a quien le fruncía el ceño con tanta ferocidad. No miré a Anthony. No estaba segura de qué decir.

—¿Qué está pasando? Bella nunca le grita a la gente. ¿Qué mierda le hiciste, Edward?

—Es mi culpa. —La voz de Vanessa hizo que deshiciera mi postura derrotada y me diera vuelta hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —Edward y Anthony dijeron a la vez.

Vanessa dio un suspiro dramático y encogió sus hombros.

—Edward coqueteaba conmigo y a Bells no le gustó. Piensa que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí o algo así. Ellos comenzaron a discutir cuando le dijo a Edward que me dejara sola.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Acababa Vanessa de mentir tan creíblemente por mí y Edward?

Ella rió y mordisqueó su uña con algún tonto gesto coqueto y sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Qué? También podrías decirle la verdad. Tú no piensas que su primo es digno de tu prima.

Dejé de observar la mirada tímida de mi prima y me volví la reina del drama cuando giré para estudiar la cara de Anthony. ¿En realidad se lo había creído? Seguramente no. Él miraba con el ceño fruncido a Edward.

—Edward deja a la prima de Bells sola. Ella no es una de tus chicas de una noche. Ve y busca alguna otra muchacha para reemplazarla. No sirve de nada dejar que Bells se alborote por todo esto.

Increíble.

Eché un vistazo a Edward y su expresión me dijo que estaba demasiado furioso.

Estaba listo para matar a Anthony. Intervine entre ellos dándole la espalda a Anthony y suplicándole a Edward silenciosamente. Articulé las palabras "por favor" y vi como su ira disminuía antes de que se diera la vuelta y se internara más en el huerto de nueces.

Necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien pero no podía hacer eso con Anthony parado detrás de mí esperándome para regresar juntos al campo. De nuevo a fingir. De nuevo a ser miserable.

* * *

**Bueno chicas apartir de aquí nos quedan 10 capítulos y son cortos asi que yo calculo que máximo acabo el domingo. y les tengo una propuesta pero se las diré en el ultimo capitulo**

**las quiero**


	21. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BUENISIMO**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, apreté el interruptor de la luz. Vanessa caminó a mi alrededor y dejó caer su bolso en el tocador, luego se plantó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. No había dicho nada en el viaje a casa. Me había visto obligada a mantener una conversación con Anthony como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras ella se sentaba en silencio en la parte posterior. Al parecer, ahora estaba lista para hablar.

—Esta noche lo hice por ti, no porque crea que lo que estás haciendo está bien o mal, sino porque creo que necesitas activar una llamada a la no crucifixión.

Levanté las cejas ante su explicación.

—Anthony es un buen chico. Él y Edward siempre han sido cercanos. Recuerdo como eran como uña y carne cuando ustedes tres eran niños. Envidiaba tu amistad con esos chicos, tenían algo especial. Algo úTanyo. No podría quedarme allí y dejar que todo se derrumbase. Además de la mirada en el rostro de Edward, me temo que habría matado a Anthony con sus propias manos si decía algo equivocado.

Me hundí en la cama y puse la cabeza en mis manos. Esto era un desastre. Ella tenía razón. Yo estaba arruinando una amistad de toda la vida.

—¿Qué hago? —pregunté, sabiendo que tampoco tenía la respuesta mágica.

Vanessa se sentó a mi lado y me palmeó la espalda.

Lo que me hizo sentir aún peor. Aquí estaba yo teniendo que romper con dos chicos y ella había estado conmigo esta noche, porque su tramposo padre había ido a hacerle frente a su detestable madre. En el magnífico esquema de las cosas sus problemas eran mucho más grandes.

—Elige uno y deja que el otro se vaya.

Sonaba muy simple, pero era imposible, ¿No veía eso?

—No puedo. A quienquiera que elija, uno de ellos odiará al otro y posiblemente, a mí. La elección de uno de ellos no va a resolver nada.

—Tienes razón. No lo hará. Necesitas dejar ir a ambos. Si los dejas ir a ambos, entonces un día, todos tendrán la oportunidad de recuperar la amistad que se está destruyendo.

Odiaba que sus palabras tuvieran sentido. Tenía que romper con Anthony y los tres necesitábamos alejarnos. Mi pecho se oprimía ante la idea de alejarme de Edward, de no contar con sus brazos alrededor de mí y enterrar mi cara en su pecho. Pero no podía contar con él. Tenerlo eventualmente significaría perderlo. Él nunca aceptaría la pérdida de Anthony. Él podría vivir sin mí. Una lágrima ardiente rodó de mi barbilla, extendí la mano y la limpié lejos. Yo había hecho todo este lío, lo justo era arreglarlo.

—Tienes razón —susurré, mirando al frente—, pero desearía que no la tengas.

Un suave golpe en la puerta me recordó las demás cosas que pasaban en la casa esta noche. Estiré la mano y apreté la de Vanessa antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara su madre. Su pelo era del mismo color que el de mi madre y mío, pero hasta ahí llegaba la semejanza. Donde mi madre estaba delgada y menuda mi tía era muy pesada, de huesos grandes y llevaba una mueca permanente. Ella nunca parecía feliz, incluso antes de que se enterara que su marido la engañaba. No había estado aquí cuando llegamos a casa. Mamá y papá también habían desaparecido. A partir de los sonidos que llegaban de la sala parecía que todo el mundo estaba de vuelta.

—Hola chicas, bueno, Vanessa mi amor vamos a hablar un poco, bien.

La mano de Vanessa apretó la mía antes de dejarla ir y ponerse de pie. Si mi tía dejara que fuera con ella y la tomara de la mano a través de toda la conversación. Vanessa había terminado siendo la amiga que tan desesperadamente necesitaba la semana pasada. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y me eché hacia atrás en la cama, susurré una pequeña oración por Vanessa. Dios sabe que lo necesita con una mamá como la suya.

Estoy cansada de las despedidas. Vanessa y su madre estaban en nuestra puerta con sus maletas en la mano. Mi tía se dirigía de vuelta a casa a limpiar a mi tío en lo que sería un divorcio desagradable. Vanessa tendrá mucho drama y dolor por delante.

Le rogué que se quedara aquí con nosotros, podría dejar que sus padres se enfrentarán sin ella a su alrededor, pero dijo que su madre la necesitaba en estos momentos. En cierto modo la entiendo, pero luego me pregunto si yo estando en sus zapatos sería tan amable. Ella era realmente la mejor persona. Yo era la niña egoísta.

—Voy a echarte de menos —dije, deseando que mi voz no sonara tan triste.

Es extraño cómo se puede pensar que alguien está arruinando tu vida para que después termine siendo tu amiga. Estaba tan molesta por tener que compartir mi espacio y escuchar a mi tía que no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una amiga delante de mi nariz cuando más la necesitaba. Todavía la necesitaba.

—Te voy a extrañar también. Quiero ser informada sobre tu... vida —dijo ella con una pequeña elevación en las cejas.

Asentí con la cabeza y me incliné para abrazarla.

—Gracias— le susurré al oído.

—De nada —susurró.

—Estoy tan contenta de que las niñas se hayan unido de nuevo después de todos estos años. Vamos a tener que volver a visitarnos pronto. Después de pasar por el divorcio y todo eso. Tal vez pueda usar mi dinero extra para llevarlas a ustedes dos en un crucero. ¿No sería divertido? —dijo mi tía.

Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder con su propuesta, no había manera de que vaya en un viaje con esa loca y mucho menos un barco donde era imposible escapar de ella.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Vanessa me fuerza a devolverle la sonrisa. Ella sabía bien que no había manera de que fuera a un viaje con su mamá.

—Muy bien, todos estaremos en contacto —dijo mi tía y se volvió para dirigirse hacia su auto Lincoln Town.

Me quedé mirando como mi papá le ayudó a cargar su equipaje en el maletero y mi madre abrazó y habló con su hermana. Vanessa me saludó desde el asiento del pasajero. Mi habitación se quedará en silencio y será toda mía otra vez... pero ya no sonaba atractivo.

Hay algunas cosas que no esperas ver y Edward Cullen paseando en la iglesia un domingo por la mañana es uno de ellos. Acabar mi solo no había sido fácil, mis ojos querían comérselo, sentado solo en el último banco en sus jeans y con una cómoda camiseta azul marino extendida en su amplio pecho. Anthony no había notado a su primo ya que estaba en la segunda fila en la parte delantera. Yo había estado sentada en esa fila desde que era una niña. Mis padres me esperaban, ya sea en el primer o segundo banco. Yo no podía volver a utilizarla. Anthony nunca se quejó. Cada domingo, él estaba ahí esperándome a que terminara de cantar en el coro.

Mi mirada se desvió de nuevo a Edward, aunque sabía que era una mala idea. Él era responsable de hacer que me olvide de las palabras. Una lenta sonrisa de estimulación tocó sus labios, la iglesia de repente se sintió a un centenar de grados.

Mi rostro se sonrojó y arranqué mis ojos de él y su deliciosa boca. De alguna manera me las arreglé para terminar las palabras de How Great Thou Art sin echarla a perder. El coro comenzó a salir por las puertas laterales del escenario, normalmente hacía mi camino a la banca; hoy, sin embargo, necesitaba un respiro.

Me quedé detrás de Angela y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando entré en el cálido sol.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Quil pegando su cara llena de granos en la puerta frunciéndome el ceño.

Su papá era el pastor asociado entonces él sentía que nuestra pobre relación le daba el derecho de cuestionar mis acciones. En vez de insultarlo, tomé una respiración profunda, luego, forcé una sonrisa y miré hacia él.

—No, me duele la cabeza. Necesitaba tomar un descanso tranquilo.

Él sonrió abiertamente mostrando de esa manera, demasiada encía y su dentadura torcida. Su padre realmente necesita enviar al chico a un ortodoncista y un dermatólogo.

—Bueno, voy a dejar la puerta abierta así luego no tienes que caminar todo el camino alrededor del edificio para volver a entrar.

Asentí con la cabeza y dije un obligatorio:

—Gracias.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él en silencio y sabía que tenía poco tiempo para que la gente comenzara a notar mi falta en la segunda fila.

—¿Te escondes aquí por mí?

La voz de Edward me sobresaltó provocándome un grito. Sus piernas largas se comieron la hierba cuando cerró la distancia entre nosotros. No podía dejar de comérmelo con los ojos. Era simplemente injusto que alguien se viera tan bien en un par de Levis.

—Que no respondas quiere decir que sí —dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba deteniéndose a sólo unos centímetros de mí.

Él sabía que yo sentía lujuria y le gustó.

Decidida a recuperar algo de dignidad enderecé mi postura y me pasé el cabello hacia atrás sobre lo hombros mientras lo miraba.

—Siempre vengo aquí a tomar aire antes de ir a sentarme a una hora de predicación —mentí.

Edward se echó a reír y extendió la mano para trazar una línea desde mi oreja a mis labios.

—¿Por qué no te creo? —preguntó.

Su voz se había profundizado mientras estudiaba mi boca. Todo lo que logré fue un encogimiento de hombros. Su pulgar estaba rozando delicadamente por encima de mi labio inferior como si estuviera pidiendo entrar y me sentí perdida.

Estábamos de pie justo delante de la iglesia donde cualquiera podía salir y encontrarnos, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Edward se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad y nada de tal revelación podría ser considerado positivo.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Mi voz salió ronca.

—Sí, Edward, me gustaría saber lo mismo —dijo una voz que no le pertenecía.

Varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. El pulgar de Edward detuvo su caricia, pero no dejó caer su mano, podía sentir su cuerpo en tensión por el sonido de la voz de Anthony. Lo que debería haber hecho y lo que hice estaban en dos diferentes estratosferas. Porque alejarme y poner distancia entre Edward y yo sería lo más lógico e inteligente para hacer; tender la mano y agarrar su brazo y sostenerlo fue mi reacción inmediata.

—¿Alguno de ustedes va a hablar o sólo seguirán embobados el uno con el otro?

El borde duro en la voz de Anthony me despertó del trance en el que había estado y solté la mano de Edward y di varios pasos hacia atrás. Si Anthony esperaba mantener su calma entonces, teníamos que poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros. Los ojos de Edward agujeraban dentro de mí. Silenciosamente me suplicaba, casi podía oír sus pensamientos. Luego volvió su rostro hacia su primo. Este era el enfrentamiento que había esperado que nunca sucediera.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás insinuando Anthony? —preguntó Edward en un tono mortalmente calmado que yo sabía, nunca había usado con él.

—Oh, No lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que vine a buscar a mi novia y la encontré siendo acariciada por ti.

Edward dio un paso adelante y un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho. Corrí y le agarré del brazo con ambas manos, esto probablemente no ayudaba al genio de Anthony, pero impidió que le golpearan el rostro. Ambos chicos estaban en forma, pero Edward tenía el mercado del mal culo. No podía dejarlo hacer algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Anthony me miró fijamente. Sólo podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente. Lo triste era, que sabía que ni siquiera se acercaba a la verdad, nunca se imaginaría que había perdido mi virginidad con Edward en la caja de una camioneta.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que está pasando Bells? —Había dolor en su voz.

Odiaba saber que las palabras que tenía que decirle no borrarían esto pero sí empeorarían la situación. Empujé a Edward detrás de mí cuando me puse delante de él.

—Ve a casa Edward. Anthony y yo tenemos que hablar y no quiero que estés aquí.

Volverme a ver su reacción era tentador, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso mantuve mis ojos en Anthony orando en silencio que Edward me escuchara y se fuera. Ya era hora de terminar esto y salvar su amistad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—No quiero dejarte sola —respondió con acero en sus palabras.

—Edward por favor. No estás ayudando a las cosas. Sólo vete.

Anthony no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Él estaba tratando tan duro de leer entre líneas. Yo tendría que decirle algunas verdades. Pero sólo lo suficiente para impedir que destruyan su relación.

El crujido de la hierba seca bajo las botas de Edward me dijo que había concedido mi deseo y se dirigía a su camioneta. Había ganado esa batalla. Ahora, la más grande me estaba mirando a la cara y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir.

* * *

**Oh los descubierooon**


	22. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

—Empieza por el principio Bells y dime todo.

No había forma en que le dijera todo. Miré hacia afuera a la carretera cómo la camioneta de Edward se alejaba. El silencio era ensordecedor mientras Anthony esperaba que hablara.

—Este verano, Edward y yo reavivamos nuestra amistad. Éramos cercanos una vez, sabes eso. —Hice una pausa y respiré hondo—. Él me entiende. Sabe cuando estoy llena de basura y sabe que no soy perfecta a pesar de que me esfuerzo mucho para serlo. Con Edward puedo dejarme llevar y no preocuparme de perder su amistad.

—Así que, esto es una cosa de amigos, porque por la forma en la que estaba acariciándote la boca y comiéndote con los ojos me resulta un poco difícil de creer.

—Todo lo que puede ser alguna vez con Edward es amistad. Él lo sabe. Edward es afectuoso. Toca un montón de labios de chicas.

Anthony levantó las cejas como si pensara que lo que estaba diciendo era absurdo.

—No sé si estamos hablando del mismo tipo, pero Edward, mi primo Edward, no mira nostálgicamente a nadie en la forma en la que lo acabo de sorprender mirándote. Eres demasiado ingenua para verlo, pero confía en mí bebé, él te desea y voy a patear su trasero.

Está bien, eso no era lo que había estado esperando. Culparme a mí, no a Edward.

Necesitaba redirigir esa ira suya.

—Has malinterpretado lo que viste. Él estaba tratando de hablarme acerca de lo que he decidido hacer hoy. Él cree que tú y yo se supone que estemos juntos por siempre. No lo creo. Somos jóvenes y necesito espacio. No estoy lista para hablar de casarme contigo algún día. Eso me asusta. Hay tanta vida ahí fuera para disfrutar en primer lugar. Edward cree que estoy cometiendo un error porque piensa que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Lo que viste fue a tu primo tratando de convencerme de que no rompa contigo.

La mirada de incredulidad y conmoción que se apoderó del rostro de Anthony era un poco insultante. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de creer que rompiera con él?

—¿Tú, tú estas... rompiendo conmigo? —Negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

Su cara se había puesto pálida, como si le hubiera dicho que nunca volvería a jugar al fútbol. Esto no era el fin del mundo.

—Actúo contigo. No soy la chica buena que crees que soy. Te encanta esta Bella falsa. He estado tratando de ser digna de ti durante tanto tiempo que estoy agotada. No me gusta devolver los estúpidos carritos hasta el lugar de devolución en el estacionamiento y no me gusta sentirme como si tuviera que ser la buena samaritana para todos con los que me cruzo. A veces sólo quiero correr y preocuparme por mí. Soy egoísta e intratable y sólo una gran farsante. Esta chica que amas y con la que quieres casarte no existe.

Era como si un peso se acabara de deslizar fuera de mis hombros. El aire se precipitó dentro de mis pulmones y por primera vez en tres años respiré hondo.

—Eso es una locura —dijo Anthony sacudiendo la cabeza.

Estaba tan cerca de la libertad ahora, podía probarlo. Parada aquí y escuchándolo tratando de convencerme de que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando me molestó.

Pero podía controlar esto ahora. La verdadera Bella tenía un respaldo.

—No, es verdad. Quiero ir al estacionamiento y besarnos tan duro que mi sujetador se pierda debajo del asiento del coche. Quiero lanzarle un pájaro a Tanya cuando me mire en los pasillos de la escuela. Y quiero usar mi bikini rojo y disfrutar del hecho de que los chicos me estén mirando. No soy quien crees que soy. Nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré.

Cerré el espacio entre nosotros, me puse de puntillas y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

El olor familiar de su colonia causó que mi pecho se apretara con la emoción. Lo echaría de menos, pero no lo suficiente como para ser otra persona para tenerlo.

Me vio de manera diferente ahora. Pude notarlo en su expresión. La emoción agitándose en sus ojos azules cuando finalmente vio quién soy en realidad fue agridulce. Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia mi Jetta. Sin otra mirada atrás me fui. Por primera vez dejé la iglesia antes de que terminara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alice estaba sentada en los escalones de ladrillo de tres pisos en el que había sido estacionamiento. Desde aquí pude verla Alice sólo mutilaba su uña del pulgar la entrada del dormitorio antiguo de colocada este año, cuando entré en el mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar. cuando estaba nerviosa. Había sido imprecisa en mi razón para venir cuando la había llamado, una vez que decidí donde iba a ir. Me abalancé en un lugar vacío del estacionamiento. Decirle a alguien todo se había convertido en algo esencial en mi viaje hasta aquí. Necesitaba liberar esto de mi pecho. Un golpecito en la ventana me sorprendió y miré para encontrar a Alice aún mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y frunciendo el ceño.

Forzando una sonrisa me abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás para que pudiera salir.

—Juro que creo que me crecieron canas esperando que llegaras —dijo alcanzando mi brazo y tirando de mí en un abrazo—. No puedo creer que estés aquí y no puedo creer que hayas dejado la iglesia más temprano sin decirle a nadie dónde ibas.

Me aparté y me encontré con su mirada:

—No te dije eso.

Rodó sus ojos marrones grandes y enganchó su brazo con el mío en dirección al dormitorio.

—Cariño al momento que fue evidente que no regresarías al servicio, recibí un texto de mi tía e Irina, a continuación Quil lo publicó en su muro de Facebook.

Gemí y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Alice me dio una palmadita en el brazo y me llevó a sentarme en un banco apartado colocado a la sombra de un árbol de roble. Sentándose dio unos golpecitos en el espacio vacío a su lado.

—Ven y siéntate. El suspenso me está matando. Nunca has sido causa de chismes.

Esto tiene que ser bueno.

Me moví sobre el asiento de madera y estudié las manos en mi regazo. Admitir esto era una cosa. En realidad, mirar a Alice a la cara mientras comparto todos mis errores con ella era otra. Habíamos sido amigas durante tres años y ni una sola vez había mencionado ni siquiera una atracción leve hacia Edward.

—Sabes que Edward y yo éramos cercanos de niños—decidí empezar por ahí. Parecía el mejor lugar.

—¡Oh buen Dios! ¿Quieres decir que esto tiene algo que ver con EDWARD? ¿Edward Cullen?

Me encogí y asentí sin levantar la vista hacia ella.

—Sí, tiene todo que ver con Edward —susurré.

La mano de Alice cubrió la mía y tomé algo de consuelo de su gesto.

—Este verano, Edward y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Tú estabas con Jasper o trabajando y Anthony se había ido. Pensé que sería bueno reavivar la amistad queEdward y yo compartimos alguna vez.

Alice apretó mis manos y continué explicándole la forma en que había jugado billar en el bar donde trabajaba su madre, fuimos a nadar en el lago, vimos una película en mi casa y luego me detuve sabiendo que lo que le diría a continuación iba a ser difícil de comprender para ella. Después de todo, yo era la chica buena.

—Esa noche, en la parte trasera de su camioneta, Edward y yo... nosotros... —Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos—, tuvimos sexo.

Alice dejo ir mis manos y deslizó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros en su lugar.

—Wow. —Fue su única respuesta.

—Lo sé. No fue la única vez tampoco y... y aunque sé que no volverá a suceder... Creo que... Creo que lo amo. Tal vez siempre lo he hecho. No, sé que siempre lo hice. Cuando estoy con Edward siento cosas que nunca he sentido con Anthony. Puedo ser yo. No hay que fingir. Edward conoce mis peores defectos.

—El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere. No podemos evitar eso —dijo Alice.

Suspiré y finalmente, alcé mis ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Las lágrimas no derramadas nublaban mi visión.

—Pero he arruinado su vida. Todo lo que él tenía era a Anthony. No te equivoques, yo fui detrás de Edward. Puedo mirar atrás y verlo ahora. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Nunca debí haberme interpuesto entre ellos —sollocé y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Edward podría haber dicho que no. Sabía que estaba destruyendo su relación con Anthony cada momento que pasó contigo. No asumas toda la culpa por esto.

El tono severo en la voz de Alice sólo me provocó llorar más fuerte. Edward necesitaba a Anthony. Él podría no darse cuenta, pero lo hacía. De alguna manera tenía que hacer lo correcto.

—¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Edward a recuperar a Anthony de vuelta?

—No puedes solucionar este problema por ellos. Edward sabía lo que estaba haciendo Bells. Te eligió sobre Anthony. Ahora que has dejado ir a Anthony, ¿vas a elegir a Edward?

Me sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas y la miré.

—Elegir a Edward hará que todos en Grove lo odien. Todos lo verán como el tipo que alejó a la chica de Anthony. No puedo hacerle eso.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que Edward se preocupe por los demás. Lo hizo evidente, cuando decidió andar a escondidas con la chica de su primo, que era lo que quería hacer. Tiene que amarte Bells. Nunca en esta vida habría pensado que Edward haría nada que dañara a Anthony. Lo ama. Así que eso sólo puede significar que te ama más. —Se agachó y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. La cuestión aquí es ¿Lo amas con la misma intensidad? ¿Estás dispuesta a darles la espalda a tu familia y a la gente del pueblo con el fin de tenerlo?


	23. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**EDWARD**

—Bueno, el infierno ha dado una bofetada congelada. Anthony Cullen está caminando hacia un bar.

La voz de mi madre me llegó alta y clara a través de la habitación vacía. Bajé la cerveza. Estaba haciendo de enfermera desde que entré aquí hace unos cinco minutos.

No había encontrado a Bella en ninguna parte, por lo que vine aquí con la esperanza de que también me estuviera buscando.

—No estoy aquí para una visita social, tía Elizabeth. Vine para ver mi espalda apuñalada por el hijo de puta de mi primo.

Mamá dejó escapar un silbido y meneó la cabeza.

—Tenía que haber pensado mejor antes de creer que lo sabías todo sobre Edward y Bella paseando juntos alrededor del pueblo.

—Cállate mamá —dije sin mirarla.

Mantuve mis ojos en Anthony. El odio en los suyos era algo que jamás había imaginado ver dirigido hacia mí. A pesar de saber que lo merecía, aún era difícil lidiar con ello.

Su cabello estaba comprimido detrás de sus orejas y sus dientes estaban tan apretados que podía ver la marca de su mandíbula.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Anthony mientras echaba un vistazo al bar vacío. Él también había pensado que ella vendría hacia mí.

—No.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé.

Anthony acechó en mi dirección. Dios, no quería golpearlo. Yo sólo quería a Bells. La verdadera. La que él no conocía. La que él nunca sería capaz de amar.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Edward? Eres como mi hermano.

El dolor en sus ojos se sentía como un cuchillo revolviéndose en el estómago. No era suficiente para hacer que me arrepintiera de algo, pero dolía como el infierno.

—No la conoces, nunca lo has hecho.

—¿No la conozco? ¿NO LA CONOZCO? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres Edward? Ha sido mía por tres años. TRES AÑOS. Ustedes apenas se miraron en tres años. ¿Me voy un verano y resulta que están juntos? ¿Se hicieron amigos? ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Porque no pienso tragarme la mierda que ella me dijo fuera de la Iglesia.

¿Debía decirle la verdad? La merecía pero no podía hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Bells. También era su historia.

—Nos acercamos. Pasamos tiempo juntos. Recordamos por qué éramos tan cercanos cuando éramos pequeños.

Me detuve y lo miré largamente. Había algo que necesitaba saber. Una verdad que era mía para poder decirle. Pero admitirlo probablemente mataría cualquier posibilidad de que pudiéramos superar esto. Todo se reducía a quién era más importante. Mi primo. El único que siempre estaba allí para mí, sin importar lo que pasara, mi mejor amigo. Y estaba Bells. La única persona sin la cual no podía vivir.

No más.

—La amo.

En el mismo segundo, la mandíbula de Anthony cayó y volvió a tensarse. Se estaba preparando para lanzarse hacia mí, lo pude ver en su postura.

—Tú, la, amas —repitió furioso e incrédulo—. ¿Eres consciente de que pensaba casarme con ella algún día? ¿Y tú Edward, eh? ¿Planeas casarte con ella? ¿Mudarte con ella al remolque de tu madre? Tal vez podría conseguir un trabajo aquí, con la tía Elizabeth, cuando sus padres dejen de darle el dinero.

Mi puño se estrelló contra su rostro antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Anthony se tambaleó hacia atrás, con la sangre corriendo por su nariz. Un rugido estalló en su pecho y cargó contra mí, arrojándome contra el suelo. Su puño se estrelló con mi mandíbula sólo porque sabía que lo merecía. Pero esa era lo último que dejaría que hiciera. La sangre que corría de su nariz, por encima de su boca, logró que hiciera todo lo que estaba en mi poder para contenerlo. Yo no quería golpearlo de nuevo, pero que me aspen si iba a dejar que él me golpeara.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Los dos! —gritó mamá por encima de nuestros gruñidos, pero Anthony no paraba de intentar lanzarse sobre mí y yo no paraba de bloquear sus golpes.

—Eres un bastardo Edward. Ella es una buena chica. No le puedes dar lo mismo que yo. —Las palabras de Anthony hicieron que perdiera temporalmente la calma y que, nuevamente, mi puño se estrellara en un lado de su cara. Diablos.

Tenía que callarse de una maldita vez.

—Cállate, Tony —le grité, empujándolo lejos de mí y poniéndome de pie.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes. Sólo es demasiado estúpida para darse cuenta…

No terminó la frase antes de que lo tuviera con la espalda contra el suelo, con mi mano cerrándose sobre su garganta.

—No la vuelvas a llamar estúpida —le advertí.

Había cruzado una línea. Yo lo quería, pero la quería más a ella.

—Es suficiente, quítate de ahí Edward. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Están dejando que una chica arruine su amistad. Ninguno de ustedes se casará con ella. Ni hablar de hijos. Es dulce y bonita, eso se los concedo, pero no vale la pena deshacerse de su familia por ella.

Mamá se acercó a nosotros, su sombra cubrió la cara de Anthony. Reduje mi agarre en su cuello, en caso de que se estuviera poniendo azul, porque era incapaz de verlo bien.

—Él no es mi familia.

Las palabras de Anthony me dolieron, pero me habría sentido de la misma forma si hubiera alejado a Bells de mí. Deshice la llave y lo liberé, irguiéndome nuevamente, poniendo distancia entre ambos. No aparté mis ojos de él.

—Lo siento chico, pero estar furioso con él por esa chica no le quitará la sangre que también corre por tus venas. Ustedes son y serán siempre parte de la misma familia.

Anthony puso una expresión desdeñosa mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la camisa.

—No es más que el bastardo del hermano perdedor de mi padre.

No reaccioné. Quería que lo hiciera. Pero no le di ese gusto. Mamá chasqueó la lengua como lo hace cuando sabe algo importante que los demás no. Dejé que mis ojos se fijaran en ella por un segundo, para descubrir qué quería decir.

—De hecho, Edward no es el bastardo del hermano de tu padre. Es el bastardo de tu padre. La sangre en sus venas es la misma que la tuya. No te confundas sobre eso.

Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar mientras las palabras de mamá se hundían en mi conciencia. Retrocedí un paso y me sostuve del borde de la mesa de billar, buscando apoyo mientras la miraba, esperando por una señal de que mentía.

—No. —Fue la única respuesta de Anthony.

No podía mirarlo. No ahora.

—Sí. Pregúntale a tu padre. Diablos, pregúntale a tu madre. Eso será divertido. Me odia de todos modos. Bien podría hacer que me odiara un poco más por liberar al gato encerrado.

Decía la verdad. Lo notaba en su voz. Había oído sus mentiras durante toda mi vida. Sabía percibir la diferencia.

—No. No eres más que una puta estúpida. Mi padre nunca lo haría.

Mamá se rió y rodeó el bar para coger una toalla que le tiró a Anthony.

—Limpia la sangre de tu cara y vete a casa. Cuando te des cuenta que estoy diciendo la verdad, entonces, tú y tu hermano podrán resolver las cosas. Como dije, ninguna chica vale tanto la pena como para luchar de esa manera.

Probablemente te gustaría preguntarle a tu padre acerca de eso, también. Estoy segura que tiene una opinión sobre el tema. Teniendo en cuenta que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Una amarga sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

—No sé qué es peor. Enterarme de que son basura blanca después de todo o tener a tu madre tratando de acusar a mi padre —escupió Anthony antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta por la que había entrado apenas quince minutos antes.

* * *

**BELLA**

—Bueno, abue, he vuelto. Es tiempo de enfrentar la música —dije mientras colocaba el tallo de la rosa en la lápida de su tumba la mañana siguiente.

Me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana después de pasar la noche con Alice, para poder regresar a tiempo para ir a la escuela. No necesitaba agregar una ausencia injustificada a mi lista de transgresiones. Mis padres probablemente me hubieran encerrado de por vida si eso sucedía.

Me senté en el banco de madera al pie de la tumba, mi madre lo había sacado del porche de la abuela y lo había traído aquí.

—Metí la pata a lo grande. No estabas aquí para correr hacia ti por lo que fui con Alice, lo cual probablemente sólo empeoró las cosas. Incluso salí de la iglesia después del solo del coro. No creo que mis padres sepan el motivo aún, pero tampoco creo que importe.

Tomé un sorbo del café moka que había recogido en mi camino a la ciudad. La escuela no empezaba hasta una hora después y volver a casa en este momento no era lo mejor.

—Todo esto es por Edward. Lo amo. Loco ¿no? Edward Cullen, el chico malo del pueblo y tenía que enamorarme de él. Yo, la novia de su primo y mejor amigo.

Pero él me deja ser yo misma. Justo como tú. No es malo como todo el mundo piensa. Nadie conoce su corazón. No pueden ver más allá de su grosera boca, el hecho de que beba cerveza, ni su actitud rebelde para ver que es un chico sin un padre. Nadie se acercó y trató de enseñarle algo mejor. Lo dejaron crecer solo. No es justo. Todo el mundo lo juzga sabiendo que no tiene ninguna influencia positiva en su vida. Su tío nunca se ha preocupado por cuidarlo, disciplinarlo o siquiera interesarse en él. Creo que es maravilloso a pesar de la mala mano que le tocó.

Odio cuando todo el mundo juzga a los demás aquí. Ellos llaman a este lugar el Cinturón de la Biblia, pero en realidad, abue, creo que todos ellos necesitan ir a leer sus Biblias un poco más. Recuerdo claramente a Jesús siendo amable con los pecadores, no juzgándolos. Edward sólo necesita a alguien que crea en él y yo lo hago.

Tomé otro trago de mi café con leche y me recosté en el banco. El cementerio de la iglesia estaba en silencio al amanecer. Un autobús escolar pasando cerca era la única señal de vida.

Mi teléfono sonó, alertándome de la llegada de un mensaje. Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

**"¿Dónde estás y dónde está Edward?"**

Era de Anthony.

Dudé, insegura de cómo responderle. Aunque, la idea de que Edward estuviera perdido me molestó.

**"Estoy en la tumba de mi abuela. No he visto a Edward desde que me fui de la iglesia ayer".**

Esperé por una respuesta pero no vino. Agarré mis llaves del banco y me puse de pie.

—Tengo que irme, abue. Te amo —dije y lancé un beso hacia su lápida antes de volver al coche.


	24. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de mi coche, Anthony ya estaba frente a mí.

Lucía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y tenía un corte en la nariz y un moretón bajo el ojo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Dónde está él? —ordenó Anthony interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba tan decidido a encontrar a Edward.

—Te lo dije, no lo sé. Salí de la Iglesia y fui a ver a Alice. Pasé la noche en su habitación y volví esta mañana.

Anthony murmuró algo que sonó como una maldición y mis ojos se abrieron en shock. El sol caía sobre su rostro y podía ver la hinchazón en su pómulo derecho bajo el moretón. Al parecer, había encontrado a Edward ayer, en algún momento.

—¿Sabía Edward…? —me alcé para tocar su cara pero él apartó mi mano bruscamente con una mueca de disgusto.

—No me toques. Hiciste tu cama, Bella, ahora puedes dormir en ella. Yo no soy tuyo para que me toques.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Me limité a asentir. La ira iluminó sus ojos azules.

—Tú hiciste esto ¿sabes? Se ha ido por tu culpa. Arruinaste su vida. Espero que haya valido la pena. —La voz de Anthony se mezcló con la ira que brillaba en sus ojos. Una cosa era segura. Él me odiaba.

No asentí esta vez. Simplemente lo rodeé y me alejé. Me dolía demasiado ver el odio en sus ojos dirigido a mí. Necesitaba encontrar a Edward. No llamarlo el día anterior había sido un error, pero me negaba a creer que hubiera salido huyendo. Él había estado dispuesto a luchar por mí.

Por la maltrecha apariencia de la cara de Anthony, podía saber que lo había hecho. Estaba lista para elegirle en lugar de cualquiera. Había llegado el momento de tirar la precaución por la borda e ir tras lo que quería. Y yo quería Edward.

Ocho horas más tarde, me encontraba fuera del bar donde trabajaba Elizabeth Cullen, mirando a la puerta. Nunca había estado aquí bajo la luz del día. La pintura desconchada y la puerta salida de sus goznes no eran visibles en la oscuridad. Edward no había ido hoy a la escuela.

Todos aquellos con los que había hablado alguna vez se comportaban como si no existiera. Me habría importado si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por Edward. Le había enviado mensajes de texto varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta.

Anthony sólo me había dirigido su furiosa mirada una vez, cuando se dirigía a la casa de campo después de la escuela. Caminó hacia mi casillero y movió la cabeza como si me culpara por la ausencia de su primo.

El temor de que tenía razón se había vuelto más fuerte durante el día. Debería haber llamado a Edward ayer. No, debería haber permanecido a su lado. En cambio, ante el primer signo de lucha, mentí y corrí, dejándolo en la estacada. Soy una persona horrible.

La puerta del bar se abrió y Elizabeth se quedó allí con la mano sobre su pierna mirando directamente hacia mí. Su cabello largo y oscuro estaba colocado en un lado de su cabeza, en una coleta baja y llevaba un par de ajustados jeans y una sudadera holgada. Era la primera vez que había visto su cuerpo tan bien cubierto.

—Bueno, entra de una vez por el amor de Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí y estudiar la puerta? Él no está aquí así que no puedes esperar que escape.

Edward no estaba aquí tampoco, pero tal vez ella supiera dónde estaba. Me apresuré a seguirla mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al interior.

El bar era diferente a las tres de la tarde. Las cortinas estaban separadas, dejando que la luz solar ingresara al lugar y las ventanas estaban abiertas permitiendo que una fresca brisa flotara por el lugar. Casi quitando el olor a cerveza rancia y cigarrillos... casi.

—Se fue ayer. No ha regresado a la casa tampoco. Has arruinado todo entre esos chicos, niña buena.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba los vasos para limpiarlos y los ponía sobre la barra.

—Lo sé. Tengo que arreglarlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Creo que sería bueno, pero el daño está hecho. Esos muchachos estuvieron cerca de darse una paliza el uno al otro ayer. Los has vuelto locos a ambos. Nunca pensé que vería a una chica interponerse entre ellos, pero también es cierto que nunca me imaginé que alguna vez verías a Edward de otra forma. Una vez que empezaste a mostrar algún interés supe que todo se iba a ir al infierno en una canasta rápidamente. Tú siempre has sido la debilidad de mi hijo.

Me hundí en un taburete en la barra, cerca de ella. Mi estómago estaba revuelto por la culpa. ¿Qué le había hecho a Edward? ¿Cómo podía decir que lo amaba y hacerle tanto daño? El amor no era egoísta.

—Soy una persona horrible. Volvería hacia atrás, si pudiera. No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a él.

Elizabeth se detuvo y levantó una ceja artísticamente esculpida.

—¿Él, quién?

—Edward —le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

Una triste sonrisa tocó sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que no es tan tonto como yo creía. Pensé que el chico lo había tirado todo por una chica que sólo buscaba pasar un buen rato. No creía que realmente te preocuparas también por él.

Yo quería enojarme pero ¿cómo podía? No había hecho nada para demostrar que él realmente me importaba. El amor no arruina tu vida.

—¿Sabe dónde está? Sólo quiero hablar con él. Tengo que arreglar esto.

Elizabeth suspiró y deslizó el vaso de su mano al estante encima de su cabeza antes de encontrarse con mi mirada.

—No Bella no lo sé. Se marchó de aquí después de golpear la cara de su primo.

Estaba herido y enojado. Me imagino que necesita un poco de tiempo y entonces saldrá de su escondite. Por ahora sólo preocúpate de arreglar tus problemas con Anthony.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No se puede arreglar mis problemas con Anthony. Él me odia. Todo lo que puedo esperar es que un día entienda, pero no tengo tiempo para tratar con él.

Elizabeth apoyó sus codos en la barra y me observó por un momento.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que no volverás con Anthony en absoluto? ¿Ni siquiera estás preocupada por perder el hermoso futuro que él planeaba darte?

—Nunca hubo un futuro con Anthony. Lo he sabido todo el tiempo. Amo a Anthony, pero no estoy enamorada de él. Nunca tuve la intención de tener un "felices para siempre" con Anthony. Sólo necesito ver a Edward. Las únicas negociaciones que quiero tener con Anthony son acerca de perdonar a Edward.

Elizabeth asintió. Extendió la mano y me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Creo que podrías llegar a gustarme, chica. Ve tú a saber. Que me agrade la hija del predicador. Ha sucedido mierda más loca.

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios por primera vez durante todo el día. En ese momento, me recordaba a Edward. La expresión divertida y los mismos ojos color verde.

—Necesito hablar con él. Por favor, tan pronto como lo vea, dígale que me llame.

Elizabeth asintió nuevamente y volvió a limpiar los vasos. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta. La carta que le había escrito durante Literatura, disculpándome y rogándole que por favor me hablara estaba en mi bolsillo. El plan había sido dejarla caer en su casillero, pero nunca se presentó a la escuela. Lo saqué, me volví y caminé de vuelta hacia Elizabeth.

—¿Podría darle esto cuando lo vea? —le pregunté, deslizando por la barra el papel doblado. Alargó la mano y la levantó sin desviar la vista de mis ojos.

—Claro cariño. Me aseguraré de que la reciba.

***0*0*0*0*0***

Los coches de mis padres estaban en el porche cuando finalmente decidí regresar, después de las cinco. Era hora de enfrentar las cosas. Nadie me recibió en la puerta, lo que era una buena señal.

Di un paso dentro y fui detenida por la mirada penetrante de mi padre. Estaba sentado en el sillón con la Biblia abierta en su regazo mientras me miraba por encima de sus gafas de lectura. Estaba enojado, dolido y decepcionado. Pude ver todo eso en sus ojos. Dejé caer mi bolso sobre la mesa y me hundí en el sillón frente a él.

—Me alegro de que finalmente pudiste llegar a casa. Tu breve mensaje de texto diciéndome que estabas bien y que pasarías la noche con Alice no era exactamente reconfortante. Tu madre se ha ido a la cama con un dolor de cabeza por la preocupación.

—Lo siento, papá—le contesté.

—Lo siento, ¿eh? Bueno, no pareces sentirlo. Voy a decir que me alegro de que hayas llegado a la escuela a tiempo y que incluso encontraste un momento para ir a la tumba de tu abue. No estés sorprendida. La visito todos los días y me di cuenta de la rosa fresca en su lápida. Sólo tú le llevarías una sola rosa de su propio jardí más lo habría pensado. Eres una buena chica, Bella. Siempre lo has sido, pero este verano te pasa algo y tenemos que arreglarlo.

Él le echaría la culpa a Edward si lo supiera. Quería que fuera culpa de otra persona. Ni siquiera podía registrar el hecho de que su hija era una gran falsa.

—Edward Cullen también ha desaparecido. Todo el mundo pensaba que habían escapado juntos. Pero entonces me enviaste el mensaje diciendo que te encontrabas con Alice y el orientador de su dormitorio verificó la información cuando llamé y me registré. Así que no estabas con Edward, pero es terriblemente sospechoso que él esté perdido también y que Anthony tenga un ojo negro. ¿Qué sucedió en la iglesia, Bella?

Él estaba preguntando, pero en realidad no quería saber la verdad. Ningún padre quería escuchar este tipo de verdad. Negué con la cabeza.

—Me metí en una discusión con Anthony y nos separamos. Corrí para ver a Alice y huir. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Me estaba volviendo una buena mentirosa. No es algo de lo que estar orgullosa.

Papá asintió con la cabeza y cerró la Biblia en su regazo.

—Bueno. No me gustaría escuchar que estuvieras involucrada en algo peor. Romper con Anthony es probablemente algo bueno. Ustedes dos iban demasiado en serio y tienes la universidad el año que viene. Necesitas estar libre de un chico para que puedas centrarte en tu futuro.

Se levantó y dejó la Biblia sobre la mesa de café. Sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos y me señaló el libro que acababa de dejar.

—La buena compañía corrompe las buenas maneras. Si lees Proverbios cada día, lo sabrás.

Lo vi girar y dirigirse a su dormitorio. Yo realmente deseaba que no me hiciera odiar leer la Biblia. Tenerla tan presente toda mi vida me había hecho un poco reticente a leerla. Creía en ella. Pero mi papá la había utilizado para su beneficio muchas veces, haciendo caso omiso de las partes en que se señalaba sus errores. Como juzgar a Edward aún sin conocerlo. Eso estaba en Proverbios también.


	25. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**EDWARD**

_Edward,_

_Lo siento. Por no haberte llamado. Por fugarme. Por Anthony. He arruinado todo para ti. Fui __tan egoísta. No puedo explicarte cuan arrepentida estoy. Por favor, sólo olvídame. Puedo __soportar cualquier cosa si sé que me olvidarás. Tal vez lo que hicimos estaba mal. Tal vez __deberíamos haberlo manejado de otro modo pero no puedo arrepentirme de ningún momento __que pasamos juntos. Me diste recuerdos que siempre apreciaré. No quiero hacer esto más __duro para ti. Te dejaré partir por tu propio camino. Sólo déjame saber que no me odias._

_Te amo,_

_Bella._

Pasé el pulgar sobre las palabras "te amo" mientras miraba la carta de Bella. Ella me ama. Bella Swan me ama. Dejé que pensara que todo esto era su culpa. El pánico en su escritura era claro. ¿Ella pensó que la odiaba? ¿No escuchó nada de lo que le dije? ¿Mis acciones no le dijeron suficiente? Habría sacrificado cualquier cosa por ella. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la odiaba? Ni siquiera era posible. El dolor permanente donde mi madre había rasgado mi pecho y básicamente lo había tirado lejos se alivió cuando releí las palabras "te amo".

Ahora mismo necesitaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, así podría llorar. Llorar por el hombre que había sido el único padre que había conocido y perdido a una edad tan temprana. Llorar por el hermano que nunca me di cuenta que tenía, pero, sin embargo, amaba. Llorar por la única chica a la que he amado, la única persona por la que además de Anthony habría muerto y por la situación imposible en la que estábamos. La amo tanto. La elegí a ella por sobre Anthony y lo haría de nuevo. Pero las cosas cambiaron ahora. Anthony estaba enfrentando el mismo dolor que yo. Tal vez más porque era su padre, o nuestro padre, quien había engañado a su esposa, quien me había ignorado a mí toda mi vida y quien le había mentido.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mentón y rápidamente moví la carta para que mis lágrimas no emborronaran las palabras de la página. Necesitaba saber que a alguien le importaba. Alguien me amaba. Plegando la carta para poder ver las palabras "te amo" y su nombre, la apreté de nuevo contra mi corazón y apoyé mi espalda contra el heno. Esta noche no dormiría mucho pero tenía las palabas de Bells para mantenerme caliente.

* * *

**BELLA**

La secundaria siempre ha sido fácil para mí. Teniendo a Anthony como novio me protegía del acoso. Estaba parada frente a mi casillero y vi la palabra "puta" pintada con esmalte rojo sobre la pintura azul pálida que se había ido estropeando durante los últimos tres años, era un momento de comprensión. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo se sentía estar en la secundaria. Tal vez yo era una puta. Ya no era virgen y tampoco estaba casada. ¿Acaso eso no me hace una puta? Nadie sabía acerca de Edward y yo, por lo tanto el hecho de ser etiquetada como una puta solamente significaba que ellos lo estaban insinuando.

Suspiré y rápidamente puse mu combinación y abrí mi casillero. Al instante me puse feliz de no tener ventilación en los agujeros de mi casillero. No se sabe lo que habrían intentado meter adentro. Podía escuchar susurros detrás mío mientras sacaba mis libros para el primer período. Nadie me habló ni me defendió.

No esperaba eso de ellos. Este era el tercer día del rechazo a Bella. Realmente no podía culpar a Anthony, porque él no estaba participando. Tampoco estaba de mi lado, pero él no se unía a ellos para divertirse. Todos lo amaban y querían defenderlo. Si ridiculizarme a mí los hacía sentir como si hubiesen cumplido la misión, podía soportarlo. Sólo eran palabras. Como si hubiera dicho eso en voz alta alguien me empujó desde atrás contra mi casillero. La punta me golpeó la cabeza causándome que vea un poco borroso por culpa del impacto.

Agarré el lado de la puerta rezando que no pasara del otro lado. La risa de la variedad femenina siguió detrás de mí y cerré mis ojos hasta que el dolor pasara.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada y aceptar esto?

Despacio giré mi cabeza para ver a Irina mirándome con una expresión exasperada. Ella agarró mi brazo para estabilizarme.

—Supongo que llega un punto en que piensas que mereces esto o lo que sea, pero llega un momento cuando suficiente es suficiente. Necesitas pararlo o ellos continuaran excediéndose contigo. Ten algo de dientes, niña.

Ella tomó los libros de mis brazos y cerró mi casillero.

—Ven, voy a llevarte a la enfermería porque tienes una mirada aturdida y confusa en los ojos. Una vez que diga que estás bien, puedes ir a clases.

Yo estaba aturdida y confundida. ¿Por qué Irina estaba ayudándome? Ella era una animadora. Yo había pensado que sería la líder de la tropa anti Bella.

—Realmente deberías haber pensado en esto antes de engañar al príncipe de la ciudad. Alguien como Anthony tiene demasiados súbitos leales. Tú los has enfadado a todos. Ellos te odian porque lo tuviste por mucho tiempo y te odian porque le hiciste daño. Se sienten justificados en su brutalidad hacia ti. Así que te consigues un guardaespaldas o te haces dura. Esto no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Podría durar todo el maldito año.

Irina me condujo por el pasillo hacia la oficina de la enfermera.

—Lo sé. Pensé que si los dejaba sacar su cólera tal vez esto se calmaría más rápido

—expliqué.

Irina resopló.

—No va a pasar. O los para Anthony o los paras tú. ¿Dónde está Edward? Si él estuviera aquí podría parar todo esto.

Quería a Edward. Lo echaba de menos. Alcancé y toqué mi bolsillo para asegurarme que la nota que le había escrito a anoche todavía estaba allí. Había decidido dársela a Elizabeth más tarde por si acaso ella fuera capaz de darle las notas, quería asegurarme de cómo se sentía. No quería que estuviera sólo.

—¿Realmente lo hiciste? ¿Engañaste a Anthony con Edward? Encuentro difícil de creer que Edward le hiciera algo así a Anthony. Pero Anthony no habla y Edward está perdido en acción.

Yo no iba a mentir más. Anthony sabía la verdad. Ya no podía evitárselo. Mentir denigraría a Edward. No podía denigrarlo.

—Sí, lo hice.

Irina hizo una pausa y pensé que iba a tirar a mis libros al suelo o alguna otra reacción dramática pero, en cambio, soltó un silbido bajo.

—Lo admites. Wow.

Me encogí.

—Todos saben que rompí con Anthony. No hay razón para mentir.

Irina levantó sus cejas.

—Puedo pensar en una razón para mentir. El manojo de chiflados que piensan que tienen que defender a Anthony transformándote en su bolsa de boxeo.

—Tal vez, pero no voy a mentir sobre Edward y yo. Él no merece esto. No tengo nada para avergonzarme excepto de arruinar su relación.

Irina abrió la puerta a la oficina de la enfermera.

—Realmente eres única. No de extrañar que los chicos Cullen se peleen por ti.

Aparte de un chichón feo en al lado de mi cabeza, no hubo ningún otro daño. Sin embargo, comenzaba a lamentar que, al menos, no hubiera necesitado puntadas así habría tenido una excusa para marcharme por hoy. A la hora del almuerzo se me cayeron tantas veces los libros de las manos que ya había perdido la cuenta. Irina se había parado una vez a ayudarme a recogerlos diciendo otra vez como necesitaba un guardaespaldas. El portero había limpiado mi casillero y todos los estudiantes habían sido amenazados con la suspensión de la escuela de ser cogidos pintarrajeando propiedad escolar. Entonces habían escogido pegar notas con comentarios crueles sobre mi casillero. Dejé de leerlos una vez que me di cuenta que solamente eran otra forma de castigo.

Anthony había mirado silenciosamente como la gente había tirado mis libros al piso todo el día. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, después de que limpié mi armario del último embate de mensajes, él no dijo nada, sólo se alejó; decidí que podía odiarlo un poco. Él no era el tipo perfecto que yo había pensado. Tal vez lo había puesto sobre un pedestal. El Anthony que yo conocía no se quedaría parado mientras alguien fuera intimidado de esa manera. Mis ojos habían sido abiertos viendo el otro lado de él. A uno que era verdadero, pero que no me gustó mucho.

Yo esperaba con impaciencia conseguir una bandeja y dirigirme afuera para comer sola y disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Acercándome a la línea de almuerzo, no hice caso a nadie alrededor mío. Esto se había convertido en mi mantra para no hacer contacto visual. Pareció empeorarlo. Entonces, en cambio, practiqué estrechar mi mirada.

Por eso probablemente no vi la coca-cola antes de que fuera vertida sobre mi cabeza. Chillé cuando el hielo cayó sobre mi cara y quemó mis ojos. Esto goteó sobre mi blusa y mi pelo quedó pegado a mi cabeza. El comedor estalló en la risa.

Tanya parada delante mío con su vaso vacío y una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara.

—Oops —dijo ella bastante alto para que su audiencia se entere, antes de dar vuelta sobre sus talones y pavonearse hacia la multitud que la adora.

Me quedé allí debatiendo como manejar esto. Irina dijo que tenía que ser dura, pero la lucha me había abandonado. Solamente quería que Edward viniera a casa.

Extendí mis manos, quité la coca-cola de mis ojos y alisé mi pelo empapado echándolo detrás de mi cara. Entonces, sin darles la satisfacción de cualquier reacción, me dirigí de nuevo a las puertas batientes dobles que me condujeron al vestíbulo. Podía irme a casa ahora. Esto era una excusa bastante buena.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegara y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Anthony. Los ojos azules que alguna vez amé se abrieron sorprendidos por mi aspecto. Esto no era su culpa. No realmente.

—Perdóname —dije tan correctamente como pude, di un paso alrededor de él y me dirigí hacia abajo por el pasillo hacia la oficina.

No miré hacia atrás aún cuando podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Tal vez esto sería un final para él. Por otra parte, tal vez no.


	26. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**EDWARD**

_Querido Edward:_

_Te extraño. Extraño tu sonrisa. Extraño tu risa. Extraño la manera en que te ves con jeans._

_Extraño el destello perverso en tus ojos cuando tramas algo malo. Te extraño. Por favor, __vuelve a casa. Pienso en ti todo el día y toda la noche. Sabes, realmente esto está __estropeando mi sueño. Anoche me acosté en el techo y pensé en todas las noches que __nosotros nos habíamos recostado y mirado las mismas estrellas. Antes de que la vida se __estropeara. Antes de que escogiera al chico Cullen equivocado._

_Anthony te perdonará. Pienso que él comienza a entender que lo que nosotros teníamos no __era amor. No verdadero amor. Él no conoce a la verdadera yo y yo he descubierto que no __conozco al verdadero Anthony. Las cosas que amaba de él ya no se mantienen más. Él no es __tú, nunca lo fue. Pero sólo puede haber un chico malo y ridículamente sexy en la ciudad._

_Creo que es una cuestión de cupo, estoy bromeando. Tú no eres malo, tienes tantas buenas __cualidades. Te admiro. Desearía que todos pudieran ver al Edward que yo veo. Si ellos sólo __supieran lo especial que eres. Por favor, regresa a casa. No puedo decirlo las veces_

_suficientes. Te extraño._

_Te amo,_

_Bella._

Ella me extraña. Quiero volver y llevármela. Agarrarla rápidamente y correr.

Enfrentar a mi tío ahora, sabiendo que nunca trató de tener ninguna relación conmigo, era algo que todavía no podía hacer, aunque quería a Bella. Ella podría esconderse conmigo. Si le preguntara sé que no dudaría en venir. Pero yo ya la había metido en un lio horrible. No podía lastimarla de nuevo. Ella tiene la seguridad de su casa. Padres que la aman. No necesita perder eso. Es importante.

Es un regalo. Uno que nunca tuve y que me condenaría si se lo arruinaba. En vez de prender mi celular y ver los mensajes que me había mandado, apreté la carta contra mi corazón y cerré los ojos. Por ahora eso tenía que ser suficiente.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**BELLA**

—No dejes que se caigan. Las malditas cosas cuestan demasiado. —Elizabeth me llamó desde la cocina.

Sostuve las copas de cristal y las tazas de cerveza antes de guardarlas en su sitio detrás de la barra. Empecé a venir aquí dos días después del colegio para traerle una carta a Edward y ver si Elizabeth había escuchado algo de él. Mis visitas frecuentes habían aumentado tanto que Elizabeth empezó a ponerme a trabajar.

Yo, con mucho gusto, había aceptado. De este modo podría hablar con alguien acerca de Edward y no tendría que irme a mi dormitorio sola.

—Phil, toma cinco dólares de mi paga cada vez que rompo algún vaso. Sabiendo bien que ninguna de esas cosas cuesta cinco dólares cada una. —Ella se quejó andando detrás de la barra de la cocina que lleva a otro estante de tazas y vasos limpios.

—Estoy siendo cuidadosa —le aseguré, poniendo una taza en el estante bajo el mostrador.

—Bueno. Ahora sigue contándome sobre el asunto del casillero —me dijo mientras recogía otra copa y la comenzaba a secar a mi lado.

—Ellos sólo están poniendo notas y cartas feas, amenazándome y cosas así. Es tonto. Después de que me empujaron contra el casillero y me golpeé la cabeza no sufrí otra herida.

—¿Y ese hijo de puta no hace nada para que dejen de tratarse así?

Me encogí de hombros pensando en Anthony mirando silenciosamente desde la distancia.

—Él es como su padre, no sé por qué me sorprende. No va a ayudar a nadie cuando Edward regrese. Cuando mi chico averigüe lo que Anthony dejó que te pasara se volverá loco. Tenía la esperanza de que hicieran las paces una vez que Edward regresara.

—No tengo la intención de contarle a Edward sobre esto. No lo sabrá y tengo esperanzas de que cuando regrese todo esto habrá disminuido. De esta manera no tendrá razón para volverse loco con Anthony.

Elizabeth resopló y golpeó la barra delante de mí con su paño.

—Niña, creciste con Edward. Deberías saberlo mejor. Él no es un maniquí. Además alguien le dirá y cuando todos lo hagan, el infierno se desatará.

Suspiré y recogí el estante vacío delante de mí para llevarlo de vuelta a la cocina.

—Sé que lo descubrirá, pero quiero que hagan las paces. No me perdonaré hasta que lo hagan.

Elizabeth cabeceó.

—Sí, bien, mi consejo es que estés lejos de los muchachos. Sé que piensas que amas a mi chico pero los chicos Cullen son el problema. Ambos. Ellos tienen problemas que tú no conoces, necesitan tiempo. Lo único que conseguirás es desordenar sus cabezas. Además ellos corren cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, Edward es el mejor ejemplo ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está él mientras tú estás siendo tratada como si tuvieras tatuada la letra escarlata en la frente? Y Anthony no es mejor, él está dejando que una chica pague el pato de todo esto sin decir una palabra. Amo a mi muchacho, pero él no es la clase de hombre con la que quieres planear tú futuro. Necesitas seguir adelante, chica. Encontrar a alguien cuyo apellido no sea Cullen.

Ya que esos días yo no era una persona grata, decidí que lo mejor sería llevar mi propio almuerzo y comer escondida en la biblioteca. De esta manera estaba lo bastante lejos de Tanya y de coca, para permanecer seca y agradable. Nadie pareció notar mi ausencia o ninguno se preocupó.

Cinco minutos antes de que tocara la campana, guardé la bolsa vacía de mi almuerzo en mi bolsillo trasero y me dirigí a al casillero. Las notas habían disminuido lo cual era sorprendente. Había hecho un punto para evitar ir a mi armario, excepto a primera hora de la mañana y antes de irme a casa. Sólo cargué todos mis libros en mi mochila. La espalda me dolía del peso pero no me emocionaba la idea de volver a un vestíbulo lleno de gente que me odiaba. El morado de mi hombro izquierdo no era nada comparado con ser empujado contra un casillero.

—La princesa ha caído muy bajo cuando va a esconderse durante el almuerzo. —El tono divertido de Tanya me saludó cuando me acerqué a mi casillero. Levanté mis ojos despacio para encontrar su mirada. No estaba segura de por qué me odiaba tanto. ¿Acaso no piensa que ya he pagado suficiente por mi pecado al ir contra ella? Ella se paró directamente entre mi casillero y yo. Caminar alrededor suyo sería estúpido. En cambio esperé a que dijera lo que vino a decir.

—¿Cómo se siente ser la espuma en la charca?

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no contestarle, no sabría que no era ella. En una lucha ella me golpearía en la cara. Además no quise darle la satisfacción de que viera que sus palabras me afectaron.

—No me ignores. —Se burló dando un paso hacia mí. Todavía era yo misma. El odio que destellaban sus ojos era una advertencia para que pisara con cuidado.

—Sólo quiero ir a mi armario y después mi iré. No estoy tratando de causar problemas.

Tanya cacareó como una bruja trastornada.

—Ya causas problemas, puta.

Ella estiró su mano y tiró un mechón de mi pelo causándome lágrimas en los ojos por el repentino dolor.

—Piensas que eres tan bonita y perfecta que simplemente puedes tomar lo que quieres. Bien, tengo noticias para ti muchacha, no puedes tomar lo que es mío.

Tanya acortó el espacio entre nosotras y en un rápido movimiento me envió volando hacia atrás con un empujón en mi pecho. Genial. Iba a meterme en una pelea en el vestíbulo de la escuela sin haber hecho nada. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Mis padres se pondrían furiosos si me suspendieran.

Levantarme parecía algo inútil. Mantuve mi cabeza baja y esperé a que algo más pasara. No tardó mucho tiempo. De un tirón arrancaron mi mochila de mis hombros y tiraron los libros sobre mi cabeza. Me encogí y solté un grito ahogado cuando mi cabeza fue golpeada con los libros que me vi forzada a llevar todo el día.

—Eso fue suficiente. Muévanse. —La voz de Anthony hizo callar todas las risas y charlas que llenaban el vestíbulo—. Déjala sola, Tanya. Tu problema es con Edward, no con Bella. No quiero verte tocarla de nuevo, eso va para todos ustedes. Paren.

Aquí nadie sabe lo que pasó y no es asunto de nadie. Dejen de actuar como un manojo de estúpidos y déjenla sola.

Los pies se arrastraron a mi alrededor y la risa se había convertido en susurros callados mientras la multitud hizo exactamente lo que Anthony había dicho. El príncipe actual había hablado. Le había tomado una semana, pero finalmente terminó esto. Su mano apareció delante de mi cara y la miré un momento, fijamente, antes de ignorarla y levantarme por mi cuenta. No lo miré a los ojos ni tampoco le agradecí. Su interferencia había tardado mucho y mi gratitud expiró.

Comencé a recoger mis libros.

—¿Al menos vas a agradecerme? —me preguntó Anthony mientras recogía mi mochila y la abría.

Me encogí y apenas lo miré por encima antes de guardar los libros en la mochila que él mantuvo abierta.

—Tú causaste esto sobre ti misma, lo sabes.

Esa fue la gota que desbordó al vaso. Yo había sido la bolsa de boxeo durante cinco días, demasiado tiempo. Le quité mi mochila de libros de sus manos y fulminé con la mirada aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez pensé eran hermosos. Ahora me parecían pálidos y aburridos.

—Nadie se merece lo que pasé estos días. Podría haber merecido tu cólera, pero no la de toda la escuela. No les hice nada. Así que perdóname si veo que me llevé una semana de incesante acoso.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta. Había tenido suficiente.

—Bella, espera. —Anthony corrió detrás de mí y tomó mi brazo—. Por favor, espera. Escucha.

—¿Qué? —espeté sin querer que mi fuga se estropease.

—Tengo algo que necesito decirte. Sólo escucha, por favor.

Cabeceé pero mantuve mi mirada fija en las puertas a través de las cuales, desesperadamente, quería escapar.

—Me equivoqué. Dejando que te hicieran todas esas cosas durante toda la semana y sin decir nada, fue horrible. Lo siento, de verdad. En mi defensa, estoy lastimado Bells. No sólo te perdí a ti, Bells, también perdí a mi mejor amigo, mi primo, mi hermano. Todo se caía rápidamente y no podía hacer nada. Me dije a mí mismo que lo merecías, que podías luchar tus propias batallas. Supongo que esperaba ver a la chica ruda que recuerdo de cuando éramos niños. Si pudiera ver eso, entonces entendería por qué te fuiste con Edward. Pero sigues reaccionando de la manera en que mi Bells reaccionaría. Nunca te defendiste ni tomaste represalias. Sólo lo aceptaste. Dios, duele tanto. Ellos te estaban lastimando, a la chica que amé toda mi vida. Quería saltar y defenderte pero la imagen de Edward besándote, tú mirándolo fijamente como si quisieras comértelo entero se repetía en mi cabeza y me ponía furioso de nuevo. —Soltó un suspiró y el apretón de mi brazo desapareció.

—Te amo. Sé que a la verdadera tú también. Piensas que no, pero cuan fácilmente olvidas que cuando éramos chicos yo siempre te sacaba de los problemas. No le pedí a la Bella perfecta ser mi novia cuando tenía catorce años. Se lo pregunte a la única Bells que conocí. Cambiaste un montón, no voy a mentirte. Estaba orgulloso de la chica en la que te habías convertido. Mi mundo estaba completo.

Tenía la familia perfecta, la chica perfecta, el futuro perfecto... pero olvidé a la niña que fuiste una vez. Edward no la olvidó.

Tragué a pesar del nudo en mi garganta. Esta era la conversación que deberíamos haber tenido cuando Anthony vino a casa este verano. En cambio, yo me escapé de la verdad.

—Nunca quise lastimarte —contesté mientras apartaba mi vista hacia mis tenis.

—Pero lo hiciste.


	27. Capitulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

Una simple y honesta respuesta se sintió como un puño en mi estomago.

—Yo sé que me odias. No te culpo. Pero Edward, Edward te necesita, por favor no lo odies a él también.

Al final levanté los ojos para encontrar su mirada, tenía el ceño fruncido y lentamente sacudió la cabeza.

—No te odio, Bells y no odio a Edward, me gustaría que volviera, cuando me fui del bar el Sábado no me di cuenta de que saldría corriendo. Debí haberlo hecho, pero estabas tú y yo sabía que él no querría abandonarte.

—Te quiere, te hizo daño y no puede enfrentarse a eso.

Una sonrisa triste asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No, Bells, él no se fue por eso.

Anthony miró de nuevo al ahora vacío pasillo. Ya era tarde para ir a clase, pero no me importaba, de todos modos pensaba irme a casa.

—Vamos, hay algo que tengo que contarte —dijo Anthony dirigiendo su atención hacia mí.

Lo seguí afuera, hacia su camioneta. Era raro subir sin tenerlo abriéndome la puerta y levantándome hacia el asiento, pero de alguna manera era lo correcto, así debía haber sido desde hace algún tiempo.

Salimos del estacionamiento y fuimos hacia el sur, al parecer teníamos que salir de la ciudad para tener esta conversación.

—El domingo me fui detrás de Edward. Sabía que lo encontraría jugando al billar en el bar, es dónde siempre va a relajarse. Cuando llegué nos dijimos algunas cosas y nos dimos algunos golpes. —Anthony me miro y sonrió—. Me gustaría decir que Edward salió peor parado, pero los dos sabemos que estaría mintiendo. Tal vez tengo un buen brazo para lanzar si hablamos de fútbol, pero si hablamos de dar golpes, me gana por goleada. De hecho, podría haberme hecho daño. Se pasó la mayoría del tiempo bloqueando mis golpes. —Anthony se detuvo y suspiró frustrado.

No los había visto pelearse desde que tenían diez años y Anthony había acusado a Edward de ser problemático, diciendo que me estaba arrastrando con él. Edward había estado soltando golpes esa tarde y Anthony terminó perdiendo un diente, que por suerte, era de leche y aún tendría que salir el definitivo.

—Mi tía Elizabeth estaba ahí, sólo estábamos los tres, trató de detener la pelea pero no la estábamos escuchando. O más bien, debería decir que yo no la estaba escuchando. Quería ver sangrar a Edward. Los dos lo negaron pero yo sabía que él te había besado. ¡Joder! Es Edward, ya sabía que probablemente habían hecho más que eso, odiaba saber que finalmente te había perdido ante él, era algo que siempre temía, incluso cuando no se decían gran cosa, él te miraba y cuando tú creías que nadie te estaba mirando, lo mirabas a él. No soy un completo idiota.

—Nunca creí que lo fueras, Anthony. Mentí con lo de Edward por que esperaba salvar tu relación con él, realmente intenté alejarme de ustedes.

Anthony se rio pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿De verdad piensas que Edward iba a dejar que te alejaras? No en esta vida.

—Él te quiere —respondí.

—Lo sé. La cuestión es, que a ti te quiere más.

Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza.

—Bells, Edward no me hubiera traicionado si no hubiera perdido la cabeza enamorándose de ti, no intentes negarlo.

—Cierto. —Estuve de acuerdo, quizá tenía razón, quería que la tuviera—. ¿Entonces me trajiste aquí para decirme qué, Anthony?

Anthony se movió hasta el borde de un estacionamiento vacío y apagó el motor, esperé pacientemente mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Una bolsa de plástico vacía bailaba en el viento atravesando el estacionamiento y la miré, pensando que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, estaba en un camino que no podía controlar, como yo.

—Bells, Edward no es mi primo, él es mi… es mi hermano.

Me quede ahí, sentada, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran. ¿Lo decía en sentido metafórico? Es decir, yo ya sabía que Edward era como su hermano.

—No lo entiendo —logré decir finalmente.

—Todavía estoy tratando de entenderlo yo mismo, si soy honesto. —Anthony se giró en el asiento con su cuerpo hacia mí—. Cuando estábamos discutiendo el domingo y diciendo cosas que en realidad no queríamos decir o de las que al menos nos retractaríamos después, Elizabeth nos informó que mi padre no era sólo mi padre, sino también el de Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Elizabeth fue novia de mi padre en el instituto. Entonces mi padre se fue a la universidad y conoció a mi madre en su primer año en Derecho. Era la hija de uno de sus profesores, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ya graduado y obtenido la abogacía, volvió a Grove para abrir un bufete. Elizabeth seguía aquí, al parecer, armando caos y rompiendo corazones. Ella y mi tío Robert solían enrollarse, así que cuando se quedó embarazada de Edward y se casó con Robert todos creyeron que era de él. Mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí el mismo año. Ella no tenia ni idea de lo de Edward y no lo supo hasta que puse a papá enfrente de ella el domingo por la tarde. Mi padre y Elizabeth se liaron una noche en el bar, después de que mi madre y él se hubieran peleado por que había gastado mucho dinero en muebles.

Estuvieron tomando algunos chupitos de tequila y mi padre dice que todo lo que recuerda es haberse despertado en la cama de Elizabeth. Seis semanas después ella tocó a la puerta diciendo que estaba embarazada. Él no le creyó o al menos no creyó que fuera suyo, así que, mi tío Robert se casó con ella. Le creyó. Cuando nació Edward, mi tío amenazó a papá con ir a contar lo de su noche con Elizabeth a mamá sino se hacía la prueba de paternidad, la hizo y Edward sí era suyo. Mi tío dijo que lo criaría como suyo. Estaba enamorado de mi tía. Lo había estado desde el instituto.

Y a partir de ahí ya conoces el resto, se murió y Elizabeth ha sido la peor madre en la Tierra y Edward tuvo que valerse por sí mismo.

Me quede ahí mirando la ventana, incapaz de mirar a Anthony. ¿Cómo su padre podía haber hecho algo así? Él sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Edward. Descansé la cabeza contra el cristal y cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas. No era de sorprender que Edward dejara la ciudad, ya era lo bastante desagradable no sentirse querido por su madre, como para ahora también sentirlo por su padre. Robert Cullen sólo había sido su tío. Los únicos recuerdos de una vida estable que tenía Edward eran con Robert.

—Edward no te abandonó, Bells. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para entenderlo.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté mientras un sollozo arrancaba desde mi pecho.

—Ojalá lo supiera.

Anthony no dijo nada más. La camioneta se movió y volvimos a la ciudad en silencio. Sabía que debía decir algo pero no tenía palabras, no para esto.

Anthony se detuvo junto a mi Jetta y finalmente lo miré.

—Lo siento, sé que también ha sido difícil para ti. Ahora entiendo porque no quisiste decir nada en toda la semana, sobre lo que me estaba pasando, tienes problemas más grandes para arreglar que un pequeño acoso escolar. —Alcancé su mano y la apreté—. Gracias Anthony. Por contármelo. Por ser un amigo. Por todo.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la esquina de su boca.

—No es excusa para haberte tratado como lo he hecho esta semana, pero gracias por intentar dejarme fuera de esto.

—Ahora lo entiendo, es suficiente.

El asintió, solté su mano y salté fuera de la camioneta, este había sido nuestro final.

El dolor en mi pecho por el sufrimiento de Edward atravesaba la paz que sabía que estaba en algún lado. Anthony quedaba oficialmente atrás, era mi pasado. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar mi futuro.


	28. Capitulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

La cabeza de Elizabeth giró hacia mí en el momento en que di un paso hacia la barra.

Dejé la puerta cerrada detrás de mí mientras estudiaba a la mujer que le mintió a su hijo toda la vida sobre quién era. Durante la semana pasada yo había crecido como Elizabeth. No estaba de acuerdo con su manera de criar a sus hijos pero sabía que ella amaba a Edward y eso era suficiente. Ahora quería ver el remordimiento en sus ojos. Algo que me dijera que ella sabía que le había hecho daño.

—Deja de mirarme como si fuera un maldito experimento de ciencias. ¿En qué andas hoy? —dijo Elizabeth mientras daba un paso alrededor de la barra y me sostenía la mirada. Ella estaba tratando de ver que sabía. Podía verla analizarme con su mirada.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón por la que Edward escapó? Me dejaste creer que fuimos Anthony y yo los que lo hicimos escapar.

Ella levantó una ceja delgada y oscura y suspiró.

—Supongo que Anthony decidió compartir las buenas noticias contigo.

—No considero el hecho de que a Edward le hayan mentido toda su vida una buena noticia.

Elizabeth sacó un taburete del bar y se sentó en él rodando sus ojos como si yo estuviera siendo melodramática.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí Bella? Regáñame. Acúsame. Júzgame. Adelante. Como si no estuviera acostumbrada. Pero asegúrate de visitar la casa de tu antiguo novio y darle el mismo regaño al padre de Edward que el que quieres dar aquí. Porque bebé, se necesitan dos para bailar tango.

—No estoy aquí para juzgarte o alguna de esas cosas. Estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por Edward. Desearía que me lo hubieses dicho. Hubiera ido a buscarlo.

—No era mi historia para contarla. Una vez que se lo dije a los chicos se convirtió en su historia. Cuando ellos quisieran que alguien lo supiera tomarían la decisión de contárselo, no yo. ¿Además cómo vas a encontrar a alguien que escapó para no ser encontrado?

Me acerqué y me senté en el taburete vacio que había a su lado. Elizabeth siempre supo que Edward no se estaba escondiendo de sus problemas, no estaba escapando.

Se estaba enfrentando con la bomba que había sido tirada sobre él y había cambiado su vida.

—¿Por qué me dejaste creer que se estaba escapando de mi? ¿De Anthony? —le pregunté buscando en su cara algún signo de remordimiento.

—Porque era mejor así. Tú nunca vas a ser nada más que una pared entre esos dos chicos y ahora mismo ellos se necesitan más que nunca. Puede que no sea una madre ideal pero amo a mi muchacho. Sé que necesita a su hermano. Tú eres dulce y honesta, me gustas, de verdad. No eres como pensaba, pero no eres buena para los chicos. Te necesitan fuera de sus vidas para poder seguir adelante y encontrar una manera de lidiar con esto.

Ella tenía razón. Siempre sería la que estaría en el medio, siempre reparando sus muros. Amo a Edward. Lo amo demasiado para dejarlo ir.

—Tienes razón —contesté.

Elizabeth me alcanzó y acarició mi brazo cariñosamente.

—Eres una buena chica con un gran corazón. Estoy agradecida de que ames a Edward. Me hace sentir bien que alguien como tú pueda amarlo. Gracias.

Me levanté y puse mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Elizabeth. Ella se puso rígida y después se relajó y sus brazos, lentamente, me rodearon. Me pregunté si alguien, alguna vez, la había abrazado. La exprimí durante un tiempo antes de soltarla.

—Gracias por aguantarme esta semana —le dije mientras se me desgarraba la garganta.

Sus ojos color verde estaban húmedos cuando me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Disfruté la compañía.

Antes de que me convirtiera en un desastre lloriqueante, la saludé con la mano y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Él está de nuevo en la ciudad, sólo para que lo sepas. Le di tus cartas.

Apreté la manija de la puerta y miré fijamente a la vieja puerta de madera. Tengo que dejarlo ir. Preguntar dónde está y cuánto tiempo estará de regreso sólo lo hará peor. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad de mi cuerpo, giré la manija y abrí la puerta.

Era tiempo de irme a casa.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

El golpe en mi puerta fue seguido por un:

—¿Bella mi amor, estás adentro?

Miré el reloj en mi mesa de noche, eran las ocho de la mañana. Papá recién llegaba a casa, eso era raro.

—Sí —contesté.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Las líneas de su ceño fruncido en su cara lucían como si hubiera pasado una noche estresante, en algún lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, recordando la última vez que uno de mis padres vino a mi cuarto disgustado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo quería hablar de algo contigo —me contestó y se sentó en la silla púrpura mirando a mi cama.

Aparentemente esta iba a ser una larga conversación. Él nunca se sentaba aquí.

—Está bien —le di lugar. Su extraño comportamiento me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Tú y Anthony terminaron.

Lo dijo como una afirmación, no una pregunta. Así que sólo asentí para confirmarlo.

—¿Has hablado con él después sobre cualquier cosa? Tal vez algo que esté ocurriendo en su familia.

¿Cómo sabía mi papá? A menos...

—Sí, hoy de hecho —contesté esperando a ver cuál sería su próxima pregunta.

Papá se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Su ceño fruncido y que haya llegado tarde sólo significaban una cosa. Esta noche papá tuvo terapia.

—Me dijo algo acerca de Edward.

No iba a decirle a papá el secreto, si me equivocaba y no había pasado una hora con Anthony y sus padres.

—¿Te dijo quién es el padre de Edward?

Asentí sin estar dispuesta a decir más.

Papá dejó escapar un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Anthony y su mamá vinieron a verme esta noche. No están llevando bien esta noticia, pero estoy preocupado por Edward. Pienso que es el que más afectado debe estar. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Me lo dirías si supieras? Porque realmente pienso que necesita hablar con alguien. Escaparse y esconderse no es saludable para él, Bella.

—No papi. Edward no me ha llamado ni vino a verme desde el domingo en la mañana. Pero... él está de vuelta. Elizabeth me dijo que regresó a la ciudad. Ellos se vieron.

Papá asintió con la cabeza y se frotó las mejillas sin afeitar, sus ojos se fruncieron.

Él quería ayudar a Edward. La idea de mi papá ayudando a Edward me animó. Quería levantarme y rodearlo con mis brazos pero me quedé quieta. Edward no quería su ayuda. No iba a decirle ese pensamiento.

—¿Está loco por ti?

Moví la cabeza pero luego me detuve. No estaba segura de si lo estaba o no. No me había buscado. No me había llamado ni mandado un mensaje. Tal vez estaba loco por mí, tal vez se arrepentía de todo.

—Quería disculparme contigo por las cosas que dije sobre él la noche del velatorio de abue. Estaba equivocado, no lo conocía. Anthony me había encandilado un poco esa noche. Edward tuvo una educación difícil pero ha superado muchas cosas. Lo juzgué injustamente. Cuando vino al velatorio de abue y te llevó hasta el frente me sorprendió. No encajaba en las personas con las que lo identificaría. Una persona mal educada no hace algo tan amable por alguien. Pero me asustó. Edward era el hijo de un agricultor del infierno. Conocí a Robert Cullen en la escuela y él no era nada confiable. No quería eso para ti. Estaba seguro que la sangre de su padre lo había contaminado de alguna manera. En cambio, él tiene corriendo por las venas la sangre del ciudadano más admirado en la ciudad. En vez de cargar con eso, el negó a su propio hijo. Mack amaba a ese chico. Recuerdo verlo con Edward y sorprenderme de la amabilidad que tenía con su hijo. El hecho de que Edward no fuera suyo y él lo supiera, sólo me mostró de nuevo cuan equivocado estaba. La Biblia nos dice que no juzguemos, yo lo hice de todas formas. Lamento no haber confiado en ti. Viste la bondad de Edward que yo me negaba a reconocer.

Esta vez me salí de mi lugar en la cama y caminé hacia mi papi. Sin una palabra, me senté en su regazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro como hacía cuando era una niña pequeña.

—Está bien papá. Sé que tenías buenas intenciones, que estabas tratando de protegerme. Pero tienes razón, Edward es especial. De alguna manera, los descuidos que ha sufrido no se llevaron el espíritu dentro de él. Si llegas a conocerlo, lo amarás. Es difícil no amarlo.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí, y es porque lo amo que lo estoy dejando ir. No puede estar conmigo y a la vez salvar su relación con Anthony. Siempre le recordaré su traición. Lo entiendo.

Papá frotó mi brazo y me abrazó contra su pecho.

—No quería verte lastimada pero tienes razón. No veo otra manera. Esos dos chicos tienen un montón de trabajo que hacer para curarse. Se necesitan el uno al otro.

—Lo sé.

—Pero todavía duele —respondió papá.

—Sí, todavía duele.


	29. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

Toda la noche había dormido con mi teléfono apretado fuertemente en la mano.

Sólo por si acaso Edward dejaba un mensaje o llamaba. Sí, yo dejé que se marchara, pero eso no significa que no estuviera preocupada por él. Si sólo pudiera saber que él estaba en casa, en su cama.

Hoy anduve por el pasillo sin las preocupaciones de que alguien me empujara contra la pared. Las burlas se habían detenido. Era como si todos tuvieran algo nuevo en lo que enfocarse. Yo ya no era más el centro de atención. Gracias a Dios.

Me giré para dirigirme hacia mi casillero y mis pies desaceleraron a la vez que mis ojos se posaban en el cuerpo dolorosamente familiar que estaba delante de mi casillero. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando le eché un vistazo. Ahora podía admirar abiertamente su culo dentro de un par de pantalones vaqueros. Una risa apareció en mis labios, pero se desvaneció rápidamente al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward estaba quitando todas las notas del día anterior que seguían pegadas a mi taquilla. Me había cansado de quitarlas y con mi confrontación con Anthony ayer me había olvidado completamente de ellas. A pesar de que no podía ver su cara reconocí la postura enfadada mientras destrozaba cada nota y la tiraba al suelo.

¿Acababa de gruñir? Di un paso cauteloso hacia él. La tensión de sus hombros me advirtió de que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco. Estaba tenso como un arco, listo para ser soltado.

—Edward —dije su nombre suavemente antes de llegar y tocar su brazo.

La última de las notas adhesivas trituradas fue a la deriva hacia el suelo desde su mano. No me miró. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza. La marca de su mandíbula sólo intensificaba más sus afilados rasgos perfectos.

—Está bien, las notas no me molestan.

Le aseguré, buscando algo que decir. Cualquier cosa para calmar su temperamento.

—Él les dejó hacer esto. Voy a matarlo.

Sus palabras estaban tan densamente mezcladas con rabia que empecé a preocuparme por la seguridad de Anthony, otra vez.

—No, ya les dijo que pararan —le aseguré, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros.

Edward finalmente abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza. Sus ojos color avelVanessa tan llenos de emociones estudiaron mi rostro.

—¿Cuándo? Porque no hay duda de que no se han detenido.

Deslicé mi mano por su brazo y sujeté mis dedos a su alrededor.

—A mi no me molesta. En serio. No me importa.

Edward gruñó y dio un puñetazo contra la puerta de mi casillero.

—A mí sí. Nadie se dirige a ti de esta manera. Nadie, Bells. —Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño al pasillo lleno de estudiantes—. ¡NADIE! —gritó.

Su mano se soltó de la mía y la multitud se apartó mientras él se alejaba. Iba a buscar a Anthony.

En silencio, recé para que lo dejara vivir.

Entonces los curiosos ojos que observaban la retirada de Edward cambiaron de nuevo a mí. No habría más notas en mi taquilla. Edward estaba de vuelta y estaba segura de que acababa de aterrorizar a todo el alumnado.

Los pequeños trozos de papel a mis pies eran todo lo que quedaba de mi semana como marginada social. Me incliné para recoger los pedazos. Unas botas desgastadas se detuvieron frente a mí y Emmett se agachó a mi lado.

—Te ayudaré. No creo que la intención de Edward fuera que limpiaras esto.

Le sonreí por encima. Él había visto todo lo que sucedió esta semana desde la barrera, sin decir ni una palabra. Sabía que sólo estaba ayudando ahora porque trataba de encontrar algo de gracia redentora en los ojos de Edward.

—No quiero que el conserje tenga que limpiarlo. No es su culpa.

—Va a asesinar a Anthony si se entera que esto es lo menos que te han hecho en esta semana.

Suspiré sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Si esto hizo que Edward se enojara, entonces el grafiti con esmalte de uñas y el incidente de la coca lo volvería ciego de ira.

—Estoy rezando para que nadie se lo cuente.

Emmett se detuvo y me estudió un momento. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de determinar si, realmente, había dicho eso en serio.

—¿No quieres venganza?

Lo negué y me puse en pie, con las dos manos llenas de papel.

—No, no quiero venganza. Si esta semana era lo que hacia falta para ayudar a Anthony con todo, entonces ha valido la pena. Por supuesto que Edward nunca lo verá de esa manera.

—Terminará culpándose a si mismo por dejarte aquí.

Tiré el papel a la basura y sacudí las manos en mis jeans antes de volver a mirar a Emmett.

—Él tenía sus razones. Tanto Anthony como yo lo sabemos.

—¿Entonces Anthony y tú, ya habéis hecho las paces?

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. Anthony y yo nunca estaríamos completamente reconciliados. Ya había llovido demasiado.

—Tan reconciliados como nunca estaremos.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza como si lo entendiera.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó, viéndose inseguro, como si hubiera tocado algo muy personal.

—Edward y yo somos amigos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Emmett asintió y se subió más la mochila en su hombro.

—Lamento lo de esta semana. Debería haber dicho algo. Me quedé esperando a que Anthony interviniera.

—No te preocupes. Ahora está acabado.

—El retorno de Edward. —Estuvo de acuerdo entonces, con una última sonrisa compungida se giró y se alejó.

Me quedé fuera de la cafetería observando las puertas dobles. Edward había apareció en clase de literatura hoy, pero se había sentado en el otro lado de la habitación y ni una sola vez miró en mi dirección. Lo sé porque lo observé durante toda la hora y media. Anthony no se presentó a Física. No había notas en mi taquilla y había pasado toda la mañana sin un comentario vil o alguien sacando su pie para ponerme la zancadilla en los pasillos entre clases. Sólo unas pocas personas me hablaron, en realidad. Era como si no estuvieran seguros de cómo tratarme todavía. Edward me estaba ignorando. Era imposible pasarlo por alto. En algún momento todo el mundo iba a relajarse y un alma valiente tantearía el terreno.

Realmente no quería que ocurriese en el almuerzo. Mi almuerzo estaba empaquetado y la biblioteca estaba arriba, vacía.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Me giré para ver a Irina de pie, a mi lado. Con la mano en la puerta. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y decidí que no. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la multitud en el interior. Negué con la cabeza.

—Creo que no.

—¿Por qué? Nadie va a tocar un pelo de tu cabeza después de la actuación de Edward esta mañana.

No estaba lista para contar con esto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de Edward me sobresaltó y giré en redondo para verlo detrás de mí, con un brillo territorial en sus ojos.

—Nada —balbuceé y rápidamente di un paso a su alrededor.

Su mano me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo con suavidad pero con la suficiente firmeza como para detenerme.

—¿A dónde vas? La cafetería es por esta dirección.

—A la biblioteca. Desde que Tanya derramó una coca-cola en su cabeza durante el almuerzo ha estado escondiéndose en la biblioteca para comerse la comida.

El deleite en la voz de Irina mientras le contaba lo de Tanya era obvio. Sabía que no le estaba diciendo esto a Edward por mi causa. Se lo estaba diciendo para que reaccionara. El fuego que se encendió en sus ojos puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Irina, antes de que se girara y se dirigiera hacia el interior de la cafetería.

—No estás escondiéndote en la maldita biblioteca, Bells. Si alguien te mira mal, me encargaré de eso.

Edward estaba mirándome por primera vez desde esta mañana. Absorbí el pequeño fragmento de atención. Era patética.

—Está bien —contesté. Sin decirle que era imposible.

Caminó a mi alrededor y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos.

Entré delante de él y toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Posiblemente eso podía ser peor que las carcajadas y las risas por lo bajo.

—¿Necesitas algo de la línea? —preguntó Edward agarrando mi codo. Negué con la cabeza explorando a la multitud ante cualquier señal de Anthony.

—¿Dónde está Anthony? —susurré cuando no lo vi por ninguna parte.

—En casa. Tiene una conmoción cerebral.

—¿Qué? —pregunté horrorizada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No debería haber dejado que te acosaran. Fue su error. Ya lo sabe… ahora.

—Edward —susurré, sacudiendo el codo fuera de su alcance.

Esta es la razón por la que no podía tener lo que quería. Por mi culpa Edward le había dado un golpe a su primo. NO. A su hermano. No podía dejar que esto siguiera sucediendo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Está bien?

—Él está bien. Puedes ir a ver cómo está después de la escuela. —Hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula—. No, retiro lo dicho. Es necesario que te mantengas alejada de él. No estoy seguro de poder manejar el que te preocupes por él en este momento. Necesito tiempo.

—Edward, yo.

—Ve a sentarte con Irina. Te está haciendo señas. Estás a salvo, Bells.

Se dio la vuelta y me dejó allí, de pie, observando como se retiraba hacia el otro lado de la cafetería.


	30. Capitulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Abbi Glines**

**Este capitulo es con mucho cariño para marieisahale ojala te dejen leer este capitulo con calma, andrixcedemar muchas gracias por acompañarme, diana rusher por reaparecer ojala llegaras hasta el final, Nadiia16 que siempre me dejo un comentario sin falta en ningún capitulo**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante a Alexandra Stewart una excelente amiga que conocí gracias a Fanfiction.**

**Disfruten el ultimo capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

Supuse que lo que Edward no sabía no lo lastimaría. Me senté en mi cuarto debatiendo si ir a revisar a Anthony, por horas. Finalmente, mi conciencia fue superior a mí y manejé hasta aquí. Enfrentar a su madre no estaba en la parte más alta de la lista de cosas que quería hacer. Ni este año y ni jamás. Pasé frente a su calzada y giré en la sucia ruta que llevaba abajo al hoyo.

Una vez que volví allí estacioné el auto y le mande a Anthony un mensaje haciéndole saber que iba a visitarlo para ver como estaba. Si él quería verme lo haría. Mientras esperaba, supuse que podría disfrutar nuestro lugar favorito de niños una última vez.

Subirme a un árbol no era tan fácil como antes, pero en ese momento nuestra rama favorita no era tan alta como solía ser. Sólo tomó un pequeño salto del tronco para que pudiera subirme con seguridad a la rama que había compartido con los chicos Cullen durante nuestra niñez.

—Impresionante. Lo hiciste parecer fácil. —La voz de Anthony me sorprendió.

Mire hacia donde estaba para encontrarlo apoyado contra un árbol cercano. Sus oscuros rizos bailaban en la brisa, recordándome las veces que solía verlo hacer exactamente lo misma con fascinación. Amaba enterrar mis dedos en ese espeso cabello y enredar sus rulos en mis dedos. Él realmente era hermoso.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando enviaste el mensaje —respondió él con una sonrisa divertida. Mi expresión debía de haber mostrado mi confusión.

—Oh —respondí.

—¿A qué se debe esta visita? —respondió, levantándose y caminando para pararse a lado de mis piernas. Apenas tenía que levantar la vista para verme a los ojos.

—Quería ver como estabas. Edward dijo que tenías una contusión.

Anthony rió e hizo saltar la piedra que estaba sosteniendo en su mano sobre el agua.

—¿Te dijo cómo conseguí esa contusión?

—Sí —le respondí, sintiéndome culpable.

—La merecía. He sido una mierda contigo toda la semana.

¿Acaba Anthony de decir una mala palabra?

—Um.

No sabía qué decir. Estaba en lo correcto, lo había sido, pero tampoco merecía que su hermano lo golpeara por ello.

—No debería haber dejado que te dijeran todas esas cosas. Honestamente, que

Edward me diera una paliza fue un alivio. Me había estado castigando a mi mismo por ello. Tener a alguien que me castigara físicamente fue una liberación.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Anthony volteó sus ojos azules de vuelta a mí.

—Bells, fuiste mi chica por años. Pero antes de eso éramos amigos. Los mejores amigos. Nunca debí haber dejado que un cambio de planes hiciera que te diera la espalda de esa forma. Tú tomaste toda la culpa por algo que no era enteramente tuya. Era mía y de Edward.

—¿Tuya? ¿Cómo?

—Sabía que Edward te amaba. Veía la forma en que te miraba. También sabía que lo amabas más que a mi. Ustedes dos tenían un vínculo secreto del que nunca fui parte. Estaba celoso. Edward era mi primo y tú eras la chica más linda que jamás había visto. Te quería para mí. Así que te pedí salir a una cita. Sin siquiera preguntarle a Edward primero. Nunca preguntándole cómo se sentía acerca de ello.

Tú simplemente aceptaste y como magia el vínculo que ustedes compartían se rompió. Ya nunca hablaron. No había más charlas en el techo a altas horas de la noche ni sacarlos a ustedes dos de problemas. Edward era mi amigo y tú mi novia.

Fue como si su amistad nunca hubiera existido. Fui egoísta e ignoré la culpa hasta que se desvaneció. Sólo las veces que lo veía mirarte con esa expresión de dolor necesitado volvía. Estaba mezclada con miedo. Miedo de que vieras lo que había hecho y fueras con él. Miedo de perderte.

Me estiré hacia él y pasé mi mano por su cabello.

—Yo también te quería. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. Quería ser la buena chica que merecías.

—Bells, eras perfecta justamente de la forma que eras. Yo fui quien te dejó cambiar.

Me gustaba el cambio. Es una de las muchas razones por las que temía perderte.

En mi interior sabía que ese espíritu libre que tenías pelearía por liberarse. Pasó. Y el hecho de que haya pasado con Edward no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento Anthony. Nunca quise lastimarte. Hice un lío de todo. No tendrás que vernos a Edward y a mí juntos. Me alejaré de sus vidas. Pueden recuperar lo que perdieron.

Anthony se estiró hacia mí y tomó mi mano.

—No hagas eso Bells. Él te necesita.

—No, es lo que él necesita también. Hoy casi ni me hizo caso. Sólo me habló cuando quería demostrarle a todos los demás que debían dejarme sola.

Anthony soltó una risa triste.

—No durará mucho. Nunca ha sido capaz de ignorarte. Ni siquiera cuando sabía que lo estaba observando. Ahora mismo, él está lidiando con muchas cosas. Y está lidiando con ellas solo. No lo alejes.

Salté de la rama y abracé a Anthony.

—Gracias. Tu aprobación significa el mundo para mí. Pero ahora mismo te necesita. Eres su hermano. Sólo seré un estorbo entre ustedes lidiando con todo.

Anthony levantó su brazo y giró un rizo de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

—Aun si estuve mal en tomarte sin pensar en los sentimientos de Edward, no puedo lograr arrepentirme. He pasado unos geniales tres años contigo, Bells.

No supe qué decir. La había pasado bien, también, pero me arrepentía de haber elegido al chico Cullen incorrecto. Él me dio una última sonrisa triste, luego soltó mi cabello y se fue.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Anthony no estaba caminando de vuelta al coche de cuatro ruedas en el que había manejado hacia aquí. Estaba yendo directo hacia mí. Debería haber sabido que me

había sentido mirándolos. No salí de las sombras. En cambio, esperé a que me acompañara. Lejos de la vista de Bella. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra. Cuando lo había abrazado no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de contenerme de agarrarlo lejos de ella y lanzarlo al maldito río si intentaba en lo más mínimo acercarse a su boca.

—¿Viste y oíste lo suficiente? —preguntó Anthony, poniéndose detrás de mi para darse la vuelta y mirar a Bella.

Ella ya no estaba observando la retirada de Anthony. En cambio, se había vuelto hacia el agua. La brisa jugaba con su cabello rubio haciendo que mis manos ansiaran recorrer mis dedos por el.

—Sí —respondí, odiando que él estuviera tan hipnotizado por ella como yo.

—Ahora es toda tuya hermano. Hemos encontrado nuestro cierre.

No había necesitado su bendición, pero Bella lo había hecho.

—Desde el momento en que la sostuve fue mía. Siento haberte hecho esto, pero nunca amaste realmente a la verdadera Bella, yo lo hago.

Anthony asintió.

—Lo sé.

—Haré lo que haga falta para ser digno de ella. Ella es todo lo que siempre he querido.

—No cambies por ella. Ella cometió ese error conmigo. Ella está enamorada de ti.

Justo como eres. Sólo sé tú mismo, Edward. Sólo sé tú mismo.

Ella me amaba. Escuchar esas palabras envió un escalofrió de placer a través de mi.

Finalmente había ganado a la chica.

—Ella tenía al Sr. Perfecto y me quería en cambio. No tiene sentido —dije,

sonriéndole ampliamente a Anthony.

El rió entre dientes.

—De gustos no hay nada escrito. —Me codeo en las costillas—. Ve por ella hombre. Está convencida de que tiene que salir de nuestras vidas para que podamos arreglar nuestra relación. Su corazón se está rompiendo. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Ella está lista para sacrificar su felicidad con el fin de hacer lo que piensa que es mejor para ti. Saca a esa chica de su miseria. Salir de mi vida. Ni en un infierno.

Le di una palmada a Anthony en la espalda y salí para aclararle a ella las cosas. Pero primero iba a devorar eso labios llenos suyos que estaban apretados en una mueca.

* * *

**BELLA**

Dos brazos me envolvieron.

—Dios, hueles tan malditamente bien. —La voz de Edward era apagada contra mi cuello. Su cálido aliento hizo que la piel de mis brazos se erizara.

—¿Edward? —dije con voz ronca.

—Mmmhmmm —respondió, besando mi cuello y mordisqueando mi oreja.

Gire mi cabeza a un costado para darle mejor acceso cuando debería haber estado tratando de detenerlo. Pero con su calidez rodeándome y sus manos subiendo por mis costados, decidí que no me preocuparía por el momento.

—¿Qué? —logre decir mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con la zona baja de la tira de mi corpiño. Estaba abrumándome. No podía pensar.

—Te amo, Bells —susurró contra mi oído y beso un camino desde mi oreja hasta mi hombro.

—Ah —chillé.

Sus pulgares acariciaron la parte inferior de uno de mis pechos y mis rodillas comenzaron a doblarse. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había tocado.

—Tranquila, nena —murmuró, empujándome de vuelta contra su pecho mientras se recostaba contra el árbol que tenía nuestra rama especial. Su pierna se acomodó entre mis muslos y temblé.

—No te voy a dejar ir. Eres mía, Bells. No puedo vivir sin ti. —Su voz era grave y fiera mientras me sostenía cerca.

—Pero Anthony...

—Anthony está de acuerdo con esto. He hablado con él. Él y yo estamos resolviendo las cosas. Pero, Bells, no puedo seguir necesitándote desde lejos. Amarte y no tenerte. Terminaría en la cárcel si alguien intentara tocarte y que Dios te perdone si trataras de salir con alguien.

Giré en sus brazos y apoyé mis manos contra su duro pecho. Amaba su pecho.

Especialmente cuando estaba desnudo.

—Sólo te quiero a ti —dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Esas largas y oscuras pestañas no deberían ser tan ridículamente sexis, pero lo eran.

Edward enterró sus dos manos en mi cabello y suspiró.

—Bien, porque te quiero a ti. Ahora. Para siempre. Sólo a ti.

El pensar en un para siempre con Edward envió cosquilleos de felicidad a través de mi cuerpo y disparó directo a mi corazón. El temor y el miedo que había sentido cuando Anthony dijo que deseaba casarse conmigo algún día, no tenían lugar aquí.

Porque Edward era a quien quería. Siempre había sido Edward.

**FIN**

* * *

**SE acabo, bueno chicas mil a todas y cada una de ustedes, gracias por apoyarme en un momento muy dificil**

**Bueno chicas la pregunta del millón esta historia tiene un segundo libro pero es sobre Anthony, y el que paso después de Bella aquí les dejo el prologo y si les gusta díganmelo, si es positiva la repuesta tal vez pronto la verán, ahora me centrare en "Como casarse con un Marques" **

**Las quiero**

_Es posible que la haya dado sin pelea, pero Anthony Cullens está lejos de terminar perdiendo la chica que ha amado toda su vida._

_En vez de renunciar a su mejor amigo y la chica con la que pensó que estaría por siempre, él le dió a Bella y su hermano Edward su bendición. Sin embargo, ajustarse a ver a Bells envuelta en los brazos de Edward no es fácil. Complicando todo incluso más, la prima de Bella, Vanessa, está en la ciudad por el verano. Vanessa, dulce, amable, de voz suave que se mete bajo su piel. El solo hecho de estar cerca de ella le hace olvidar todo sobre Bella y su corazón roto. Vanessa es todo lo que quería que Bella fuera, excepto que no es Bella._

_Ella no tiene la columna vertebral para levantarse por sí misma y la confianza que Bella usa como una corona. Vanessa Stewart ha vivido su vida a la sombra de su prima. Mientras Vanessa luchaba con sus notas sin importar cuán duro lo intentara, su madre elogiaba la inteligencia de Bella. Ella no había sido bendecida con el cabello castaño y la piel perfecta de Bella, pero eso no evitó que su madre lamentara su cabello rojo natural y pecas._

_Pero nada de eso habría importado si Bella no siempre hubiera tenido a Anthony Cullen envuelto alrededor de su dedo -el único chico que Vanessa quiso-. Una vez que Bella dejó ir a Anthony, Vanessa había estado tan segura que él seguiría adelante. Decidida a hacer que Anthony finalmente la vea, le había hablado a su madre que la dejara pasar el verano con Bella. Pero Anthony está aún enamorado de Bella y Vanessa no va ser la chica por despecho de nadie. No importa cuán delicoso sea el sabor de los besos de Anthony Cullen._


	31. Segunda parte

**Chicas nada mas paso a comentarles que ya se esta publicando la segunda parte que se llama "Si fueras mio" que se centra en Anthony y Vanessa pero que aun nos hablan de Bella y Edward, ojala se den un paseo por ahí.**

**Un beso**


	32. NOTA

******Chicas Aprovecho párrafo invitarlas a mi nueva Adaptación " Pescar una heredera" ojala sí pasen por ahi.**

******Un beso**


	33. NOTAa

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
